Locked Within The Crystal Ball
by airedalegirl1
Summary: Two blighted lives that will never see the light, who is the mysterious stranger who seeks them out? Does he tell the truth when he offers them a way out or is it just an evil joke? Dare they take a chance or will they stay locked within their dark and doomed future? Choices to be made but if they take the chances offered will it mean good or ill for a certain human girl?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Alice

For just a few minutes it was quiet, no screams or cries, no footsteps on the stone floor in the corridor, no slamming doors or chinking of huge iron keys in the warders hand. This moment of peace was precious and I held my breath, closing my eyes and pretending I was outside once more. Feeling the breeze on my cheek and the sun on my skin but then the moment was over and reality crashed down on me. A single tear trickled down my cheek and I rubbed it away with a grubby hand. I couldn't remember the last time I had seen hot water or soap. In here the only water was icy from the nearby river and you were strapped into a chair and dunked in it as a treatment for insanity. Sometimes the warders mistimed and a lucky patient drowned but I'd never been so lucky. I looked down at the dirty brown shift which was the uniform for all patients in this asylum. It didn't keep me warm, the cold damp of my cell sank through to my bones and they ached constantly.

I had no idea how long I'd been here, it seemed as if the world outside was merely a dream although sleep was scarce in this terrible place, it was far too noisy for deep sleep, besides the warders found it amusing to wait until their patients were asleep then rush in and throw the contents of the slop bucket over them. The whole place reeked of urine and faeces and unwashed bodies. My hair which had been long and shiny from my mothers constant brushing was now short and spiky, cut by the asylum barber once every few weeks in a futile attempt to keep the lice at bay. Thinking of them I scratched the skin around my neck where I'd been bitten by them. Welcome to hell it should say over the door of this so called hospital.

I hardly remembered my own name any longer, was it Alice or Anne? The warders never called us by name only by our cell number. I was number 42 so there were at least another 41 poor mad souls here or at least they were mad by now even if they came in sane. We never spoke to each other, it was forbidden and the penalty for breaking the rules was a beating or starvation and the meals were so poor we were constantly hungry. The next meal would be what they laughingly called pottage, a kind of watery stew with a few lumps of gristle and some sad vegetables floating in it. The only good thing was the bread, it was stale but it stopped the hunger pangs for a while.

My crime? Well that was the strange thing, I hadn't harmed anyone, I wasn't a thief or a street walker, my crime was telling the future. It was seen as harmless when it foretold a lover or the weather but when you saw the future and it came true you frightened people. You were labelled a witch and sometimes burned or stoned to death but I was lucky, my father had me committed to this hospital for the insane and here I stayed. My mother had visited once with my brother but it upset her too much and I was abandoned to my fate after that. I had no idea how long a person could survive in these conditions but I didn't seem to get sick.

I just sat staring at the dirty stone walls talking to myself but only in my head. If you talked to yourself it was a sign of your insanity and that was punished with cold baths or whippings. If it happened too often you might even be locked in the tiny cell at the end of my corridor. There was room only to crouch in the filthy water that had filled it and shiver hoping your torment wouldn't be too long. I'd heard the warders talking one night when the noise eased a little. They had been discussing a patient who'd been left in there for a week and when they pulled her out the rats had eaten away her toes and the flesh of her thighs. We had heard her screaming but we thought it was fear not the pain of being eaten alive by the vermin that infested the place. When I heard the key in my door I stood to attention as we were supposed to and lowered my eyes to the straw strewn floor.

"Number 42 follow me"

I shuffled out of my cell the ankle shackles rattling madly as I made my way along the corridor thankfully away from the punishment cell because sometimes you could end up there for no discernible reason. When the warder opened the door at the end that led to the courtyard I froze, patients only went out there for whippings or dunking and I couldn't help shaking with fear.

"Come on 42"

I forced myself to continue outside and found it was snowing. I'd love the snow as a little girl but not this snow. It was stained with blood around the whipping post and a scrawny cat was licking at it and hissed as we passed. Where was I being taken? What had I done?

We went through another door at the opposite side of the courtyard and into another corridor but this was a different world altogether. The floor was wooden and the walls painted cream and so clean I longed to reach out and touch them but I knew better, that could get me punished very quickly especially if I left a dirty mark. We stopped outside a door and the warder knocked. It was opened by one of the female trustees, an ex patient who although judged recovered had no one outside and was employed for cooking and general cleaning. She took my arm and pulled me inside the room which again was clean and had a window. I could see the snowflakes falling and watched mesmerised until she nudged me,

"Undress"

I slipped off my shift which was all we had to wear and stood shivering in the cold room as she went through another door then called me through and this time my eyes nearly popped out of my head. In the centre of the room was a bath full of water and I could see it was warm by the tendrils of steam rising from its surface. She handed me a bar of soap and dropped a thin towel and a clean shift on the floor.

"Get yourself clean quickly."

I looked down at my feet and she tutted calling to the warder who came in grumbling and unlocked the shackles so I could step into the bath. The water felt wonderful and the soap although gritty cleaned my skin then I did the best I could with my spiky hair using lather from the soap I rubbed between my hands. I could have stayed in the warm water for ages, it was the first time my body had felt any warmth since I got here but the trustee motioned for me to get out and dry myself which I did reluctantly then pulled the clean shift on and stood eyes lowered waiting for further instructions.

I expected the warder to put the shackles back on but he didn't. Instead he threw a pair of old leather slippers at me and I slipped them on. They were much too big and flopped around as I walked but it was so much better than going bare foot.

"Follow me 42"

I did as instructed and to my delight we went further along this corridor not back to the horrific courtyard. At another door he stopped and knocked again and this time when we heard a voice he opened the door himself and stood back.

"Well go on, get in, you heard the Gentleman."

I walked in and found myself in heaven, there was a carpet on the floor and a fire blazing in the hearth. The walls were covered in tapestries rich in colour and showing hunting scenes and ladies having a picnic by a river. I gazed at the wonderful colours then turned startled as I heard the first kind voice in years.

"You like the tapestries?"

I nodded looking at the man who had addressed me with curiosity. He was tall with long black hair and very pale skin and incredibly handsome but there was something about him that made me very nervous. He stood so the top part of his face was in shadow,

"Didn't you see me coming Alice?"

Alice, that was my name, Alice Brandon, I remembered now. I shook my head, too scared to speak. It could be a trick, to see if I still saw the future.

"I've come to take you away from here if you'd like to go with me that is."

I looked up so startled by his question I forgot to be deferential. Then I swallowed and nodded,

"Yes sir. I'd like that very much."

"You don't even want to know who I am or where I want to take you?"

"If it's away from here it can only be better."

"Sometimes there are places worse than the hell you think you are in Alice. Do you understand that?"

"No Sir."

"Have you had any visions since you've been in this place?"

"No sir, I'm better now really I am."

"Don't be afraid Alice, I'm not a doctor or with the authorities. I just want to help you."

"Why sir?"

He looked at his hands before replying,

"Lets just say you remind me of my own past."

I dare not speak again in case he changed his mind and then he walked forward so I could see his face clearly at last. As he stared at me I saw that his eyes were red, like rubies, and I gasped in fear but he smiled and sat down in one of the chairs pulled up to the fire.

"Please come and sit down Alice."

I moved forward hesitantly and perched on the edge of the empty chair opposite his stretching my hands out to the warmth of the open fire without thinking but when he looked at my hands I snatched them back afraid I had annoyed him.

"Please warm yourself Alice."

I nodded but kept my hands on my lap waiting to hear what else he had to say.

"So you'll come with me to my place outside the city? Without any explanations?"

I nodded again, biting my lip nervously.

"Don't do that please Alice, don't bite your lip. You might cut it with your teeth and I don't think bleeding is a good idea."

I stopped immediately and apologised.

He laughed softly then handed me a long black cloak made of thick wool and I wrapped it around myself feeling the warmth of it seeping into my cold body.

"Come Alice, its time to leave here and find your destined path"

I took his outstretched hand and was confused to find it so much colder even than mine, yet he'd been in this warm room not a cold cell like me. As we passed the warder the stranger handed him some silver and the warder doffed his cap in thanks. Waiting outside was a horse and carriage and the stranger opened the door and waited for me to seat myself before joining me and banging the wall of the carriage, a signal to the driver to move off. I was finally leaving the hell I'd lived in for so long and I just hoped I wasn't driving straight into another.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Jasper

The day I put on my uniform and rode away from my parents was the saddest but proudest day of my life. I had lied about my age and the recruiting sergeant accepted my word but then I found people usually did if I put my mind to something and I was determined to fight for the Southern cause. My mother and sister had wept when I told them, begging me to tell my true age and stay safe on the farm. My father on the other hand had been proud of me, he had other boys, my brothers, to help him on the farm and he hugged me for the only time in my life before I mounted my horse and rode away with the other recruits. Our training was short and rudimentary and within months there were only three left of the boys I had joined up with. The others were dead, buried in unmarked graves or left on the battlefield if we were on the losing side. I found myself promoted because the men trusted me and I kept them calm in battle and alive longer than the other commanders, finding myself the youngest Major in the Confederate army, something of a joke really since I'd already added two years to my age to enlist in the first place. Our commanding officer put me in charge of a convoy of women and children being taken to safety in Galveston and I took ten of my best but weariest soldiers with me. They weren't physically tired but needed a time away from the cannons and gun fire. Good soldiers who were a little battle weary. We didn't encounter any problems on the way and the convoy was handed safely over to the care of the garrison in Galveston but I was delayed from returning waiting for new orders to deliver to my commander so I sent my men on ahead planning to catch up with them before they reached Houston.

My horse would be more rested and he was the best in the Confederate army as far as I was concerned, with the muscles and heart of a warrior. As it was the orders didn't come in until early the following morning so I knew my chances of meeting up with my men was slim. I rode my stallion hard across the empty countryside enjoying the peace from the sound of gunfire and the clean air in my lungs, for too long I breathed in the stink of gunpowder and cordite. I hadn't gone more than about twenty miles when I spied three young women travelling together. Were they strays from our column? It seemed unlikely but then it was just as unlikely that they were travelling alone, unescorted in these dangerous times. A Southern gentleman couldn't pass them by without offering his help so I rode up to them and dismounted. Immediately I felt there was something strange about the trio of young and strikingly beautiful young women. Although the prettiest and quite obviously the leader looked Mexican her skin was so pale it was almost translucent.

She murmured something to her friends and stepped forward as I swept my hat from my head and bowed to them,

"Major Jasper Whitlock at your service ladies. May I ask if you are travelling alone? Its dangerous here for such young ladies to be travelling without an escort."

The Mexican girl spoke then and her voice was like an angel, it almost caressed me as she formed the words,

"Major Whitlock, thank you for your offer, you could indeed be of great service to me."

As she spoke she stepped up to face me and put a hand behind my head, icy fingers chilling my warm skin. I swallowed nervously as she pulled my head down as if to whisper in my ear, not the conduct of a young lady at all but then as I said there was something strange about this group of women, I felt a terrible pain as her teeth sliced into my flesh and a trickle of warm blood run down my collar before an even more excruciating pain overtook me. It felt as if my very blood had turned to molten metal and was burning its way around my body. I fell to my knees and the last thing I remember seeing was my stallion galloping away as if terrified for its life. Then there was nothing but the terrible agony of my body fighting whatever poison the young Mexican girl had filled my body with. I had no idea how long I struggled against the pain, how long before I knew it was killing me and just as it reached the point when I was sure my body would explode with the heat being generated my heart seemed to stop. The normal sounds of breathing and heartbeat were no longer discernible. Was I dead?

It's what I thought at first and later I wished I had been but I was worse than dead, I had become the undead, a monster whose only craving was for blood. Maria, for that was the name of the Mexican girl, was there when I opened my eyes and she taught me how to stop the terrible burning in my throat, the insane urge to hunt and fight. She took me to small villages and watched smiling as I slaughtered men, women and children in my rage and thirst. Even though I could feel their terror, their pain, it didn't matter, it never stopped me but then slowly I regained control of myself, at least enough to listen to Maria and use my cunning to take my prey without those around realizing I was there. When I did well Maria rewarded me and I lived for the nights in her bed as we made love with the same abandon and hunger that we hunted our prey. When I disappointed her I was punished, she would withdraw from me, find another lover and flaunt him in my face until I went crazy and killed him too then claimed her as mine once more.

She told me her plan, her idea of an army of newborn vampires with which she could wrest control of the whole country from any other vampires, the humans would be hers and hers alone to hunt and kill. Between us we set up this army and I trained them, keeping only the best and disposing of the rest. Again and again I killed to feed and then to discipline and then again to weed out the weaklings. The pain seemed to grow and grow until sometimes it became too heavy a burden and I would allow myself to become the monster once more and destroy everything in my path, living or not, until the tension and pain dissipated enough for me to think rationally once more. Then I met Peter, a young American Maria had caught at the border and liked the look of. He was handed to me to change and train and he was the ultimate fighter, as a new-born he was fearless, determined, and powerful, often challenging me although he never won. I was far too canny to allow that. As the months turned into a year and it came time for the cull I spoke up for Peter, I told Maria that he would be an asset to her as my Captain, my second in command and reluctantly she agreed but she soon saw that I'd been right.

Between us we trained the best vampire army in the south. We destroyed all our rivals and spread both north and south annexing more and more territory for Maria. The trouble was that the more she had the more she wanted and slowly she began to give her favours to other commanders I had trained. She became watchful and I realised she was suspicious of me, especially now I had a friend in Peter. She thought I could become a rival and I knew that my days with her were coming to an end. Peter had fallen in love with one of the batch of new-borns who were coming up for the cull and when Maria gave me the list of those she no longer wanted I saw that the girl, Charlotte was on the list. As it was my job to supervise the cull with Peter I had to tell him and he begged me to save her. How I was supposed to do that I didn't know but he was my only friend and I knew he and Charlotte belonged together so I held her back until the end and as I started the process of killing those who had outlived their usefulness I signalled for Peter to take Charlotte and run. They needed no second bidding and were soon out of sight of the compound. The soldiers I was supervising never even missed them but of course Maria did and I paid dearly for what she saw as my treachery. It took six of them with their commander Nathan to take me down and I spent weeks in the punishment pit with no way to quench my thirst. I thought she would douse me with gas and burn me but instead I was allowed out and took my place as commander once more but she was watching, she needed me until Nathan, who she was grooming to take my place, was fully trained and ironically I was the one training him to fill that position. Little did I know what was waiting ahead for me.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Jasper

Peter came back several times and begged me to run away with him but something always stopped me, a kind of twisted loyalty to Maria perhaps or a fear of leaving the only world I now knew. Then one day I overheard Maria discussing my death with Nathan and I knew if I didn't run it would be too late so I waited until dusk when the perimeter guards were changing over and there was a small cull of the weakest and damaged newborns and I ran with Peter. The world was a new and terrifying place to me and with every human I killed and drained I felt a little of myself, of my humanity, die.

I tried not hunting but the thirst always drove me to it eventually and Charlotte was reserved with me, I think she thought I was dangerous, what if Maria came looking for me and found I was with them? I understood her fears and eventually I decided to branch out alone despite Peters protests. I had to make my own way in the world, find a way to live with the pain and guilt I felt every time I fed. I wondered from state to state hunting only when I couldn't stand the terrible burning in my throat any longer, then spent days wrestling with the fear, pain, and guilt of committing murder to stay alive. I even considered suicide although I had no idea how I could do it unless I threw myself into a fire and I still had a desire to live, or exist at least.

I had no plans, I just wandered, and then I met a man, or more correctly another vampire, one who knew me by name.

"Major Whitlock, or may I call you Jasper? I've been looking for you and that's not easy, you seemed to melt away whenever I go close but at last we meet."

"I don't know you, what do want with me?"

"I've noticed how hard our life is for an empath, how you struggle so hard to find a better way for yourself."

"So?"

"It just so happens that I have an alternative to offer. Would you be interested in discussing it?"

"I'm always willing to listen but who exactly are you?"

"Let's just say I like to help the underdog, those who need a helping hand or a little guidance. I can show you the way to a life you could more easily cope with."

"Really? And in return? What would you want?"

He laughed,

"I see you understand the way things work Jasper. Yes, its true I have something to ask in return but I don't think you would find it a problem."

"Try me."

"Very well. I can lead you to others who have found the way to survive without murdering humans."

"I've never heard of such a coven."

"I don't suppose you have but they do exist, as a family rather than a coven though.

"A family of vampires?"

"Don't sound so sceptical, I have no wish to harm you, in fact I have every incentive to see you succeed."

"Why?"

"Now that is the million dollar question but let me assure you that I mean you no harm, besides look at us, I am no match for the famous Major Whitlock."

He laughed depreciatingly and waited for me to speak,

"What do I have to do in return for this information? You want someone killed? Is that why you're here?"

"On the contrary I want you to keep someone alive. I will give you a time and a place where you can meet a young woman. This young woman will lead you to the family who can help you, who will show you how to survive without the terrible feelings of guilt and pain. In return all I ask of you is that you stay with her until sometime in the future you meet a certain young human. This human will carry with her a ring, the partner to this one."

He held out his right hand to show me the ring he wore, a gold band of interwoven strands with a strange pink stone inset.

"And when I meet this human? Who is she? Is she the one you want me to keep alive? A human? Who is trying to kill her?"

"So many questions Major and so few I can answer. I'm not privy to everything or I could give you a name, a place, a date. I don't see the future at least not in its entirety. All I can tell you is that this human holds the key to a new future for our kind but her fate is most unclear. If she should die or disappear from our sight then we are destined to stay under the thrall of the Volturi and such as Maria. If she lives then she could be the new way forward. We need her to find her own way into our world and survive with the knowledge until she finds her true mate. Together they will be unstoppable, all-powerful, but they will not be power-hungry, cruel, or evil. In short they will be everything the Volturi are not."

"If you can't see the future how do you know so much about this human?"

"Let's just say I have been blessed with a glimpse of what might be."

"So all I have to do is stay with your female until this human appears and keep her alive?"

"Yes, that is correct and while you do so you will be enjoying your new way of life. Doesn't that appeal to you?"

"What's the catch?"

"There is no catch. You can choose to walk away at any point and no one will stop you, I just hope you might be intrigued enough to stick around."

"And this female I'm going to meet, she's a vampire too?"

"Oh yes she is and such a tragic history. Luckily she remembers nothing of it. She is a sweet thing who will be good for you as a companion. You may find you enjoy her company."

"Match making too? Is she dangerous?"

"Alice? Oh no, just the opposite in fact. I imagine you will find it hard to think any ill of her."

"So you are offering me all this, a new life, a sweet companion, and all you want in return is for me to wait for the human wearing the ring to appear and keep her safe until she finds her mate?"

"Exactly Jasper. What have you got to lose except time and you have so much of that surely you don't begrudge a small portion to see if my tale comes true? Aren't you in the least but interested where this may all lead?"

"You've already told me, the end of the Volturi, but they don't interest me. I have no contact with them."

"But you know what they are, you've heard of their cruelty. Surely you would prefer to change things if you could, wouldn't you Major Whitlock?"

And that's how I ended up travelling to Philadelphia.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Alice

I should have known that I would suffer for my freedom and when my saviour explained what he wanted from me I understood. I understood that he knew of my gift and believed it was real. That I wasn't a witch but a very special person touched by the Gods and able to see things that might be. He was the first person to understand that my gift was powerful but not infallible.

"Alice, you see what will be if things remain the way they are but often things change, people change their minds or someone else becomes involved and your vision isn't able to pick up all the possible permutations so be careful to use it wisely and never ever rely totally on it. I am willing to make you an offer, one I think you would be silly to refuse but you have that option. If you choose to refuse me that is your right and you can walk away from me. I will even give you enough money to survive comfortably until you are called to meet your maker."

"I'm listening"

I sat nervously in the drawing room of a big house outside the city, it was warm and beautiful and I wanted to stay here for ever but I knew that wasn't likely. I had been given a fresh set of clothes, new ones made from fine linen and edged with lace. There was a hot bath with scented soap and food, real food, fresh vegetables and meat, and fruit and cream to follow. I felt I was in a wonderful dream and I hoped it would never end, but fairy tales always did. I just hoped mine would end the same way as the others, "and they lived happily ever after."

"I will make you immortal, a rich woman, with only one stipulation. I want you to travel to Philadelphia and help a young man who is very troubled. He needs your guidance, to find a new way to live. I will give you all the knowledge you will need to help both him and yourself. You take him to the family I tell you about, wait for him to find the one he is looking for and your task is done, your debt repaid. The rest of time is yours to spend as you like, you may stay or go as you please."

"Immortal?"

"Yes, that I'm afraid is non negotiable because it will be a long time before you meet him and he finds the one he is looking for, she has yet to be born."

"How do I become immortal?"

"I'm afraid that is unpleasant and painful but short-lived, and then no one will ever be able to hurt you again."

I thought about his words, I knew all about unpleasant and painful, it had been my life for so long. It sounded easy enough, too easy in fact.

"Who is this man?"

"Oh I think you will like him. His name is Jasper, that's all you need to know now. You'll see him in your visions soon enough. So, would you like to think about my offer or have you already made your decision? What do you say?"

"Will this man be a force for good or evil?"

I think you can answer that as well as I, look for your future and tell me."

I closed my eyes and let my mind drift and there it was, a vision of myself among others who looked like my stranger and I was happy. So, this Jasper couldn't be a bad person.

I opened my eyes and nodded my head,

"Very well. I agree."

He smiled and came to stand very close to my chair then knelt down to look into my eyes,

"There is one thing, after you change you will not remember your human life or me, just the task you have agreed to. Does this alter your decision because this is your last chance to back out?"

I thought about my family, my father turning away as I was led from the house screaming in terror. My mother and brother visiting that terrible place and leaving again without me.

"I don't think forgetting my past will be such a bad thing. I haven't changed my mind."

He smiled and kissed my forehead before lowering his face to my shoulder then I felt a terrible pain in my neck followed by a burning sensation in my flesh as if fire were racing around inside me. It became hotter and hotter and I screamed in fear and pain falling to the floor as I spun into the terrible heat and darkness, chanting my name over and over, 'Alice,Alice, Alice.'

I have no idea how long I suffered, only that it seemed months before my body finally cooled and I could open my eyes again. I sat up in a beautiful bedroom alone and with a burning thirst in my throat. I got up and went to look at my reflection unable to believe the face that looked at me. I was staring at a stranger, I didn't recognise myself, had I been ill? I tried to remember my past but it was just an empty darkness. Only one word remained in my head, Alice, that must be my name, Alice. My skin was very pale and my eyes were a startling deep red which shocked me although I wasn't sure why.

Going to the window I looked out across rolling countryside dotted with trees and a river glittering in the distance. I looked down and my hand, caught in a shaft of sunlight, glittered like the water. What had happened to me? I hadn't been like this before had I? But before what? There was no before in my memory.

I explored the room and found a closet full of beautiful clothes and a tapestry bag that reminded me of something although I couldn't remember what and I opened it feeling that it contained something. Inside was money, a lot of money, and a piece of note paper with writing in a beautiful script. I sat on the bed to read it.

"Alice, follow your visions and remember your task. Be careful to hide your true nature from those you meet."

It wasn't signed and much as I tried I could remember nothing prior to waking up except my name and a task I had agreed to. I was to head for Philadelphia and wait for someone... a young man, a troubled man. Suddenly his name came to me from the blackness in my head, Jasper. He was to join me but it was for me to trace where that would be using my gift. I closed my eyes and lay back on the bed waiting for a vision to tell me where I was to go. I saw a café in the centre of the city. It was raining hard and the windows were foggy but I knew there was someone outside, hesitant to enter, but he would, because our futures were bound up with each other. He needed me, but why?

The next vision terrified me at first. I saw myself chase after a child and sink my teeth into its neck, drinking its warm blood which stopped the burning in my throat. Was this my fate? Immortality came with its price, I was now reliant on human blood to keep me fed. Then I saw another vision, this time of a man like myself but with the most beautiful golden eyes. He was showing me how to feed on animal blood to satisfy my hunger rather than humans. I got a name, Carlisle Cullen, and a place, Boston, New England. Now I had a place and person to find but first I had to assuage this terrible thirst and try to work out how long it would be before I would meet my new friend.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

Alice

When the visions faded I had to decide how to get to Philadelphia but where was I now? I had no idea and the view from my window held no clues so I went downstairs very slowly my feet only brushing the carpet silently and I smiled, for some reason the peace steadied my nerves. The building wasn't big but it was deserted except for myself. In the kitchen was another note, this time a simple map. I was miles from Philadelphia in a small farming community but I instinctively knew I could get there easily, I could run, moving by night so I wouldn't be seen by the humans around me. The thought of stretching my legs and running for miles made me smile again, freedom was intoxicating.

I sat and waited as the sun dipped below the horizon before packing the clothes in a bag that I threw over my shoulder, pulling on the black cloak that was thrown over the chair and stuffing the money from the envelope into my pockets then I slipped out of the house and stood testing the air but I had no idea why. Then I smelled something wonderful, a scent that made my mouth water and set me running in its direction. I saw a small figure move in the shadows beside a log built outhouse and without thinking about it I sprang seizing the figure by the shoulder and face, wrapping my hand around its mouth so it was unable to cry out and sank my teeth into the soft vulnerable flesh. It didn't take long to drain the child but I carried his body for some miles before burying it in some woodland guiltily. I didn't want to keep doing this, I needed to find the man who could help me live a different life.

For now the burn had subsided and I ran through the night hiding up a tree when the sun rose knowing it would be dangerous if I were spotted in the daylight. As soon as the sun set that evening I ran once more and found myself on the outskirts of the city before it rose again. I found myself unable to avoid hunting again although this time I had enough self-control to wait for a grown man who was shadowing a lone female and I had a pretty good idea what he was thinking of. My strength was such that he didn't stand a chance and suddenly I was aware that everything about me was strange and unusual although I couldn't remember myself before I woke up in the house alone.

I wandered the city by night looking for the café where I was to wait for my companion and although the cafe itself didn't yet exist I found the spot where it would stand in the future, now all I had to do was wait. My vision didn't tell me any more than it would be raining heavily when he appeared so I wandered the shops by day choosing new clothes for myself and registering at a small hotel which was especially for ladies. I spent some time devising a background and history for myself. Everyone needed a past, a family, but I had no idea of mine so I made one up. I was the daughter of a business man and his wife who had been killed in a railway accident and had been left their money. I had no siblings and no other family and I'd been ill which explained my pale complexion and red eyes, part albino and part consumptive, a tragic figure who gathered around her the other females of the hotel as I perfected my behaviour to the fashion of the day.

I had no idea how old I was or when I was born. Not even where I was born and I found that a scary idea, I was a full grown woman with no idea who she was, not further back than a couple of weeks. It was about ten years later that I got the first clear vision of my companion. His time was getting closer and I could see he would very unhappy and weary and I wanted to find him, help him find a peaceful way of living, like the one Carlisle Cullen had found. The day we finally met it had been raining all afternoon and I sat at the counter of the coffee shop pretending to drink coffee and read a book but I was tense, would he come or had I been wrong about the timing? I hated the city, I wanted space around me but I'd never dared move too far away because I had no idea how much warning I would get of my companions arrival. I moved from one section of the city to another, changing my name and background and luckily I never ran into any one who knew me from another place and time. I guess being able to see my future was a good reward for having no past. Then I felt something, he was here, just outside but undecided as the rain started to fall heavier, then I saw him standing on the opposite side of the street, just as I'd seen him in my vision and he stepped off the path crossing the road, hurriedly so he fitted in, and I turned to watch as he opened the door and walked in.

Jasper

It was raining and everyone hurried for cover, I hurried too so I fitted in, fitting in was the most important thing. I had spent the past three weeks making my way to Philadelphia although I still hadn't decided whether to look for this female or not. He had been right though, I had nothing else important to do and it gave me a goal. I had resisted hunting for days but my thirst was driving me crazy and I found an old man beating a dog in an alley way so deciding he deserved to die I drained him then threw his body onto a refuse heap in the same alley, it was all he was worth. I walked on until something told me that I'd reached my destination. I couldn't see into the café from the other side of the street. The rain was driving against the window and the inside was misted up so I hurried across the road and walked inside to be met by a young woman who hopped off her stool and with a huge smile held out her hand to me,

"Jasper. You've kept me waiting a long time."

I took it without thinking and bowed slightly,

"I'm real sorry about that ma'am"

The touch of her hand gave me hope. She was so full of vitality and warmth although a vampire like me. I wondered if she knew why exactly we were meeting, I would find out but for now we left the café hand in hand and walked in the rain talking. She told me her past, which didn't take long since she could remember nothing beyond waking up alone in a house. All she knew was that she had seen someone who could help us live without murdering humans for blood. That was exactly what I needed so we decided to travel together and find this Carlisle Cullen. She picked up her things and we set off, a little awkwardly at first, but she soon got me talking about my past, fascinated by my human memories as she had none herself. I avoided mentioning the man I had met because she didn't seem to remember an encounter with him. Her lack of past made her nervous at times but as I pointed out perhaps it had been so horrific that her brain had wiped it from her memory. She started to shake her head then stopped and I saw her eyes fill with venom.

"You may be right Jasper but it's not easy having no past, no anchors to life."

I put my arm around her remembering his words that my companion would be sweet and good company, he was right of course and after a few days we became closer. When we weren't travelling she told me of her vision, of finding me, and how she felt safer now. Slowly she allowed herself to move closer to me until she started to put her head on my shoulder and allowed me to wrap an arm around her enjoying her scent so close to me. We became lovers although we both knew this was only a temporary arrangement because she saw after the first time we made love that there was another in my future. When I questioned her about her own future she just shrugged,

"I haven't seen anyone yet but maybe down the road I will find my special somebody. For now thank you for sharing your body with me"

I pulled her back down kissing her soft lips and wrapping her within my embrace getting as much as I gave. Alice gave me a measure of peace, the first since I had woken a vampire. She helped me to see that Maria had never loved me, she had merely used me for her own ends. My fighting skills, my ability to mould a good army, and my body. Everything had been hers to use or discard as she pleased.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

Jasper

The thought of finding Carlisle Cullen excited me, could I really live without feeling the horror and pain of my prey? It seemed impossible but Alice was convinced he existed so we travelled to Boston together and there we tracked down a Dr Carlisle Cullen at one of the larger hospitals. We then found out where he lived and went to check it out. He didn't live alone, that much was apparent, he seemed to have a mate but Alice said three others lived with them as well but were away so we decided to make our approach while he was alone with his mate. I left the talking to Alice who was much more confident than I was.

He didn't seem surprised that other vampires might just knock on his door and ask about his alternative life style. He invited us in readily enough and greeted us warmly but I think that was down mostly to Alice's happy demeanour, he seemed a little more reserved with me but I knew I gave off an aura of menace, it was my curse from being in Maria's company for so long. I'm not sure Carlisle and Esme knew quite what hit them, within hours Alice had stolen their hearts just as she had found her way into my affections and we were invited to join the family.

Alice commandeered one of the best bedrooms moving the belongings of its present occupant and no one chided her. As she'd introduced me as her partner we shared the room which was large and very light. I found out later that Esme had remodelled the entire place and this room had belonged to their "son" Edward as it was the best in the house. Edward was obviously the favoured "child", at least until Alice arrived.

When he got back he was understandably annoyed at Alice's high-handed actions but within hours she had him wrapped around her little finger. I found him less likeable but then he didn't like me much either so we were even. The other two occupants of the house were Rosalie and Emmett who were also mates. Rosalie was so reserved she seemed almost icy but for some strange reason she and I hit it off almost immediately and her mate Emmett was the kind to get on with almost anyone. We found we had some things in common, we both enjoyed pitting our strength against nature or each other. He taught me computer skills and I helped him refine his fighting skills. We were absorbed easily into the Cullen family as Carlisle taught us to hunt animals for food.

Alice found it relatively easy, soon fitting in seamlessly, pleased at last to have a family, while I found it hard, very hard, but I'd lived on human blood for so long the taste of animal blood wasn't pleasant at first and it never quenched my thirst completely like the real thing. The peace it gave me was worth the struggle though and my slips were excused by everyone except Edward who always wanted to rub my nose in my failures. The others defended me but it didn't stop him and I knew one day he and I would clash physically but he was wary after all I was taller, stronger, and faster than him. He could read my thoughts so knew what I was planning but I was more than capable of allowing instinct to take over and he couldn't read that as easily so he held back, using a war of words instead at which he outshone me but it was so one-sided he gave up when I refused to answer him back, to me it was a weapon for children not grown men.

As Rose and I were both blond the Cullens passed us off as orphaned twins, the Hales, they had taken in while Alice finally had a family and a surname, Cullen. I had great respect for Carlisle's ethos although it took some time to accept his way of living as a family unit with the "children" attending school. At first I had put my foot down, refusing to go back to school but as he explained it meant we could stay in one place for longer before our age forced us to move on. After all, a twenty-five year old who looked sixteen was one thing but a whole family of them, the eternal youths, was too dangerous. I had heard of the Volturi from Maria but only in passing. Carlisle explained them to me in depth as he'd lived with them for some time in earlier centuries. I almost told him of the stranger I had met who wanted a chance to oust them from their place as rulers of the vampire world but something held me back. Perhaps I was unsure he would keep it to himself or maybe I just felt it would make my task that much more difficult.

Fitting into the family's routine wasn't as difficult as I'd thought and with Alice at my side I even found school bearable although I still looked on my class mates as a possible food source. My slips became fewer and fewer and I kept my past from them or so I thought. Then one day Carlisle asked me to come to his study and I found Edward already seated wearing a superior sneer.

"Jasper, Edward has come to me with some rather alarming news. He says you are a warrior and not only that but you are also known as The Major. Is this true?"

"Yes. I'm not ashamed of it."

"I see... .Could you tell me why you never mentioned it before?"

"Because I left him behind when I left Mexico."

"You can't just stop being a killer."

I smiled at Edward.

"Well I haven't killed you yet so I guess that squashes your argument doesn't it?"

Carlisle frowned at his favourite son and addressed me again,

"I suppose it's better if you keep it a secret but I wish you had told me Jasper, it could have put me in a difficult position with the Volturi. They frown on our way of life as it is and knowing we have a human hunter in our midst would have made it that more distasteful to them."

"Why? I hunt animals now the same as the rest of you. Surely that should just prove that your way of life is viable."

"Oh yes, if you can tame a wild beast then Aro should give you a medal Carlisle."

I'd just about had enough of Edward and I shot to my feet grabbing him by the collar,

"Any time you want to see how tame I really am just say the word."

"Jasper please, Edward apologise, that was extremely offensive."

Edward apologised through gritted teeth but any relationship we might have had died with that encounter and I waited for him to pluck up the courage to take me on although Alice said he never would. I kept watching for the girl with the ring but she never appeared and I wondered if she ever would although the stranger had been certain that she would turn up eventually. I was getting a little tired of the Cullens. Not Rosalie who I liked very much, or Emmett who it was impossible to dislike for long he was so affable but of Edward and his high-handed ways. I'd watched him get his own way time after time and seen Carlisle put his wishes above those of Esme on occasion. I did wonder why Esme put up with it but I could see how much she loved her mate and forgave him his weakness when it came to his first creation.

The family seemed a strange concept to me after so long living in Maria's compound but I needed to stay with the family until I found this human and her mate so I persevered. We left Boston and moved to other cities and I soon understood Carlisle's thinking, stay as long as possible in one spot and only move when it became apparent that the family was being eyed with some confusion as humans saw we weren't ageing. The choice of a new base was always a family decision but eventually Esme got her way and they decided to return to Forks Washington. Carlisle was sure to give me a lesson on the Quileutes although why he thought I would start trouble with them was beyond me. In general I kept to myself when I wasn't with Alice so I was hardly likely to come into close contact with the Quileutes.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

Bella

The day my mother died was the most terrible of my life, she and I had been friends as well as parent and child as we travelled around the country together trying new experiences and living like gypsies. I had been at school when it happened, she had been driving to work at the kindergarten where she taught part-time and had been side-swiped by a truck hauling steel pipes. She had been killed instantly and the police had contacted my dad and he'd caught a plane straight away from Seattle to be there for me.

I wasn't sure how to react to him, I'd not had much to do with my father since my mother walked out on him when I was just a few months old. He and I spent a couple of weeks together in the summer and the odd Christmas but in general he was a friendly stranger so when I saw him I just didn't know what to say any more than he did, we just looked at each other but then I burst into tears and he opened his arms to comfort me.

Renee dead? My mum gone, never to return? It hardly seemed possible but he was here and she wasn't. I hadn't been allowed back to the house, staying with a friend of my mums who also worked at the kindergarten so when he drove me there after picking me up I expected her to open the door with her usual sunny smile. Instead he opened it with a key and as I ran in I could feel it was empty, it felt different as if with her death Renee had ripped the soul out of our little house. I ran upstairs to her room and flung myself on her bed cuddling the battered old teddy that lived there tightly to me as I started to cry once more.

Charlie came up a while later to find me sitting white-faced on the floor with the photographs of our adventures scattered around me. I remembered every one of those occasions and they made me feel better, as if in the photographs she was still alive in some way.

"Bella I'm really sorry honey. We'll stay here until after the funeral then you can move back to Forks with me."

"Forks? But all my friends are here."

That was a lie actually, I didn't have any real friends but this was home not Forks, I hated the place, it rained all the time, it was cold, and depressing.

"Well you can't stay here on your own and I have to go back to work so you have no choice, once you settle in you'll soon make friends. People in Forks are always happy to see you."

That was a laugh, I hadn't been there for over ten years, he came to visit me once I told mum how much I hated Forks. I think she liked it that I didn't think more of it than she had, still he was trying his hardest to console me.

"I guess you should sort out your mums things. What you don't want Cathy has said she'll box up and take to goodwill."

I wanted to keep everything but he was right, a lot of mums things would be of no use to me so I nodded looking round the room.

"I'm going to sleep in here tonight."

He nodded then turned,

"Cathy brought a casserole over so you better come down and eat while it's still warm."

I hated the thought of life going on with Renee dead, eating, breathing, even talking should have stopped for me too I missed her so much but I forced down a few mouthfuls Charlie looking awkward and out of place in our kitchen.

"Can I see mum?"

He looked up at me and shook his head,

"No honey, the accident was pretty horrific."

I nodded and my mind started working overtime as I imagined what horrific might mean and I got up running upstairs to her room and resuming my place on her bed cuddling the old teddy to my chest as I cried myself to sleep.

When I woke up the next morning I thought it might have been a bad dream until there was a knock on the door and it opened to reveal Charlie with a mug of coffee for me. He put it down on the bedside locker and sat beside me wrapping an arm around my shoulder.

"Bells I know this is going to be difficult for you but I have no choice, you'll have to come back to Forks with me. I thought I might try tidying up downstairs, your mum never was one to keep stuff neat."

I wanted to leap to her defence but I knew he was right, mum had been so untidy it drove me crazy too. I was like him in that way, everything in its place and a place for everything. He could do what he liked down there but upstairs, mums room, was mine, I would sort it out up here.

"I found a couple of boxes in the garage, I'll bring you one up."

I nodded and went to shower locking the door so I could grieve in private. When I'd strung it out as long as I could I dressed and went back to my mums room to start sorting things out.

Dad had replaced the photographs in the old case we always kept them in and I opened the top placing the photos of Renee and I that usually stood by her bed inside. I opened the drawers and took out the few things she had, a little make up, a few old diaries she never wrote in, body lotion, and headache tablets, scraps of paper she'd scrawled numbers on, old phone numbers, her pin numbers that she was always forgetting, even old e mail addresses we'd used over the years. Most of it went into the bin along with my tears. Her clothes I piled up for the goodwill shop all except the tee shirts from places we'd visited together, those I would keep for the memories they held. Sorting out was interrupted by visits from her work mates and other friends and of course the funeral directors. She hadn't been religious so we opted for a humanist service followed by cremation. Mum had always said she wanted to be scattered over the ocean,

"It's the only way I'll ever see the world Bella."

Quite how we would do this I wasn't sure until Charlie told me he had a friend with a boat that travelled the islands around the bay and he would arrange a trip so we could make her wishes a reality.

The funeral was short and sweet and there were few mourners, just the staff from the kindergarten and some of my class mates who weren't really friends. We never stayed anywhere long enough for me to develop real friendships and as a result I was something of a loner. Charlie stood uncomfortable in a suit and tie by my side with his arm around my shoulder and for some reason I suddenly felt much closer to him. He'd always been something of a friendly uncle to me but now I understood he was in fact my father despite the years and the miles that had parted us.

A few people came back to the house including two that had stood out at the service, two Native Americans, one of whom I recognised as Billy Black, dad's best friend from the reservation. I still remembered the day he had his accident. I was with dad in Forks the very last time I stayed there and dad got a message through the station that there had been a serious road accident involving his friend and a drunk driver. Billy came out of hospital in a wheelchair and he'd been in it ever since. The other man was older but I didn't recognise him until dad introduced us. It was Harry Clearwater and I remembered dad went fishing with him. It was nice that they'd come although I knew it was to support dad not mourn Renee, they, as Charlie's friends, had not been fans of my mother.

Both spoke kindly to me and said they looked forward to having me live in Forks, maybe they thought it would be good for dad to have someone to look after him.

"Jacob is eager to see you Bella"

I racked my brains, of course his son Jake. He and I had been great friends when I was little and spent summers in Forks, I hardly remembered him now but I guess knowing anyone was better than being a complete stranger to everyone.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

Dad and I stayed on another week for the formalities and we cleared out the house between us, it was only rented so I knew everything had to go but some things hurt more than others. Usually silly little things like the muffin pans mum and I used when we were depressed on rainy days or when money was really tight. We would make muffins and sit by the fire eating ourselves sick. The one thing I refused to throw away was mum's bear. I had no idea where he'd come from and neither did Charlie but he'd always been a fixture sitting on her bed with his faded red bow and black shiny nose. She had called him Zeus and when I asked her why she would just pick him up, give him a cuddle and say it was a secret between her and the bear.

I looked up the name and discovered he was the god of the sky and ruler of the gods of Mount Olympus. I thought it was a strange choice of name but when I questioned her further she informed me that Zeus had belonged to her mother before her and her mother too and each descendant refreshed the ribbon while the bear always sat on its owners bed,

"Maybe he watches over us like our ancestors Bella, who knows, but one day he will take his place on your pillow. The only thing that will stop the process is if I die before I hand him on to you."

"What happens then?"

She smiled enigmatically,

"Then the time will have come for Zeus to give up his secrets."

I didn't understand when she told me and I didn't understand any better now but if her little story had been more than a fairy tale perhaps Zeus would give up his secrets. In any case I wrapped him in a towel and packed him in my case carefully complete with a new red ribbon I found in mums old sewing box. The day we flew up to Seattle it rained and I wondered if it was natures way of getting me accustomed before I started my new life in soggy Forks.

As if to prove my memory bad the sun was shining when we landed and continued to shine on the long drive to Forks. I was really glad Harry had come to pick us up because I hated the thought of the journey in Charlie's cruiser, it was so embarrassing. I always felt anyone seeing me would think I was a criminal or something. When we drew up at the house it was just as I remembered, sitting on its corner plot with a slightly unkempt lawn and a front door that needed a lick of paint. Charlie unlocked and handed me a key,

"You'll need that Bells. You know where everything is so help yourself. Harry says Sue put a casserole in the fridge for us so if you could put it in to heat up while I just check in at the station. I left in a bit of a hurry."

I nodded and went in turning the oven on to warm up then carried my case upstairs and dropped it in my room. Someone had been busy here, the room smelled of fresh paint and the throw over the bed still had the creases from its packaging. I didn't have the heart to unpack yet so I went back downstairs and put the kettle on then rummaged through the cupboards for coffee and sugar. The shelves were almost empty, just a few packets and tins but there was a box full of money with the word' Housekeeping' written on it and I recognised the hand which brought a lump to my throat. Mum had written that years ago and Charlie still used it although he didn't exactly shop with the contents by the look of things. When the kettle boiled I made us both coffee and put Sue's dish in to warm up.

I took dads coffee through to him and he nodded his thanks still listening to someone on the other end of the phone. He'd finished by the time the casserole was hot and we sat together in the dining alcove to eat. I remembered sitting here as a child watching dad clean his guns or make new fishing flies and I had to smile. We were both older but I'd bet he still sat here to do the same things years after my memories.

"School starts next week so you have a few days to settle in. I've enrolled you so it wont take long to get settled in. The kids are a good crowd and I know you'll soon make friends."

He was more optimistic than me on that score but we'd see. At least I knew I'd be here until I graduated so maybe I would have the chance to make some friends but I was the new girl, a novelty in a small town school and that thought scared the hell out of me. I was a very private person, much like my dad, and being watched and criticised would only make me more awkward and accident prone. Nerves always did that to me.

Once dinner was over I excused myself to get unpacked and shower. I was tired after the stress of the last couple of weeks and hoped tonight I might just get some sleep in new surroundings. It didn't take long to unpack, I didn't have a lot of stuff, that came from moving so often, but I filled a drawer with the tee shirts from our trips and put Zeus in his place on my pillow. Seeing him there brought tears to my eyes again but I went to shower knowing dad wouldn't hear me cry with the water running. That night I lay awake and listened to the rain that had finally started to fall again. As I drifted off to sleep I felt Zeus against my cheek as if he were comforting me and when I woke up again the sun was streaming through the window again. Two days with sun in Forks was something of a record!

After breakfast dads had to go into work but I didn't mind, I gave the place a bit of a tidy up and made a list of things we needed for the cupboards. I enjoyed cooking which had been a good thing really because Renee was a diabolical cook. As a result we had eaten out a lot and I thought Charlie probably did the same looking at the kitchen. It was the cleanest room in the house. The doorbell went mid morning and I went to answer it hoping it wouldn't be someone with commiserations but it was a young man who stood on the doorstep. He had long black glossy hair and the same colouring as Billy so hazarding a guess I spoke,

"Jacob?"

He smiled broadly,

"Bella you remembered me."

"Sort of. Come in."

He followed me through to the kitchen and sat down watching as I made fresh coffee.

"I'm glad you came back with Charlie. He wasn't sure you'd want to."

"I didn't have a lot of choice really. I don't have anyone else."

"Still don't like Forks then?"

I shook my head then relented,

"Its OK, I guess I'll get used to it. What's the school like?"

He laughed,

"No idea, I go to school on the Res but I bet its smaller than your last one."

"Oh yeah. So what's the library like here?"

"Books aren't really my thing Bella. I'm better with my hands. Actually I'm rebuilding a car at the moment so I have one when I get my driver's license."

I remember then that he Was younger than me. I also realized I had no transport and the thought of rolling up to school in the cruiser gave me shudders but then I heard a horn outside and Jake jumped up.

"That's Billy and Charlie."

I followed him out to find the cruiser parked up next to a rather battered looking red truck, must be Billy's I thought then dad handed me a set of keys,

"Its a welcome home present. I thought you'd like your own set of wheels."

I raced to the truck and got in looking around. It smelled of oil and faintly of tobacco but it was clean inside and it ran. What more could I ask for.

"Can I take it for a drive?"

Charlie laughed and handed me a wad of dollars,

"Make yourself useful and buy some groceries. Take Jake with you to carry things."

Jake jumped in beside me and I drove off. It took a few minutes to get used to the controls but I fell in love with the truck immediately.

"So where's the store?"

Jake gave me directions and pushed the trolley round as I filled my grocery list from memory. There was a lot but Charlie had given me plenty of money to cover it and some left over so I filled the truck up too and drove back to the house feeling a lot better. Jake brought the groceries in and helped me unpack while Charlie stood watching

"We got guests coming? The school football team or something?"

I ignored his sarcastic comment and he went through to sit with Billy, taking two cans of beer from the fridge. Something he would have to stock up on himself but I was sure he could manage that!

Billy and Jake stayed for dinner, steak and salad with baked potatoes and a fresh fruit salad and cream.

"Hey Charlie you be careful, you might need a bigger uniform if Bella cooks this well every day."

Dad smiled but didn't reply and I wondered if he was used to eating like this or of he used the diner a lot. I'd soon find out but I thought some home cooking and fresh ingredients would do him good. He was too thin, a trait I'd inherited from him which I was thankful for. When Jake and Billy left I thanked Charlie with a hug and a kiss on the cheek making him blush.

"Thanks for the truck dad."

"Well you needed wheels of your own, especially to get back and forth to school. Jake did it up for me. I think he's taken a shine to you, we'll be seeing more of him."

I groaned, romance wasn't on my to do list while I was still at school so I'd watch myself with Jacob.

It had started raining again when I got into bed but I curled up with Zeus and told him all about my truck hoping Renee could hear me, wherever she was. Charlie had arranged for us to go out on his friends boat the next day to scatter Renee's ashes and I wasn't looking forward to the task. In the event it was much better than I had feared and I had to smile as her ashes spread out on the waves, she would see the world now. When we landed Billy and Jake were waiting and we had dinner together in the harbour restaurant where fish was definitely the dish of the day! Dad told a story about bringing Renee here when they were courting and the servers face when she asked if they had anything other than fish. It sounded like mum, she could put her foot in it with the best of them but always got away with it when she flashed her brightest smile. The memory hurt but I held back the tears and Jake who realised how I felt took my hand in his to comfort me. As we drove back he wound his arm around my shoulder and I lay my head on his shoulder hoping he wouldn't take this for more than comfort.

That night I had the first strange dream, I was sitting in my bedroom listening to mum talking to someone on the phone so I could only hear her side of the conversation,

"Yes I still have him"

"No I haven't needed to hand him down yet. Everything is the same as always. Why can't you tell me what's so special about him?"

"So only the one who needs to find out will be shown?"

Her voice faded out then but a vision of Zeus sitting on mums bed stayed in my mind until I woke up the next morning and he had fallen to one side so his paw was against my cheek as if consoling me.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

Bella

It was time for my first day at Forks High and I really wasn't looking forward to it but the sooner it was over the better so I made sure I got there early and almost ran to the office so I wouldn't see any stares from the other students but I heard a few whispers, everyone knew who I was and why I was here. In the office the women were very nice and I felt a little better when I left with my schedule of classes and a map of the campus. Campus! That was a bit of a laugh really as the whole school would have fit nicely in the games field of my last campus. I was looking at the map when I heard a voice

"You must be Isabella the new girl. Hi there, I'm Eric, I run the school newspaper. Do you want some help?"

I looked up to see an Asian guy smiling at me,

"Hi Eric, its Bella, I prefer Bella. I was looking for the science department."

He smiled,

"Follow me. We're in the same science class."

He chatted as he showed me where the class was, telling me about everything that went on in school, not that it took long but it was nice to have a face I could put a name to.

As I walked into the science lab the chatter stopped and everyone looked then it started again as I walked over to the teacher with my paperwork. He was pretty nice, I didn't have to introduce myself to the class and I found an empty bench by a window looking out on the sunny lawn, yes sun again! It was getting creepy, what had happened to all the rain? By lunchtime I had made a couple of tentative friends, a guy called Mike Newton in History and a girl called Angela Webber in English.

The cafeteria was the first time I'd seen all the students together and they'd seen me but chatting to Angie I almost didn't notice the stares and comments.

"Don't worry about it Bella. They'll soon forget about you, they usually have other fish to fry."

"Oh? More new students?"

I asked hopefully but she shook her head,

"No just a little more odd than the Chiefs daughter. You'll see."

I looked round but I didn't see anyone out of the ordinary and she laughed,

"They aren't here today but you'll see what I mean when you see them."

She introduced me to the rest of her table and they soon ignored the new girl or at least included me in the conversation even though I had no idea what or who they were talking about.

"I tell you Eric I'm sure it was a Cullen on that motorbike."

"Well I've never seen this huge bike let alone the rider, besides what does it matter? My dad would go nuts at the thought of me on a motorbike."

I thought about Charlie and agreed with Jessica and Angie but of course the other girl, one I had taken an instant dislike to had to argue.

"I wouldn't tell my parents, that way they wouldn't moan. I'd love to ride on one or in one of the Cullen cars. After all lets be fair you'd be crazy not to if asked."

Everyone else rolled their eyes so I decided not to ask about the Cullens until later. It was last lesson, gym, when I got the opportunity to quiz Jessica about them.

"I wouldn't worry about them Bella. They are mega weird! Gorgeous but scary with it, besides they're all taken except Edward and you'd have to be something very special before his highness would deign to even notice you."

I was intrigued by this description and eager to see the strange and wonderful Cullens.

Alice

I saw something was coming, something very important but I couldn't pin it down. We'd all heard about Chief Swans daughter coming to Forks after the death of her mother but I wasn't sure that had anything to do with this strange feeling, a misty vision that just wouldn't clear. I talked about it with Jasper but he just shrugged,

"If it clears and you think it might be something let me know. In the meantime would you like to ride to school on the bike with me?"

I arched one eyebrow, why did he ask? He knew the answer, he also knew Carlisle would throw a fit if he rode to school on it. He hadn't been happy when Jazz came home with it and even less when he went out night after night riding the roads between Forks and Portland. I wondered if he might be feeling the pull of human blood again but his eyes stayed the same shade of melted butter so I didn't think that was the problem. Something was driving him to keep moving but he couldn't or wouldn't confide in me.

Yesterday, Bella Swan's first day at school had been sunny so we missed her, today it was cloudy although there was no rain yet so we would finally get to meet her. I was excited because I had a feeling she and I would become friends. I'd seen myself with her laughing and chatting and the thought of a friend outside the family was wonderful. We loved each other but just sometimes it would be great to have someone new to talk to. Jasper and I had been in the Cullen family for years now and he was still waiting for something to happen, becoming impatient some times but still he stuck it out and although he and I were still together our relationship had become more platonic. We only made love very occasionally, when one or the other felt the need for reassurance. However I knew a time would come when Jasper would leave me, he had a task just as I had I was sure but he never spoke about it. I had seen someone in my own life and as it meant staying with the Cullens I was happy enough to remain.

Wanting time to contemplate Jazz rode with Rose and Emmett while I hitched a ride with Edward. I was the only one who could stand him in any quantity, he had become more arrogant and less a part of the family over the past couple of years and I was the only one to see the reason although I would never admit it to anyone, not even Jazz. Carlisle and Esme began spending more time alone together. They took trips to the city or went hunting alone and it really annoyed Edward. He wanted to be number one in the family and number one with Carlisle even though he must know Carlisle had a mate, Esme who loved him equally deeply. As we drove to school, I got a sudden vision,

"Edward stop the car"

He slammed the brakes on, looking around wildly then glared at me.

"What Alice?"

"You have to be very careful at school. The new girl"

"What about her? I'm sick of hearing about her."

"Her blood, she's your singer."

He turned blazing eyes on me,

"Very good Alice and whose idea was that one? Jasper? Rose? They'd both like to get me in trouble."

"No, its true Edward I see her, she calls to you"

"Well do I kill her?"

"No but you want to, you find her interesting"

"Interesting? A human? As if that's likely Alice. We'll see. Just don't tell any of the others about this or I'll be the laughing stock."

"Just be careful Edward."


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

Alice

At school I met Bella in English our first class and managed to arrange it that she sat beside me. We started to talk and by the end of the lesson we were already friends. As we left I saw Edward watching from the other end of the corridor glaring at me but I just ignored him as usual. I didn't see her again until lunchtime when the family walked in together and took our usual seats at what had become known as the Cullen table.

I saw her watching as we walked in and ask Angie who the others were. She dismissed Emmett and Rose immediately and smiled at me as I passed with Jasper who still found humans en masse a little daunting. They exchanged a look which was most unusual, Jasper rarely made eye contact with any of the humans and most humans found him too intimidating to look directly at. Then Edward walked past and I saw them lock eyes for a moment. His went dark and I squeezed Jaspers arm in warning, I'd told him of my fear and he promised to act if it became necessary but then Edward carried on to our table and sat quite deliberately so he could watch her from the corner of his eye.

Bella

I found Alice friendly enough although she had a slightly strange look with her pale skin and golden eyes and I was intrigued to see the rest of the family. I'd heard certain tales from other students about how intimidating they were and when they walked in I was ready to see for myself. Rosalie and Emmett did indeed seem intimidating, she was so superior and had eyes only for her boyfriend who looked like a body builder although he had a twinkle to his eyes that I liked. Next were Alice and her boyfriend Jasper. Now while I knew her enough not to be bothered by her I was drawn to her boyfriend Jasper in a way I couldn't explain. When our eyes met something happened to me. There was a twinge in my mind as if he meant something, looked familiar even, but I knew I'd never seen anyone resembling him before.

The last member of the Cullen family walked alone behind the others his eyes scanning the room and I knew instinctively it was me he was looking for and then his head snapped round and our eyes met. Like the rest of the Cullens he was extremely pale and had the same strange eye colour but it was the colour of his hair that caught my attention. It was a strange shade of bronze and made him look unlike anyone else. I could see why the girls in school would be interested, he was very handsome almost snaring your attention without making any effort.

I tried to join in the conversation at my table but I was distracted by the Cullen family. Angie nudged me and whispered,

"Edward Cullen keeps looking over at you."

I glanced quickly and saw she was right he was, but he wasn't the only one, Jasper too was looking in my direction as if trying to decide something then he turned his attention to his brother once more and he said something that Edward wasn't happy about because I could see him snapping a reply to his brother.

After that I tried very hard not to look over but both Angie and Jessica insisted on giving me updates. I had glares from Rosalie, interested glances from the guys and Alice who seemed oblivious to the attention her siblings were giving me chatted away gaily to her sister. By the end of lunch break I was feeling really self conscious and groaned when walking into science I found myself seated next to Edward of all people. As I took my seat he gave me the distinct impression that he wasn't glad to see me. I turned and said hi but he glanced away and I could see his jaw was clenched. The lesson was the strangest I'd ever had, not because of the work which wasn't particularly difficult but because my lab partner didn't say a word, he just kept his fists clenched and sat as far from me as possible which wasn't far on a lab bench. He was up and at the door as the bell rang and I heaved a sigh of relief, that was a very weird experience indeed!

Edward

Alice had been right of course, Bella Swans blood did call to me and I found it difficult to control my urge to drain her right there in class in front of everybody. As soon as I was able I left the room thinking furiously. I could soon persuade her to follow me into the wooded area at the back of the school and drain her there. No one would ever know it was me and I hung around outside waiting for her but it was my dear brother I ran into, Jasper was already leaning against the wall and stood up as he saw me.

"Edward this way."

"I don't need you to tell me what to do or where to go."

"If you drain her here you will put the whole family at risk so come on."

I shrugged off his grip, aware however that he allowed me to, and walked out ahead of him,

"She's mine and I will have her. You can't stop me."

"You think so? I can stop you putting us all in danger so just get in the damn car."

I threw my books in the back seat and got in the Volvo to find Alice smiling at me,

"I told you Edward and you didn't believe me."

I didn't answer her, just started the engine and drove out of the car park much too fast trying to dissipate some of my anger and thirst by overworking the Volvo's engine but of course it didn't help.

"Edward you should leave, go to Denali before you do something stupid."

I turned to her angrily

"If I needed advice from you or your precious Jasper I'd ask for it."

"Sometimes you don't know what you need Edward, we're trying to keep you and the rest of us from being discovered now do as I say. It's for the best."

The thing that really annoyed me was that she was right. Escaping from the call of Bella Swan's blood was the best thing I could do but I hated the thought of running away, it made me look weak.

Jasper

We followed in Emmett's truck to make sure Edward went home, Emmett was ready to aid me if he decided to back track for Bella while Rosalie spent the entire journey bitching about his lack of self-control and how he was going to get us discovered if he didn't stop and think. Carlisle was waiting on the doorstep as arranged and he took Edward straight up to his study while Emmett and I sat outside in the rain, just in case.

"He wont be able to control his thirst Jazz, I couldn't, not against my singers you saw that."

"He has to Emmett, no one could connect you to the deaths of your singers but everyone in the school cafeteria saw his interest in Bella Swan. He has to control himself or we have to move, fast.

I could hear the conversation in Carlisle's study and I was pleased to hear Carlisle laying down the law to my dear brother.

"Edward, Alice is right you need to leave at least for a while. Its far too dangerous for you here."

"You mean dangerous for the rest of you."

"Yes for all of us son. We've worked too hard to lose it all because of your stubbornness. I've contacted Eleazer and he'll meet you at the airport, you're booked on a flight from Seattle tonight and Esme and I will drive you there. Spend some time talking to him, he understands your dilemma. Stay there until Christmas and decide what you want to do but do not come back here. Not even if you think you've conquered your longing for Bella's blood."

"You just want to get rid of me Carlisle."

"Edward please, you know that's not true. We love you son and that's why we are doing this. To stop you from doing something you'll regret later. Remember your feelings after you left before and killed those humans."

There was silence then and I knew from Edwards emotions that he had been persuaded much as his natural instinct was crying for him to go straight to Bella's house and snatch her. The danger was over in the short-term at least.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven

Bella

I was glad to get home after the strange science class and decided I would try to find another lab partner if I couldn't change class. I really didn't need a load of weird crap from anyone the way I felt at the moment. I still missed Renee and no more so than when I shut the door behind me. She and I had always spent time discussing our day over coffee when I got in but there was no one here, the house was silent and empty. Grabbing the ingredients I made a steak pie ready to put in the oven when Charlie rang to say he'd be home soon. His job made his hours erratic which hadn't mattered when he lived alone but now I was here he had made plans so I would know when he would be back with a call. When I'd done that I went upstairs and emptied my school bag opening my books to do a geography paper that wasn't due for a couple of weeks. I was starting early but it would pass the time, I had nothing else to do. I was about half way through it when Charlie rang.

"Bells I'm gonna be really late. We've had an animal attack and I need to go out with the trackers. Get yourself something and stick mine in the fridge, I'll microwave it when I get in. Oh yeah, and make sure the doors are locked, just a precaution. I have to go now honey sorry."

After he rang off I put the pie in the oven and some vegetables to steam then checked the doors although why I needed to lock them I wasn't sure, could wolves or bears open doors? It seemed strange to be wary of animals instead of people, I wasn't used to it. Billy rang to check on me and offered for Jake to come over and keep me company but I declined politely. The last thing I wanted tonight was to be making small talk. I was tired and depressed and I just wanted to go to bed and read. After dinner I cleared up and left Charlie a plate ready in the microwave then went upstairs to finish my paper before showering then I grabbed a book and lay on my bed to lose myself in reading. Zeus fell forward as I lay down and his furry paw touched my cheek. It was stupid but it made me feel less lonely. I had no idea what time Charlie got in but it was very late when I fell asleep and he wasn't back then.

We met over breakfast the next morning and he looked shattered.

"Did you find your animal?"

He shook his head

"Not yet but we will. The Quileute trackers are going out again today."

"What was it?"

"We think a wolf. It attacked a hiker in the woods just the other side of town."

"Does that happen often?"

"Nope, but you do get the occasional rogue. An old or sick wolf that sees man as an easy target. The hiker survived but he got a nasty mauling so stay out of the woods Bells."

"I will, you know how much I hate hiking."

He laughed remembering the few times he'd taken me for walks in the forest. I found every tree root and promptly fell over them, some that weren't even there as well. I had no hand eye coordination and that wasn't helpful. I was doubly glad dad hadn't wanted to teach me to shoot otherwise he'd probably be perforated along with most of the residents of the town! I drove to school with a feeling of dread in my stomach. What was I going to do if I met Edward Cullen today? I decided the only way to sort this out was to confront him although I hated confrontations but in the event I needn't have worried. I saw Alice in first class and she told me that Edward had left for a few days on personal business. She smiled to see my relief.

"Did he spook you?"

"He acted really strange in class."

"I wouldn't worry, Edward is a bit odd at the best of times. Just ignore him...I do."

I couldn't help laughing at her words and I felt much better until lunchtime but despite her assurance I half expected to see him in the cafeteria and only relaxed when I saw the empty chair at their table. The others were deep in conversation although Rosalie looked up long enough to scowl. What was it with the Cullens? Edward and now Rose disliking me. I did my best to ignore them and joined in the conversation on our own table. The others were organising a beach party and I allowed myself to be roped in.

"Good, you'll meet more people that way. Do you surf?"

I looked at Jessica in disbelief then glanced at the rain pouring down the windows,

"Definitely not, I need to see steam coming off before I go in the water."

Mike and Eric burst out laughing and I saw the Cullen heads turn to look at us.

By the time school was out I was beginning to regret agreeing to the party, the weather forecast wasn't good but then it never was in Forks and the others were enthusing about the surf forecast for Saturday. Still it was too late to back out so I made sure I had plenty of warm clothes and a book just in case I was left alone while the others surfed. Charlie was happy I was making friends but he made me promise I wouldn't venture into the forest that bordered the beach at La push. I drove to the party with Mike, Jessica, Eric, and Angie and I was pleased when Angie told me she didn't surf either so we sat in the truck with the heater on low. Angie needed the bathroom after a couple of hours and disappeared into the trees which made me nervous.

When she hadn't come back ten minutes later I followed her in calling her name softly and waiting for a response but I didn't get one and I hesitated, did I go in further or go back to the beach and get the guys to help me. Deciding I'd look a real idiot if she came wandering out as I sent up a distress flare I sighed and went further into the trees calling her name more loudly then stopped. I'd heard soft footfalls behind me but when I looked round there was nothing there. A sudden scream made me start running calling Angie's name as I went then I crashed out into a clearing and through the misty rain I could see Angie standing up against a tree trunk while closing in on her was what looked like a huge dog which I guessed must be a wolf.

Casting around desperately for something to distract it I saw a big stick and hurled it in the direction of the animal. With my aim it was surprising it got anywhere near the wolf but it hit it on its back and the creature whirled round fangs exposed growling loudly then started to run at me.

I closed my eyes knowing I couldn't outrun it and waited to feel the teeth slash into me but then there was a terrible thud as if it had hit another wolf and hearing snarls and growls I opened my eyes to see two wolves fighting, rolling over and over on the ground so I gestured for Angie to join me and holding hands to stay together we ran back to the beach only to find the guys changing from their wet suits. We gasped out our story and everyone piled into the three cars and drove straight back to town. They dropped Angie and myself at the station to report the sighting waiting in the car park for us.

When he heard our story my dad rang the trackers to go to La push and look for the wolves then turned on me angrily,

"I told you to stay out of the trees didn't I? You could have been killed Bella."

"Chief Swan she only came to find me. I needed the bathroom and I guess when I didn't come back Bella came looking for me."

Charlie hesitated, he could hardly berate me for helping a friend, especially one who had come close to being killed by a huge wolf. The trackers couldn't find the wolves although they did admit to seeing a few tracks but they also said we had exaggerated the size of the animals and it was put down to hysteria on Angie's part and a lack of anything to judge size by on mine. I knew what I'd seen and so did Angie but we kept silent even when everyone at school started to rag us about it. Alice seemed very interested and was so persistent I had no choice but to tell her exactly what we'd seen after which she seemed very concerned and I had no idea why.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve

Alice

Somehow I knew Bella was important and the fact I couldn't see her or her future any longer made me very uneasy. Once Edward had left she just faded from view as if I only saw her because he was involved and now he wasn't any longer I didn't see her. I spoke to Jasper about it but he didn't seem terribly interested as long as Edward stayed away. I wanted to get to know her better, she intrigued me, so I asked Carlisle if I could invite her over. That started a terrible row with Rosalie but of course I won!

"After all what is she going to find out by visiting? That we don't eat? I wont invite her for dinner. That we don't sleep? I won't invite her for a sleep over. That we live on blood? I'll be sure to give her coffee in her mug. Ease up Rosalie before you get worry lines."

I got told off by Esme for making light of Roses concerns but she was interested in meeting Chief Swans daughter too so I invited her over for a study session on Saturday afternoon. She and I spread our things out on the dining room table and set to work but I could see her looking round.

"Would you like a tour of the house?"

"Sorry, I don't mean to be nosy but its a beautiful place."

Esme hearing praise of her work came in and invited Bella for the grand tour. We stayed out of the bedrooms with their lack of beds but she went everywhere else and we bumped into Emmett out in the yard working on his truck which was most unusual, Rose normally did all the mechanical work on the vehicles. He got up grease stained and grinned holding out his hand to Bella who shook it shyly.

"Hello Bella. It's good to meet you properly. What do you think of Esme's handiwork?"

Bella was impressed and told Em so while he seemed to be enjoying her company, something he would pay for later I was sure. Rose never made an appearance but even Jasper popped out of our room just to say hi. I noticed him looking at her hands, what did he expect to see there? I would ask him when we were alone. By the time Bella left she'd made a good impression on us all and I knew I'd be inviting her back.

Bella

Alice and I became firm friends although Rose made it more than apparent she wasn't happy about this. I went to the Cullen house a few times and was made very welcome, I even played computer games with Emmett on occasion although his reflexes were so fast I stood no chance of beating him. Jasper remained aloof and very quiet but I was as aware of his presence in the room as he was of mine which made me feel guilty. After all he was Alice's boyfriend, at least according to my friends at school. From my own observations I would have said they were just good friends, a little more affectionate than usual perhaps but even so. I asked Alice about Edward only to be informed he was staying with other family members in Alaska after falling ill. I wasn't sure I believed Alice although I couldn't come up with a good reason not to. Taking more notice of them now I observed that they never seemed to eat very much in the cafeteria just pushing the food around in general and when I'd got myself a glass of milk at the house I could see the refrigerator was almost empty, perhaps that's how they kept their bodies looking so good!

It was around this time that Jake started hanging around the house when I was there. He would turn up as I got home from school and not leave until dinner, sometimes even staying on to join us. Charlie seemed happy to have him around although I was less enthusiastic. I liked Jake but he was too young, too immature, and a little too pushy for me to be entirely comfortable in his presence. He seemed very interested in the wolves I'd seen asking me to describe them,

"What? Big, big teeth, hairy, and fast."

"What colour were they?"

"Colour? I don't know, wolf colour I guess."

The questions seemed silly to me but there you go.

When he found out I was going to the Cullen house on Friday evening he became quite angry.

"Why there? Don't you have other friends you can study with?"

"Jake, Alice is my friend as well as my study partner."

"You should stay away from the Cullens Bella they're bad news."

"Jake what is your problem?"

"The Cullens. They aren't good to know Bella. You should stay as far from them as you can."

"Well thanks for the advice Jake, I'll be sure to remember it. I suppose you'd prefer it if I studied with you?"

He shook his head with a boyish grin,

"Nah, you're too intelligent for that but I wish you'd study with Angela Webber or Jessica Stanley."

"Have you been watching me? How do you know they're my friends?"

"I saw you on the beach with them."

"You were spying on me."

This time it was an accusation and I was getting angry.

"I was just keeping watch for trouble."

"Really? Then you did a real poor job Jake or you'd have seen the wolves that nearly had us for dinner. Now I have work to do."

I left him to talk to Charlie while I went up to my room but on the way I heard my name so I stopped to listen.

"Charlie you really should stop Bella getting involved with the Cullens."

"Jake don't start, I've already had the lecture from your dad and Harry. There's nothing wrong with the Cullens, they behave themselves, they're no trouble and Bella goes there to study with Alice so I don't see a problem."

So Jake's dad and Harry were working on dad too, trying to stop me associating with Alice and the other Cullens. I'd have to ask her if she knew why next time I saw her.

Up in my bedroom I tidied up and got my books out, I had to read Romeo and Juliet over again before next week but that wasn't exactly a chore, I loved the story. I lay on the bed and opened my book Zeus falling to my side as always but this time something was different, I saw one of his seams was coming undone and picked him up.

"It looks like you need surgery Zeus. I guess you're entitled after all these years."

He had started to look a little threadbare as if he was deteriorating since Renee died, but I guess that was just fancy on my part. I went back downstairs to find Jake had finally left and picked up the small sewing basket that had been in our dresser as long as I could remember and now had its place in Charlie's.

"Jake gone?"

Charlie sighed,

"Yeah, you know sometimes that boy gives me a headache and the rest of them. They have some strange prejudices Bella. I guess it comes of being a superstitious people. I just wish I knew what upset them about the Cullens so much. Have they said anything about the Quileutes to you?"

I shook my head,

"No, they've never been mentioned. I wouldn't worry dad I've been there loads of times and they're really nice. You said yourself there's never any trouble from them."

He nodded and went back to the TV while I took the sewing basket upstairs with me.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter Thirteen

Bella

Back in my room I threaded a needle and cotton and picked Zeus up to mend him but I heard a rustle from inside and curious I enlarged the split so I could get my finger inside. At first I felt only soft padding but then in the centre I could feel paper. Had he been stuffed with a mixture of kapok and paper? An odd combination but possible I supposed. Allowing curiosity to take over I split the seam even further until I could get two fingers on the paper and slowly teased it out to find a very small faded brown envelope with cramped writing on it and there was something contained within, something hard. Putting Zeus down I went to my desk and turned on my work lamp so I could see the words more easily. The ink had faded over the years but it was still legible.

"When Athena's daughter dies before her time our world will have the chance of a new beginning. The ring will lead the way, it is a lucky talisman and will call protection to you."

I slit the envelope open, shook it, and out popped a piece of faded velvet which had once been as red as the ribbon around Zeus neck. Wrapped in this very carefully was a ring. I'd never seen anything quite like it, the band was made of twisted strands and at its centre was a strange pink stone. I held it up to the light and saw that it glittered yet when away from the rays of the lamp it took on a dull sheen. Curious I slipped it on my finger and found to my surprise that it fitted perfectly but when it came to removing it that was an entirely different matter, it just wouldn't come off. I tried water, soap, cooking oil, everything I could think of but nothing worked . The strange thing was that it didn't feel tight and it didn't make my finger swell or feel uncomfortable so with a sigh I left it where it was, picking up the envelope once more and reading the words on it.

Then I remembered Renee's words which at the time I had thought she'd made up to sound mysterious,

"Maybe he watches over us like our ancestors Bella who knows, but one day he will take his place on your pillow. The only thing that will stop the process is if I die before I hand him on to you."

"What happens then?"

She smiled enigmatically,

"Then the time has come for Zeus to give up his secrets."

Well it seemed the time had indeed come for Zeus to give up his secrets. Who I wondered had written the words on the envelope and who did the ring belong to? From Renee's words it had been inside the bear for years as it had been handed down from mother to daughter. Had it belonged to my great-grandmother perhaps? The only one who might have any clue was my great aunt Cicely who lived in an old folks home in Florida. She was too ill to go to the funeral and I hadn't seen her for years but I decided to ring and see if she could tell me anything about Zeus.

I waited until I got home from school the next day and rang her.

"Isabella I was so sorry to hear about your poor mother. I had really thought she might be the one but I guess it's down to you. Are you living with your father now?"

"Yes Aunt but that's not why I rang."

"Oh I know that my dear. I've been waiting to hear from you since the accident. I assume you're ringing because Zeus has given up his secrets. It's wonderful that it happened in my life time. I was afraid I would never see Athena's daughter."

"You know about Zeus and Athena?"

"Of course. I hold the information you need although I'm not sure what you already know of course. I assume there was a message for you inside Zeus?"

I was going to mention the ring but something made me hold it back. I would hear my aunts tale first.

"Who did Zeus belong to first?"

"Now that is one question I cannot answer but he has been in our family for generations and only the ribbon ever faded, he just looked more or less as he had always done, getting a little battered but staying remarkably fresh for his age. What I can tell you is that he belonged to a female of our line who made a bad choice of husband. At least that's how the story goes. She was very unhappy and then she met another who stole her heart and gave her a daughter, the wording was a little obscure so whether she bore the child herself or if it was given to her I don't know. Her husband knew the child wasn't his and swore to kill her and that's when Zeus first appeared. She gave the bear to her daughter and told her oldest sister the tale I'm telling you. Zeus would pass down through the female line until the last daughter of Athena died prematurely when Zeus would give up his secrets. The poor woman was murdered by her husband shortly after telling her story to her sister who then took the child in. As for the nature of the secret all I was told is that it would give a cursed race a new opportunity. A strange description, a cursed race, don't you think? Inside Zeus would be a sign that would be recognised by the warrior who would protect her life with his very own until she found her Omega and then, and only then, would they understand the task they were brought together to undertake. Now I know it sounds like a fairy story but I assure you that's the tale and its been passed down the generations to stop with you. Does it make any sense?"

"A little I guess but it does sound like a fairytale or rather a legend perhaps."

"Well Bella, even legends and fairy tales have their roots in the truth or so I'm told. Good luck my dear. I wish we could meet once more but I suppose it was not to be."

"You thought my mother was the one didn't you?"

"Yes, at one time, she was always a little strange but perhaps her strangeness was a sign that the time was approaching. Now take care Bella and whatever you do, follow the instructions you've been given, they will keep you safe my dear."

I thought about the conversation all the next day, both at home and at school, as the sun made my ring glitter catching my eye from time to time. I raced home to ring Aunt Cicely again but when I got through to the home they told me that she had died in the night.

"We all thought she would go years ago my dear, but something kept her hanging on, then last night she asked for a glass of wine. She said she was celebrating, then she said goodbye to us all. This morning we found her, laying there so peacefully with a smile on her face. I think your call yesterday must have pleased her. She left an envelope addressed to you and strict instructions she didn't want any kind of service just to be buried beside her husband. I was going to ring your father as he's the only family we know of since your poor mothers death."

"I'll get him to ring you and thank you for looking after her so well."

"I'll send the envelope on to you Bella."

"Thank you."

Dad agreed to Aunt Cicely's wishes and she was buried without any service or fuss next to Uncle Arnold who had died over thirty years before. The envelope appeared in the post a couple of days after she died and inside were two pieces of paper. One contained an address in Colorado, the other was a short note.

"If you find yourselves in danger use this hideaway. Good luck my dear.

Love Cicely."


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter Fourteen

Bella

When I saw Alice the next day, again she'd been missing when it was sunny, she noticed I was preoccupied and asked me about it. I told her about my aunts death but I don't think she believed that was what I was preoccupied about. She didn't push it and at the end of the day she left with Emmett and Rosalie. Jasper had been absent for some reason and I missed him, his quiet presence seemed somehow soothing. When I got home Jake was there but so was Alice although how she'd got to my place before me when I saw her drive off in the opposite direction I had no idea. Jake looked thunderous and she didn't look much happier so I got out and walked over to where they stood facing each other. I could hear the whispered conversation,

"We aren't any danger to her it was you and your damn pack of dogs"

Jake was visibly shaking with rage and I got between them before he hit her or something.

"What's wrong? How did you get here so quickly Alice?"

"Yeah good question Bells. I came to invite you to the Res this evening. We're having a barbecue and Charlie's already on his way. He was hoping you'd join him."

Dad rarely asked anything of me so I felt I should make the effort. I nodded and Alice took my arm,

"I really don't think you should go Bella."

"Why? Look I know there's something going on between the Cullens and the Quileutes but dad is there so I'm pretty sure I'll be fine. I'll see you tomorrow Alice for a study session. She looked unhappy and very disturbed but after a last look at Jake she turned to me.

"Be careful Bella. Don't go into the woods please."

"After the last time? Don't worry Alice I won't, I promise."

She nodded frowning then walked off into the trees herself.

"She's not only dangerous she's crazy too Bells, see I told you."

I glared at Jake and went up the steps to the house,

"Just shut up Jake. Wait here while I get changed."

I went upstairs wishing I'd said no to the barbecue now. Jake was acting very strangely about the Cullens and I was already spooked by the conversation with my aunt. When I came downstairs Jake was standing there just as I'd left him so I couldn't help a dig as I walked past,

"Good doggie, now come"

Behind my back I heard a growl which made me jump but when I turned again Jake was still there, looking angry, really angry and it scared me a little so I thought I'd better apologise, this was going to be a fun evening!

Alice

I'd seen the Quileutes invitation to Charlie and knew it included Bella too and that unsettled me so I got there ahead of Bella hoping to change her mind about going. I had no success and without compromising both the wolves and ourselves there was little I could do but accept her decision. As soon as I got home I went to find Jazz to talk to him about my feelings but he wasn't in our room or downstairs. When I asked Carlisle he scowled so I knew Jazz had been out on his motorbike, that always put our "father" in a bad mood. I found Jasper in the garage talking to Rose about his suspension or something so I waited. I didn't want to bring Bella up in conversation with Rose there or she'd only start and I really didn't need to hear her thoughts on Bella right now. When they finished I grabbed Jasper's arm and pulled him outside,

"Lets go for a walk Jazz"

He knew what that meant, I wanted to talk in private so he threw his motorbike leathers into the hall and we ran into the woods hand in hand. For a while we just ran in silence, until we reached our favourite conversation spot at the head of a small waterfall.

"What's the matter Alice?"

I put my head on his shoulder and sighed,

"Its Bella. I'm worried about her. You heard about the wolf attack on her friend"

"I thought she hadn't been attacked."

"You know what I mean, she almost was. There is a rogue in the pack and he's dangerous Jazz. I think he's on the loose again and I'm worried because Bella is going to a barbecue on the Res tonight. What if she gets attacked?"

"Alice if she's on the Res the rest of the pack will be there. Besides we can't act inside the treaty line. I'm sure Bella will be OK."

"I hope so because I think there's something very special about her. It just wont come clear and that annoys the hell out of me."

"You still can't see her? Maybe Carlisle's right, maybe she has a latent gift or something. Now stop worrying."

I turned until I could look into Jasper's face,

"I was given a task to undertake Jasper and its my guess you were too. I think Bella is a part of that. Of this big picture we aren't seeing yet or at least I'm not. I think you know a lot more than you tell me."

I felt his muscles tense under my hand,

"You think Bella is involved in the task?"

"So you do have one too? I knew it. You aren't going to tell me are you?"

He shook his head and stroked my cheek,

"No Alice I'm not, but please don't worry about Bella. If she were the one I'm looking for I would know, trust me."

I thought about this,

"How would you know?"

"There's a sign I'm waiting for Alice now please don't ask any more questions but if it will make you happy I can patrol the treaty line between Forks and the village."

Well it was better than nothing but I still had a nasty feeling in my bones that tonight there would be trouble.

Bella

We didn't speak on the way to the Res and Jake slowly calmed down, the way he had looked he needed anger management classes! Pulling up outside Billy's cabin I got out ignoring my passenger and ran inside to find dad and Billy already with a beer in their hands discussing the next fishing trip which was coming up in a few days time. What they saw in fishing I couldn't understand, it seemed a waste of time to me but then what did I know? They both looked pleased to see me and I was soon sent over to Emily's to help with the catering. I'd met Emily a couple of times, a very pretty girl until she turned and you saw the huge scars that ran down her face on one side. She had been attacked some time ago by a bear but miraculously it hadn't finished the attack and killed her but run off. Her fiancé Sam Uley who seemed to be a leader of some sort adored her and didn't seem to notice them at all. With her was another girl I'd only met once, Leah Clearwater, Harry's daughter. If there was a face that could sour milk it was hers. Leah was unhappy and let everyone know about it. I didn't know what upset her but I knew my presence didn't help and when talking to Emily I let slip that my study partner was Alice Cullen. Leah almost choked on her spite but I tried to ignore the things she said about the Cullens letting her rage on until she finally ran out of steam, she was obviously reading from the same script Jake had! When she went quiet I couldn't help a quiet,

"So you aren't a fan of the Cullens then?"

Emily looked concerned but Leah turned on her heels and strode out swearing under her breath. Although I asked Emily what her problem was I never got anywhere. Like Jake it was all very nebulous and secret and it just pissed me off so I dropped the subject. Once the food was done we took it outside to the huge barbecue pit and started the steaks, sausages and burgers cooking at one end while the fish went the other. The salads and desserts, bread, and condiments were all on a huge trestle table to one side of the pit. I'd never seen so much food, surely there would be way too much but when I pointed this out to Emily she just laughed.

"You haven't seen the appetite on some of the guys" and she was right.

I couldn't believe the amount of food the younger guys packed away. By the time they'd finished all that remained were a few burned sausages and some stale bread, I was amazed. Then the guys brought out a CD player and started dancing with the girls who all seemed eager to be chosen as partners. Jake hauled me to my feet despite my resistance and I was forced onto the "dance floor". Charlie looked on but didn't try to help me and that made me mad. I thought he could see I wasn't happy but he didn't tell Jake to ease off so after two dances I managed to struggle free and stormed off in the direction of the forest fuming. It wasn't until I stopped a few minutes later I realised just how quiet it was. I could no longer hear the music or voices from the village and I looked around concerned.

Then suddenly I felt I was being watched.

"Not funny Jake. Get out here and take me back."

He didn't answer and I started to panic as I heard twigs snap under the weight of whatever was out there. I ran, not knowing which way I was headed, but hoping to outrun whatever was following me. I tripped on a tree root and crashed to the ground hitting my head and making myself feel sick and dizzy. Looking up I saw a huge wolf spring onto the track ahead of me its tongue out and its teeth flashing white in the moonlight. As I tried to struggle back to my feet knowing I didn't have a chance in hell of beating the beast to safety I heard more sounds. This time when I looked up I saw a figure wrestling the wolf and it seemed to be doing well so I lurched to my feet turned and ran back in the direction I'd come hoping to make it to safety before the wolf killed my saviour.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter Fifteen

Bella

I crashed out of the trees right by the barbecue pit almost falling in headlong as one of the guys grabbed me and saved me from incinerating myself! Everyone crowded round and the questions came thick and fast. I stumbled through an explanation before the world really started to spin and I passed out.

When I came to I was in a strange room laying on a strange bed and as I turned my head, which hurt, I saw Jake sitting on the edge of the bed looking at me with concern. He heaved a sigh of relief when he saw I'd opened my eyes,

"Bella you had us all really scared there for a minute. Do you feel any better now?"

I considered shaking my head but decided that would only make me throw up so I managed a quiet no. He called Charlie and the shout had my head ringing like a bell then dad and Harry came in. Jake stood up so Charlie could take his place by my side and Charlie took my hand in his looking very upset.

"Bella what were you doing in the woods? Didn't I tell you to stay out of there? What the hell happened out there?"

I sat up groggily and looked at him,

"I wanted to get away from Jake so I just ran, then I felt someone watching me before this huge wolf appeared. Then I tripped and when I looked back up it was fighting someone, a figure, a person."

Charlie looked sceptical,

"Someone was fighting a wolf? A big wolf?"

"Was he wearing a red cape and have a huge S on his chest?"

I was angry with Harry for taking the mickey out of me but Charlie stopped him,

"Hey Harry, Bella took a nasty fall she's just confused."

I looked at my dad,

"I wasn't confused, There was a wolf and a person."

"Well Sam and the boys just checked the area out and there's no sign of either now and no trace of this wolf ever being there Bella. I think you were upset, you fell and you banged your head. We all see strange things after a crack like that."

So no one believed me.

Jasper

Something was telling me my task was overdue, that I was missing something but I hadn't found a human who had entered our world and survived or wore the ring I was looking for. The closest was Bella Swan and I guess in a way she had entered our world but unknowingly as Alice's friend and she most definitely did not wear the ring, the sign that I had found my goal. I spent my nights riding the roads on my motorbike. Carlisle thought I was cruising because I thirsted for human blood but he was wrong. He also thought I rode between Forks and Portland but he was wrong again. I rode because something told me I should, something was going down soon and I needed to stay mobile.

The night it happened I had been circling the reservation treaty line as per my promise to Alice, knowing that to cross over would in all likelihood start a war with the Quileutes. I was pulled ever closer until suddenly I heard something and stopped leaving my bike and moving in on foot. Hesitating behind a tree as I was so close to the boundary I saw a girl run into a small clearing and suddenly there was a wolf in pursuit but this was no ordinary wolf, it was one of the pack and it seemed intent on killing the female. If it had been one of their own I would probably allowed the murder but this girl was fair-skinned, not a Quileute and as I moved in I recognised the scent, Bella Swan.

I caught the wolf in mid-air twisting to land just outside the boundary of the treaty and I saw her look up then stagger to her feet and run while I fought the wolf until I was able to grab its neck and twist. The animal stopped moving and I dropped its body to the ground. Should I leave it to heal and take the tale back to the rest of the pack or kill it now and be done with it? Carlisle would advise caution but I decided it was a better move to destroy the animal or young man as the wolf had already changed back to its human form. I opened his veins not being enticed by the smell in the slightest and left it laying in the slowly spreading pool of its own blood. The Quileutes would suspect a vampire but with the blood soaked into the ground they couldn't prove anything and if it were a vampire it could have been a wandering nomad.

Grabbing my bike I rode to the small apartment I rented in Seattle and cleaned up, no one was about to see me this time of night, not in the building anyway and I moved fast. It wasn't possible to clean my leathers well enough to fool Carlisle or the others but luckily I had another set which was identical so leaving the old ones which smelled of wolf I donned the others and rode back to Forks only to find Carlisle waiting for me, looking suspicious.

"Where were you tonight Jasper?"

"Riding, why?"

"Where?"

"Same as usual."

He sighed wiping his face with his hand,

"One of the wolf pack was killed this evening right on the treaty line."

"And you immediately thought of me? How trusting of you Carlisle."

I brushed past him and into the house where the others sat talking quietly. Alice looked up then ran to me and took my arm

"See I told you Jasper wasn't involved. I saw him in Portland this evening."

"Carlisle told me a wolf is dead. I suppose they came complaining right to our door. What was the wolf doing anyway?"

"The story is that a wolf attacked Bella Swan and was killed by an anonymous person, a man."

"A man? So you thought about me?"

"Well Bella said a figure, Carlisle assumed a man. Maybe it was a nomad."

Emmett looked at Alice before answering her,

"I didn't smell any strange scents Alice."

"Did you smell Jasper?"

He shook his head,

"Not in particular. All our scents linger near the treaty line, we keep an eye on it to keep nomads away so no."

Emmett might be hedging his bets or perhaps he was protecting me. For now I neither knew nor cared.

"Did the wolf get Bella?"

"No, she's just scared and bumped her head but she's not really hurt."

I nodded and ran up the stairs to our room picking up my book and sitting in my recliner but I didn't open it I sat back and closed my eyes remembering Bella's terrified look.

Emmett and Alice came up later when Carlisle and Esme went to hunt with Rose.

"So dude what happened?"

I looked up but didn't speak,

"Hey I covered your ass and if Rosie finds out she'll skin me alive. It was you, your scent was all over that place."

"I saw it Jazz. I saw you run in to save her from the wolf. Why?"

"Maybe I'm sick of the wolves calling us the monsters."

Emmett nodded and sat on the edge of the dresser while Alice placed herself on my lap and put her arms around my neck

"Thank you for saving my friend."

As she kissed me I smiled at her,

"Anything for a lady Alice you know me."

She did and I could feel her disappointment. She knew things were about to change between us, she had warned me that this was the time, all I had to do was to find my target. Although still fond of Alice I was tired of playing games. He'd warned me it would be some time before the human appeared but I'd been waiting so long now it became wearing. If not for the way of life Carlisle had introduced me too I think I would have given up the ghost and left.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter Sixteen

Bella

Dad drove me home when I flatly refused to stay on the Reservation any longer, putting it down to fear, besides he wanted me checked over at the clinic and I was happy to go along as long as it got me away from there. All the guys, especially Sam and Jake had questioned me about my "accident" as they insisted calling it. Where had I been? What exactly did I see? When did I hit my head? The questions kept coming until suddenly they looked up as one and left heading into the trees themselves. I wondered where they had gone but no one was saying anything, even when one of the guys came back and left almost immediately followed by Harry and Old Quil.

As we drove to Port Angeles Charlie asked me what had happened again but I just closed my eyes excusing myself because I felt sick. The clinic was almost deserted when we got there so I was seen immediately by a young doctor who insisted on an X-ray although I wasn't seeing double or anything and it meant being here even longer. He put three stitches in my hairline where I slit the skin on a branch as I fell and gave me some pain meds for the headache plus antibiotics for the cut and told me to go home and rest unless I got any more visual disturbances in which case I was to come back. I knew the procedure probably better than him after a life of falls and accidents! I played along just for something to relieve the boredom.

"Visual disturbances?"

"Yes, like the wolf you thought you saw."

"I did see a wolf and a figure."

"I think you'll find Miss Swan that they were the result of the head trauma."

"Well, I don't"

I didn't bother arguing with him any further just sat silently as he put the stitches in and then we went home.

Once in the house I turned to Charlie,

"Do you believe me dad?"

"Its hard Bella. There have been sightings of these giant wolves before although we've never found one but I don't think everyone was seeing things. The bit about the figure fighting the giant wolf? That's a little more difficult to swallow."

I turned and went up stairs slowly as my head threatened to explode with each step and not bothering to do more than swill my face and clean my teeth I fell into bed exhausted. I had seen the wolf and the figure but what I hadn't told anyone was that I thought I knew who my saviour had been. I didn't understand the black outline but my saviour had blond hair and I would have sworn it was Jasper Hale. The question was what would he be doing out in the forest and how could he fight a giant wolf? The questions didn't keep me awake long, I felt too bad for that but I did dream of the wolf, or more correctly several wolves all attacking the Cullen house and led by Billy Black, not in his wheelchair but running along with them. Maybe I had sustained brain damage after all!

I stayed in bed Sunday refusing visitors when I found out it was Jake and Emily. I didn't eat, I felt too sick, and Charlie insisted I stay home Monday too so I rang Alice and asked her if she'd bring home her notes so I could keep up. I hated the thought of getting behind with my work. It wasn't until I put the phone down that it struck me she hadn't asked why I was off school and I wondered with dread if the tale of the giant wolf and the figure who wrestled it was already circulating in the classrooms. At lunchtime I went downstairs in my old sweats and made myself a sandwich which I managed half of and a hot chocolate which I managed to drink then I went to sit on the couch and brought the envelope out of my pocket to look at again. I had tried getting the ring off once more but still with no success, what did it all mean?, Who was Athena? Who was Zeus and how did they relate to me?

I must have dozed off again because a knock on the front door woke me. It was Alice but she wasn't alone, standing behind her was Jasper and seeing his face again I was more sure than ever that he had been the figure in the woods. I became very aware of my tatty clothes and untidy pony tail as she walked in looking as always like a run way model and followed by another. They came into the sitting room refusing a drink and Alice handed over her notes. As I took them I saw Jasper suddenly stiffen and looked down, what had he seen?

"I haven't seen your ring before. Its beautiful"

I lifted my hand self-consciously,

"Oh I just found it. It belonged to my mother and hers I think. It goes back a long time."

His eyes were glued to my hand and I put it in my pocket feeling very uncomfortable. He must have realised because he looked up and smiled,

"Sorry that was rude of me."

Alice looked at him questioningly then as I moved back on my seat my fresh mug of coffee took a tumble but Alice caught it without spilling a drop and I started,

"Wow! Good reflexes Alice, that was fast"

She smiled a little embarrassed and got up pulling him with her,

"We should go Bella but I'm glad you're feeling better. Will you be back at school tomorrow?"

"Yes, unless Charlie chains me to the bed."

Alice left first and Jasper hesitated on the doorstep gazing into my face,

"I'm glad we've finally met Bella, its been a long time."

As he left I puzzled at his words, what did he mean by finally met?

Alice.

On the way home I tried to question Jasper but he refused to be drawn.

"She's the one you've been waiting for isn't she? What does it all mean and why were you so interested in her ring?"

All I got was a smile and I gave up but I would look to his future, that would tell me what he wouldn't. At least that's what I thought but when I looked for his future it too had disappeared, was I losing my gift or had this got something to do with Bella? Carlisle was waiting for us when we got back and he looked disturbed.

"Jasper could I speak to you in my study?"

Jasper nodded and followed him up while I went to find out what was going on from the others. In the lounge the atmosphere could be cut with a knife, Rose and Esme glaring at Emmett who sat looking awkward. They all glanced at me as I walked in and I saw the problem. Carlisle had visited the area of Bella's attack and scented Jasper so he knew Emmett had lied to him and once Rose found that out she hit the roof.

I sat beside Emmett and took his hand,

"So Alice, I assume you knew Emmett lied to us?"

"Assume what you like Rose, I don't have the foggiest what you are talking about."

"They know Alice."

I turned to Emmett,

"Know what?"

"That I lied about Jasper being the one who killed the wolf. Carlisle went to the spot, he knew straight away it was Jasper."

"So it was Jasper. What's the problem? The wolf was threatening a human and he didn't cross the line so he didn't break the treaty."

"You seem to know an awful lot Alice. Were you involved?"

"Hardly I was here with you wasn't I Esme. What did the Quileutes say?"

"They deny everything of course and it puts us in conflict with them, a conflict we don't need."


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter Seventeen

Jasper

I sat down and waited for Carlisle to speak, I was far too experienced to offer anything without knowing exactly what my opponent already knew.

"I met the elders at the spot the boy was killed."

"Boy? I thought it was a wolf that was killed?"

"Don't play games with me Jasper. This treaty is too important, its given us peace and a safe haven whenever we want it for years and I won't let you ruin that."

"The wolf was attacking."

"So you say. They dispute that. They say he was trying to protect Bella from you."

"And you believe that because of my past I suppose?"

"I find it hard to believe but I find it equally hard to believe that one of the wolves would attack Chief Swan's daughter, he's their closest friend."

"Well someone is lying Carlisle and I guess its up to you to decide who to believe or have you already done that?"

"I'm very sorry Jasper but I don't think we can take the risk of offering you a home any longer. Whatever the truth you have put my family in direct conflict with the Quileutes after decades of peace."

"Very well. I'll move out immediately."

"I'm very sorry about this Jasper. If there were any alternative believe me I would take it."

"Like move away from your comfortable little billet here? I doubt it Carlisle. Give me an hour and I'll be out of your hair."

"If you need time to make other arrangements you can do so, I didn't agree to your leaving today."

"But you did agree to my leaving? Thanks for the vote of confidence Carlisle. Forget the hour, I'm gone."

I went back downstairs ignoring the stares of the others revved up my bike and rode away from the house. I knew Alice would find me eventually but for now I had a dilemma. I'd finally found my target but how was I to keep her safe now I had left the Cullens? Nights would be OK, I could hang around the house but school and daylight hours I couldn't be seen. Carlisle had just made my job a whole lot harder and I cursed as I rode going through my limited options. I doubted Bella would be in danger at school whatever the threat was so I would use the school day to organise some help, someone Bella wouldn't know to watch out for her. Once safely in the trees opposite Bella's house and having reassured myself that she was inside I took out my phone and made the call.

"Well if it isn't the elusive Major. I thought you were dead."

"Yeah well, rumours of my death have been greatly exaggerated Darius. I need a favour."

"Of course you do otherwise why talk to me? What do you need? You tell me and I'll give you a price."

I laughed, Darius always threatened to charge me but he'd never done so.

"Just as a matter of interest why aren't you calling Peter or am I second on the list and he's already told you to go to hell?"

"No you were my first call."

"Now I am intrigued Major. I tell you what let me guess. You need someone watched or information on them and you don't want to do it yourself."

"Got it in one Darius. It's a female, a human female."

"Now my curiosity is piqued. What's the Major doing with a human female?"

"I can't tell you that but she's living in Forks Washington. Can you cover her?"

"Of course, don't insult me. Forks? Are you still with the Cullen family?"

"No, I just got thrown out of the house"

"Bravo Major you've just gone up in my estimation. I never liked Carlisle, too holier than thou and his "son" Edward...well there's nothing wrong with him that a nuclear blast wouldn't cure I suppose. You want her watched? How closely? All the time? Getting camera's inside the house might take some time but its not impossible."

"No I can cover the house, its school and any time she's out, especially if she visits the Quileutes although I kinda doubt that now."

"Quileutes? Oh yes Carlisle's little treaty. That one upset a few people I can tell you. OK I can do it. When do you need me to start?"

"Tomorrow morning if possible."

"I see, let me think...OK I can cover it, just. My bill's in the post. Where will you be apart from holed up in Forks somewhere?"

"I don't plan on going anywhere just yet but if anyone asks..."

"I'll tell them I got you a private jet to Volterra."

He was still laughing when he cut me off but I knew he would be good to his word and Bella would be covered when I couldn't be with her. My next problem was I didn't know how long we would have to wait for her to find a mate. Humans didn't even have mates did they? Not in the true sense but the stranger had said mate so I would be careful to vet any other vampires who came close to Bella. The thought of any other vampire getting close to her actually stirred some disquiet in me although I had no reason for it. My job was to keep her safe until her mate came along and I was well past repaying my debt for the way of life I now lived.

Bella

When I returned to school two days later Alice informed me that Jasper had left although she either couldn't or wouldn't tell me why. She seemed a little wistful but not upset so perhaps I'd been right and they were just close friends. The first shock was finding Edward Cullen back in class although he actually deigned to speak to me this time. In fact he went out of his way to be pleasant but as far as I was concerned it was too little way too late.

Edward's reappearance was the last thing I needed, any strange behaviour from him and I was likely to tell him exactly where he could shove it but he was so different it was amazing. He slid into the seat beside me in science and smiled,

"Hello Bella, I didn't get a chance to say welcome on our first meeting."

I looked at him with some misgivings,

"No Edward, you didn't bother to speak last time we met, just glare at me as if I were a piece of dog crap you'd just trodden on. It's not quite the same thing."

I don't think he'd ever been spoken to like that before because he was unable to answer me for several minutes and I went back to my text book,

"I'm sorry you have a bad impression of me Bella I'll try to improve it if you'll let me."

"Edward you do what you like but don't expect me to fawn over you just because you decide that I do exist after all."

Our teacher arrived then so there was no further chance for conversation but he waited for me at the end of class,

"I think we have history together next, may I escort you to class?"

I shrugged noticing the angry glares from Mike and Eric and the jealousy writ large on Jessica and Lauren's faces.

"Sure if you like."

He took my bag from me and chatted about Forks and the best book shops in Port Angeles. It wasn't until later it occurred to me that he knew I liked reading. Had Alice told him or did he just deduce it from the weight of my bag? During history he sat beside me again and by the end of class I had warmed to him a little. He asked if I would like to join him at lunchtime in the cafeteria but that was way too scary with the thought of Rose scowling all through my meal so I refused and went to sit in my usual place beside Angie. Edward's attentions to me were the talk of the table and everyone wanted to know if he'd asked me out!

"Bella you're the first girl he's taken any interest in since they moved here. How did you do it?"

"Oh I think Bella was talking to him and he was too polite to ignore her again."

I rolled my eyes at Lauren's catty remark, I was getting used to them by now. In the afternoon he continued his overtures and I had to admit when he was talking he was interesting and humorous. Slowly he was breaking through the barrier I had erected after his actions of day one. This continued all week and by Friday I had to admit he wasn't as bad as I had initially thought, maybe he'd had problems the first time I saw him, after all didn't Alice tell me he'd gone away because of family matters or something? Anyway I suddenly realised I'd agreed to go to Port Angeles with himself and Alice so he could show me a small book store he'd found on the outskirts with some really unique books. I still had a few reservations but what could possibly go wrong on a simple outing like that? Not a date, just a trip out and with Alice as chaperone.

The second shock was that our English teacher had been involved in an accident and broken both his legs so we had a new tutor. She certainly knew her stuff and the guys in class all had their tongues hanging out because she was very beautiful but I got the impression that teaching wasn't her real vocation. She gave us a pop quiz and I did very well although Edward came a close second. He seemed a little confused at her presence as if aware she was a little different. At the end of class she asked me to stay behind for a few minutes so I hung back worried I'd done something wrong, had I forgot to hand in some work or something?

"Isabella I'd like you to move seats. I think Edward is distracted by you. If you don't mind that is."

I was shocked at her suggestion I was a distraction but it was fine by me. I hadn't wanted him next to me in any case but he'd beaten Alice to the seat so I was stuck, I liked him but Edward en masse was a little overpowering. During the day I got the feeling I had two shadows, our new teacher and Edward Cullen. He was quite open about it, trying to befriend me at every opportunity while the teacher, Mrs Smith, was just around. Maybe she was getting used to the school and I was getting paranoid!


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter Eighteen

Alice.

I'd been ready, but disappointed, when Edward turned up again and his smile when he was told about Jasper made everything clear. As soon as Jasper left Edward came scurrying back. He was still too interested in Bella Swan for my liking but there was little I could do about it. Rose warned him off but we both knew what Edward wanted Edward usually got and by the end of the week he'd worn down her defences and she agreed to go to Port Angeles with him although I'm not sure she looked on the outing in the same way he did. I didn't realise at first that he had used my name to arrange this and I complained to Carlisle about his underhanded ways.

Edward

I knew Carlisle and Esme would back me, especially with Eleazer on my side. I may have allowed Bella to assume Alice was accompanying us but I don't think I ever outright lied about it. Besides how was I to check how strong I was if I never put myself into the position where I was tempted and able to take advantage of my thirst. Alice seemed to think this was a dangerous test, for Bella at least, but again Eleazer backed me, he at least believed in my strength of will so she was over ruled.

Rose went ballistic too and I really thought there might be all out war until Esme intervened. Although I was given strict boundaries, keep the secret and behave like a gentleman, I won the argument,

Alice

I tried to see the outcome of the trip but of course it concerned Bella so I couldn't see anything but fog. In desperation I almost invited myself along as he'd told her I would but Edward spoke to Esme who barred me. I guess I could have defied her but there had been enough friction in the family recently so I watched him drive away with a huge grin on his face. I wasn't so sure it would still be there when he returned though.

I rang Jasper and warned him Edward was back in town but it appeared he already knew.

"I've seen him. What's he up to? He's hanging around Bella a lot I hear,"

"He's taking her to Port Angeles this evening. It seems Eleazer had a long conversation with him and gave him a challenge. If Edward were really the strong personality he kept saying he is then he should be able to control his thirst for Bella's blood and the closer he got to her the quicker he could conquer it. I'm not entirely convinced but Eleazer is very wise so maybe he's right. Carlisle seems to think so anyway although he wasn't sure who to believe when I told him that Edward gave Bella the impression I was going too and he denied it."

"Carlisle is blind sometimes where Edward is concerned, especially if he were able to get Eleazer on side.

"Where are you Jazz? Can I come visit?"

"I don't think so Alice, I don't really have a base yet."

"You're watching Bella aren't you? She's the one, I knew it. What do you have to do though? Can I help?"

He turned me down but I wasn't surprised I was just disappointed. I couldn't see his or her future and would have to wait along with everyone else.

Bella.

When Edward picked me up on Friday afternoon I was already beginning to think this wasn't such a good idea. He was all dressed up as if this were a date and when he saw my hesitation he smiled that devastating smile of his and explained he thought we could have dinner out before coming home,

"If that's OK with you of course."

I looked in the car,

"Where's Alice? You said she was coming too?"

"She had to stay behind and help Esme with something but don't worry Bella you'll be perfectly safe with me."

So here I was sitting in Edwards shiny silver Volvo on our way to Port Angeles to explore the small but wonderful book store he was raving about. I still wasn't Edwards greatest fan so what the hell was I doing here? He had been extremely polite when he picked me up, speaking to Charlie with due deference and taking my arm to escort me to the car.

He was very handsome and intelligent but there was something a little off in his manner as if he were struggling with some dilemma and when I caught him breathing in my scent I coloured.

"Its a new fragrance that Alice insisted I try. It is a bit overpowering isn't it?"

He started as if I woke him from some deep thought but just smiled,

"I think you smell wonderful Bella."

The book store was a real find with lots of out of print books and I rather spoiled myself buying more than I should, but books were my one real passion. Edward seemed content to watch me browse and tried to pay for the books I'd chosen but I wouldn't allow that. We weren't a couple or anything and I liked to pay my own way. He was a little put out but then brightened up when he pulled up outside the restaurant,

"Isn't this a bit expensive?"

He smiled and took my hand leading me inside,

"Allow me this at least Bella."

I had to give in after that but the prices on the menu had my eyes watering,

"What would you like Bella?"

I gazed down the menu trying to find something that wouldn't break the bank, I'd have done better to let him buy the books going by these prices! In the end I chose a wild mushroom cannelloni and sat looking round while Edward ordered but then I realised he'd only ordered for one.

"What about you? 'I'm not eating alone."

"I'm on a special diet Bella please, I'd like to sit with you while you eat and let's be fair you owe me that much."

I wasn't happy with the hint of blackmail but I also wasn't going to make a scene in an expensive restaurant. Unfortunately my mood wasn't improved by the meal, I felt like an animal in a zoo being watched at feeding time and was relieved when we left.

"Would you like to go for a walk or to the movies? Its early yet."

"No I don't think so Edward."

"Then how would you like to go for a ride Bella?"

"It's dark Edward, where?"

"I thought we could watch the sun rise over the ocean together."

I looked at him in disbelief,

"If you don't get me home in about an hour the only place you'll see sunrise is in a prison cell."

He thought that was funny but I was in deadly earnest, Charlie would throw a fit, he knew this was just a shopping trip.

Eventually I persuaded Edward that I really needed to get home and although he was disappointed he did start the drive back.

Jasper

I hadn't liked the idea of this trip, Edward was trying to move in on Bella and I was certain that he wasn't the one she was waiting for. Alice had kept me informed of developments by phone and I followed the Volvo to Port Angeles very uneasy although Bella was keeping a distance between herself and Edward even if he wasn't seeing it too clearly. While they were in the book store I hung around keeping watch for any danger or any strange vampires in the vicinity but I saw nothing. The restaurant was a surprise but I could have told Edward he'd chosen the wrong place to take Bella. She wouldn't be impressed by the expensive menu or plush surroundings, they would just make her uncomfortable as would his watching her eat. I was relieved when they started the drive back and decided to go on ahead and wait for him to drop Bella off at her place. I wanted to speak to Darius, see what his spy thought of the interaction with Edward Cullen. Later I had time to regret my actions but at the time I thought she was perfectly safe.

Jake

I called at Charlie's on Friday hoping Bella might be there, we were having a midnight picnic on the Res and I wanted to ask her to come along, it was a way of trying to mend fences after the attack at the barbecue. When he told me that Bella was out with Edward Cullen I saw red. How many times had I warned her that the Cullens were unsafe? And yet she put herself into such a vulnerable position with one of them, who knew what might be happening right now on the dark road between Port Angeles and Forks. Charlie asked me to stay a while seeing my disappointment but I made my excuses and left, waiting only until I reached the anonymity of the trees before phasing to warn Sam what was happening. He ordered me back to the Res to fill Harry and Billy in while he went to watch the leech and Bella.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter Nineteen

Bella

Edward relaxed after a few miles and we talked, or at least he asked questions and I answered them. He was very interested in everything about me and I was relaxing a little when he suddenly slammed on the brakes putting an arm out to stop me being thrown forward by the ferocity of the emergency stop. I looked through the windscreen only to see with horror a huge wolf standing in the centre of the road. It was bigger than the other one I had seen in the woods on the reservation and darker in colour, definitely not the same one which meant there was a pack of these monsters in the forest somewhere. I grabbed Edward's arm and begged him to drive around it and keep going but to my horror he opened his door and got out,

"Stay in the car Bella."

Did he really think I was going to get out with that thing on the loose? I remained inside shaking with fear and wondering what Edward thought he was doing, didn't he realise how dangerous the situation was?

The two of them faced each other and I wound the window down a little to listen but there was only silence, yet it seemed almost as if they were holding a conversation which was bizarre. Then the wolf crouched and seeing it was going to spring I looked around for some way to distract it. With no other idea coming to mind I put the car in drive and aimed for the wolf but it sprang over the hood and I hit Edward instead, dragging him along for several feet before I could slam on the brakes again.

I got out sure I'd killed him but to my amazement he stood, unsteadily its true, but obviously not badly hurt. Running to him babbling apologies as I went I could see several gashes in his hand and down his face plus something sticking out through a rent in the lower part of his pants, something that I thought might be bone and I felt my stomach churn. As I took his hand to see how badly it was injured he pulled it back and in the headlights I could see my hand was wet but there was no blood, only a clear liquid that stung then numbed my skin.

I watched open-mouthed as the cuts on his face healed before my very eyes leaving nothing, not even a scar to show where they had been. He straightened his leg with a wince and the thing I thought had been bone disappeared, his leg seemed to be fine. Backing away from him I put my hands out, forgetting all about the wolf who seemed to have disappeared.

"Stay away from me Edward. What the hell is going on? What are you?"

He sighed and sat on the hood of his car as the last few injuries healed then spoke quietly,

"Bella, I'm so sorry. You should never have seen that, it's put you in great danger. As you can now tell I'm not exactly what you thought, I'm not entirely human."

"You aren't human at all or I'd have killed you."

I looked at my hand which still felt numb,

"Tell me Edward Cullen what are you?"

"I'm what you would know as a vampire."

I laughed a little hysterically

"A vampire? Right!"

"Its true Bella but in my defence I live on animal not human blood."

"And the giant wolf? Were you talking to it? Is it a pet or something? It certainly didn't attack you."

It was his turn to laugh then,

"No. Its one of our enemies actually."

"Enemy? What? Are you trying to tell me its a werewolf or something?"

"Something like that. A shape shifter actually. You might know him better by his human name, Sam Uley the Quileute"

"That was Sam Uley? You know Edward I think I'm having a really bad dream and I'd like to wake up now."

I could hear the tension in my own voice and looked around nervously half expecting to find the wolf watching us both.

"It's not a dream Bella, more a nightmare actually. Sam was warning me not to hurt you, he doesn't trust us."

"I can understand why but it was a wolf that attacked me before so he'd hardly be watching out for me now, would he?"

"Yes it was a rogue wolf that attacked you, the one that Jasper killed."

"So it was Jasper then."

It wasn't a question but he nodded anyway,

"Yes it was. I found out about it from Emmett, he could never shield his thoughts from me."

"Thoughts? You mean you can read minds? Can you read mine?"

"Yes I read minds but I can't read yours for some reason."

That was a relief, I hated the thought of him trampling about in my thoughts.

"Why does knowing what you are put me in danger? I'd have thought it was just the opposite, after all if I tell anyone about you that puts you in danger doesn't it? Mind you I can see the looks I'd get if I did, I'd end up in a small room in a very secure hospital. After all I don't believe it myself and I've actually seen what your body can do."

"The danger is very real Bella, if others in our world found out you knew about it then they would kill you and probably me too for letting you in on our secret."

"I think I'd like to go home now Edward. I'm tired and confused and I'd like to sleep on all this"

Edward's head snapped round then he relaxed,

"What is it?"

"I thought I heard someone but I was mistaken. I'll take you home and then tomorrow we have to talk."

I nodded, not at all sure I wanted to talk to Edward again but I thought it unwise to tell him that, at least until I got home. I didn't relish the idea of being out here in the middle of nowhere with a guy who was, or at least thought he was, a vampire. When he drew up outside Charlies I could finally relax and then he leaned over and kissed me, cold lips on my cheek,

"Sleep well Bella. I'll pick you up tomorrow and we can find somewhere quiet to talk about this evening. Don't worry you're perfectly safe."

Before I could argue he was round at my door and my dad was standing on the porch waiting for me. I wasn't late but he looked anxious anyway and Edward wasn't asked to come in. He turned looking hurt and went back to his car taking off in the direction of the Cullen place. Indoors dad looked at me closely then lead me into the kitchen where Sam and Harry sat looking very sombre. Was this really the wolf I had seen with Edward this evening? In the normal atmosphere of the lit kitchen it seemed highly improbable but something was wrong.

"Sit down Bella. We need to talk to you."

I sat down thanking dad when he handed me a soda.

"What's wrong?"

"I'm not sure whether I believe any of this but Sam and Harry came to see me because they are worried about you Bella. They told me some very disturbing things about Edward Cullen, well all the Cullens really. I want you to listen and please don't say anything until Sam finishes speaking because this is very serious."

I waited sipping my soda and wondering what Sam was going to say.

"Bella, we like to think of your father as a honourary member of the tribe and as such we offer him the same security as we offer our own people. The Cullens are not good people and they are not what they seem. They aren't people as you understand them but monsters in human form. They live off humans such as yourself and to stay safe you must stay away from them. I offered your father more information but I think he felt he'd heard too much as it is. I need to ask you to stay away from them, to stop associating with Edward or Alice or any of them. If not it will quite possibly lead to tragedy."

I waited but he was obviously expecting me to say something. I glanced at Charlie who looked confused, embarrassed, and worried all at the same time.

"Exactly what did they tell you dad?"

He shrugged looking uncomfortable,

"Well, that the Cullens are...odd."

"Odd? Did they tell you the Cullens are vampires?"

Everyone looked shocked at my bluntness but I looked from one to the other,

"Well?"

He cleared his throat now looking embarrassed,

"I don't think the term vampire was actually used Bella"

"Oh really? I wonder why? Did they tell you about themselves? Did they tell you that they turn into wolves? That one of them tried to attack me and was only stopped by a Cullen?"

I could see they hadn't, as I suspected, and Charlie looked aghast

"Is this true Harry? I can hardly believe it but if its true then why didn't you tell me? You think I'm stupid or something? All these years and you never told me?"

"It wasn't necessary Charlie. You didn't need to know. The wolves would never have hurt you, they never have or anyone else in town. It was safest that you didn't know and while the Cullens stayed away it wasn't necessary. Our boys never phased until they came back."

"Phased? What the hell is that? A polite way of saying your boys turned into wolfmen? What the hell am I talking about! Bella do you really believe all this crap?"

"I saw things dad, I was attacked by a giant wolf although no one wanted to believe me, they'd rather I was accused of seeing things, of being hysterical. I saw another one tonight on the Port Angeles road, it stopped us and I think it would have attacked Edward if I hadn't driven the car at it. Edward told me it was Sam Uley, was he right, was it you Sam? That's why you're here isn't it? Because you didn't stop him earlier? Do I believe all this crap? I believe that the Quileutes turn into wolves and that they are dangerous, after all I've seen them in action. Do I belive that the Cullens are responsible for that? I don't know but I do know who I would place my trust in and it isn't your friends dad. Now I'm really tired and I have homework to do tomorrow so I'd like to go to bed now if that's OK."

Dad still hardly believed what he'd heard but he nodded unable to take his eyes from his friends now he'd been told their dirty little secret.

"Sure Bells you go up. I'll sort things out down here."

As I went upstairs I felt sorry for Charlie, his world had just been turned upside down and everything he thought he knew and understood was turning out to be lies. He had no idea who to trust or who to believe any longer and I felt much the same myself, vampires and shape shifters in small town Forks, had I just entered the Twilight Zone?


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter Twenty

Charlie

I waited until Bella had gone upstairs before turning to Harry again,

"What the hell is really going on here? My daughter throws about words like vampire and werewolf as if they are quite ordinary. How the hell did she get involved in this and why are you trying to warn her off when you never worried about anyone else?"

"Charlie, Bella is family, like my own daughter Leah, and I don't want her hurt ,or god forbid killed ,because I could have warned you and didn't, until Bella came here it didn't matter. We had a treaty with the Cullens and as long as they kept to it everything was fine but when Bella arrived and got tied up with the family things changed. Do you really want your daughter associating with blood drinkers?"

"What about the wolf attacks? The one I was involved in? The wolf that attacked Bella? You seem to be more unwilling to discuss those I notice."

They went very silent then Sam nodded and Harry sat forward talking much more quietly,

"We had a member of the pack who went rogue, sometimes phasing makes a young man crazy with fear and self loathing, that's what happened to Paul. He couldn't control himself in wolf form."

"So why didn't you deal with it? You knew he was a danger but you let him wander around on his own? He nearly killed my daughter Harry and you tried to make out she was seeing things."

"We thought he had it under control until Bella was attacked or to be honest threatened. He never hurt her Charlie."

"Only because one of your so called enemies got in the way, and again tonight she was scared by a wolf. Was it you Sam?"

"I wanted to speak to Edward Cullen, warn him to leave Bella alone but she over reacted and tried to run me down."

"Over reacted? She saw a huge wolf in the middle of the road having already been frightened witless by one and you think she over reacted? I hate to break thio to you but Bella had every right to be would you have done if he attacked you? Killed him in front of her or been killed yourself? That would have been a great help Sam. Harry said you had a treaty with the Cullens, that as long as they didn't bite a human you would leave them in peace. It seems to me that you broke that treaty by confronting them. What about your responsibility to look after the humans? What about the hiker who was attacked? What about Bella if Jasper Cullen hadn't turned up when he did? At the moment I'm seeing you as the danger to us not the Cullens. Tell me I'm mistaken Harry, Sam. Point out where I've got it wrong."

Neither if them spoke and I knew it was because there was nothing they could say, I was right. I may be a small town hick cop but I wasn't stupid. I knew there was something odd about the Cullens but they never cost me a sleepless night, they kept to the law and acted the same way the rest of Forks did. I knew there was something strange about the Quileutes too, they had secrets too but as long as they didn't impact on the town I wasn't going to force the issue. Now though, things were getting out of hand and someone was going to get hurt or killed, possibly my own daughter and by the very people whose purpose was to protect us.

"I think you should leave. Go back to the Res and call a meeting of the elders. Tell them I want a cast iron guarantee that not one wolf will leave the reservation. You do that and I'm happy but if one attacks a human again then I'm coming in armed and ready and I wont stop until I wipe out your entire pack. You got that Sam Uley?"

"You're over reacting Charlie."

I got up and walked to stand face to face with Sam,

"No Sam, me over reacting would be when I take my hunting rifle and shoot the damn lot of you and let me tell you something, I'm mighty tempted right now."

He and Harry left, unhappy with my ultimatum but I couldn't give a shit, no one put my daughter's life in danger, no man, and certainly no damn wolf.

Jasper

I was waiting in the trees when Edward dropped Bella off and I was pleased to see he didn't get an invitation in, in fact it looked as if their evening hadn't been at all the way he had hoped. Bella looked angry and I wondered if he'd tried something, I should have followed them but I'd spoken to Darius quickly then called Alice and we'd gone hunting together, it was good to see her again and helped me relax a little. When I told her about my decision to leave them, Bella safe from any real threat with Edward, she didn't look as convinced as I'd hoped so the hunt was cut a little short and I'd returned to the house just before they did. Bella reacted beautifully to the Quileutes giving a good account of things and seemingly unaffected by finding out that vampires and werewolves were numbered among her friends!

I listened to the conversation between Charlie and his friends and was impressed with the way he handled things, like father like daughter, especially as I could feel he was having a hard time taking it all in. When they left I was torn but I thought with Charlie on alert I would be OK to follow the wolves back. It meant breaking the treaty but then I wasn't one of the Cullens any longer so I didn't care, keeping her safe was my job now and one I took very seriously. I made sure that I stayed undetected getting just close enough to hear the conversation with Quil Ateara and the rest of the elders. Sam explained exactly what had happened with Bella and Edward Cullen then gave them Charlie's ultimatum.

"We should have stayed out of the Swan situation. Carlisle Cullen has never given us any reason to suspect he might break the treaty and now it is us who are in the wrong. Sam you should have reported Paul as soon as you were aware there was a problem. The wolf pack is here only to protect our people. It has no right to involve itself in the deeds of the others. Bella and Charlie are friends of the tribe but that is all, they do not merit special protection especially when it puts our secrecy at risk. What if Charlie decides to tell the authorities about us? They may think him crazy but there are others who will not see it that way. If Johnny H or Annie hear about this there will be serious repercussions for our tribe. I want no more interference in the doings of the Cullens or the Swans. Do you understand?"

Sam and Harry argued a little but in the end they bowed to the superiority of Old Quil. On their way out they stopped to speak in the trees away from prying ears,

"Sam I can't help you any more. We tried to keep Bella safe and failed but we have delivered a warning. Now we have to abide by the decision of the tribal elders, me too."

"It's wrong Harry. The sooner the Cullens are gone the better. If their rulers knew they had revealed themselves to a human it would be the end for them."

"And for Bella and Charlie Sam. The Volturi would kill them too as witnesses to their world. Do not set foot on that trail Sam, do not use your enemy to do a job you were unable to do because the Volturi, especially Caius, do not need an excuse to come here and wipe us out. And believe me if they come that is exactly what they will do and they have the power to succeed even against the pack. Let it go now Sam, for all our sakes."

Harry was wise and I hoped Sam would listen but he worried me, he was angry and frustrated and he was the pack Alpha, a dangerous combination. Slipping away I went back to Bella's to find Alice waiting.

"I thought you'd be back soon Jazz. Edward told us what happened tonight, he's livid he wants Carlisle to speak to the elders. He thinks its ruined his chances with Bella now she knows what we are."

The strangers words came back to me,

"We need her to find her own way into our world and survive with the knowledge until she finds her true mate."

Well Bella had certainly found her own way into our world. Now all I had to do was keep her alive until she found her mate. It sounded an easy enough task but I was fast finding out that Bella was more difficult to predict, or even protect, than I'd thought.

"Edward is an idiot who over reacted, now he's put her in danger."

"You'll keep her safe I know you will"

I looked at her suspiciously, how did she know that was my task? She smiled,

"I can't see Bella's future but I know somehow"

"Oh really? And just how do you know that?"

"It's very simple really. I can't see your future either, not any longer. Take care Jazz, I just thought you should know that the wolves aren't the only danger Bella faces."

She pecked me on the cheek and left me to my vigil. Sunday Edward turned up at the house but was sent away by an irate Charlie while Bella spent the day doing homework and reading. Father and daughter didn't speak much about the previous night, I think they were both deep in thought about it and unwilling to make it more real by speaking about it.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter Twenty One

When Edward called for her again on Monday morning he was sent away by Charlie and later she drove herself to school. Once she was under the watchful eye of Darius people I went to the hospital to speak to Carlisle alone, unfortunately however he wasn't alone, Rose was with him and in no better a mood than last time I'd seen her. She was bitching about Edward revealing himself to Bella as I walked in.

"Rosalie I don't think it was intentional. He could hardly have foreseen that she would run him over"

"He should have run her over or drained her that first day. I'm telling you Carlisle that girl will be the death of us all. What happens if the Volturi find out about her and the knowledge she possesses? How long do you think we'd survive then?"

"Rose please, there is no reason why they should hear anything. Who is there to tell them?"

She turned to me,

"Jasper surely you see what a danger she is? We should kill her before she gets us killed or outs us to the human world."

"She won't."

Rose scowled at my emphatic reply.

"And just how do you know that?"

"Rose she's already had time. She protected us last night, more upset about the wolves than us."

"So that's where you are, spying on Bella Swan, god is no man free of her spell? Even Emmett thinks she's cute."

"Rose please. Let me speak with Jasper while you calm down."

Rosie flounced out glaring at me as she did so and I knew I had another enemy now!

"So Jasper, you haven't left yet?"

"No, I'm keeping an eye on Bella. With the wolves and the Cullens messing things up I'm amazed she isn't dead yet. Edward overreacted to Sam and now both Bella and Charlie know not only the Quileutes secret but ours too. Rose is right about one thing, if the Volturi find out about this they will kill us all and the Swans, make sure Edward keeps his mouth shut."

"Edward is very fond of Bella and now she knows about him, and his craving for her blood is under control, they may well become a couple."

Yeah and I might become king of Volterra I thought. Bella was not enamoured of Edward and I thought if he tried anything he would find them handed to him in a paper bag. It would almost be worth watching but it was my job to keep her safe and surely Eddie the idiot wasn't her real mate! We had nothing else to say so I left only to find Rose waiting to ambush me and she wasn't at all happy. I tried to explain and reassure her that Bella wouldn't betray us but she was so scared she was even willing to talk about killing Bella herself.

I talked her out of it but I knew she was so frightened that it wouldn't take much for her to do something stupid. I just hoped Emmett could calm her, he usually could but he might well be nervous himself. I didn't have time to speak to him in person so I rang him as I rode back to Forks in the now sheeting rain. He promised to do his best and keep an eye on Rose. He liked Bella and promised to watch out for her at school, that was an extra pair of eyes and I wasn't going to turn him down.

Bella

As the next week went on I started to feel I was being watched, not only by Edward who had become a pain in the ass, refusing to accept get lost for an answer. He really seemed to think I would just forget all about the revelations of the previous week, the vampires and the werewolves and act as if everything was as normal. I didn't think there would ever be a normal, not for me or Charlie. We'd finally discussed what happened over the weekend and both agreed the safest thing was to cut ourselves off from the Quileutes and the Cullens.

Charlie spoke to Billy and asked him to pass the message on that the Swan house was out of bounds. Billy tried to talk him out of it, stressing how much the wolves could protect us but he got precisely nowhere and when Jake turned up Sunday afternoon he was shown the door before he even got a chance to speak. He wasn't happy, he felt they were the good guys, but neither of us were interested and when Edward rang I put the phone down on him. I couldn't ignore him totally in school, he was still my lab partner after all, but I did make it abundantly clear that school work aside I wasn't interested.

It was more difficult with Alice, after all she hadn't done anything but she was a Cullen so I tried to explain to her as calmly and friendly as possible and she seemed to understand, pleased that the ban included the Quileutes too. I found it almost impossible to sleep with all the strange things that I'd seen and discovered here in quiet little backwater Forks but I'd seen them with my own eyes so I could hardly deny them. If I had somewhere else to go then I would, away from all the monsters, but I was stuck here until I finished school so I would do my best to stay away from all of them.

Dad was in a more difficult situation, how did you police monsters? The Cullens had never done anything to force his attention on them and the Quileutes had their own police force but every time there was a missing person or animal attack now he would first wonder if it had been a vampire attack or a werewolf, not something he'd had to consider before. The feeling of being watched stuck with me even at night and I spent hours staring out of my window hoping to see what was causing this unsettling feeling but I saw nothing and I was really relieved when we finally reached the Christmas recess. I decided to drive into Port Angeles and do some Christmas shopping, not that dad and I were making a big deal of it, not with Renee's death so fresh in our minds but I decided I should make some effort.

I picked up a new fishing bag for Charlie and settled on a small tree with a few lights and baubles just to remind us it was the festive season and took my packages back to the truck before treating myself to an hour in the book store, not the one I'd visited with Edward I hasten to add. As I shut the trunk I jumped to see Edward standing the other side of the truck smiling.

"Hello Bella, I thought you might let me buy you lunch"

"I don't think so Edward. I'm busy."

He stepped forward putting a hand out to stop me walking past and we both heard a familiar voice,

"I think Edward, that Bella said no"

Walking across the car park was Mrs Smith and she didn't look happy,

Edward scowled at her but he could hardly argue so he sauntered off but I was sure I hadn't seen the last of him.

"Go ahead Bella, I'll keep an eye on Mr Cullen for a while."

I should have asked her why she was taking so much interest in me but I was so relieved I just thanked her and walked off towards the book store. I eyed the aisles warily but Edward was nowhere in sight so I slowly relaxed as I browsed, stopping for coffee and a bagel when I'd made my selection. As I walked to the front of the store to return to my car I heard Mrs Smith again,

"I'm afraid Edward is staking out your truck Bella. It might be a good idea to go out the back way, there's a friend ready to give you a ride home and I'll drive your truck back if you give me the keys."

I eyed her with suspicion but she just smiled,

"Its too complicated to explain now Bella but you have friends watching over you."

I hesitated then dropped my keys into her outstretched palm and went through the exit at the back where a motorbike and rider waited. He threw me a helmet and I guess rather trustingly I put it on and swung up behind him wrapping my arms around his waist and holding on tightly. If Charlie saw me I would be grounded until I was an old lady but for now I didn't care. I just wanted to get away from Edward.

The journey back to Forks didn't take long and the bike pulled up outside the house, the rider waiting for me to hand back the helmet before taking off again before I could find out who my good Samaritan had been. Now all I had to do was hope that Mrs Smith got my truck back before Charlie got home. I prepared fish for dinner and kept an eye out for the cruiser relief flooding through me when my truck pulled up first. I ran out to thank Mrs Smith who smiled at me as she handed the keys back.

"Have a good Christmas Bella and remember you do have friends."

"Who brought me home?"

She shook her head and walked off down the street leaving me to empty the trunk and take the shopping inside. That night I wrapped Charlie's present and sat down with one of the new books I'd bought earlier but I couldn't concentrate, I wanted to know who had been on the motorbike, other than the fact it was male I had no idea but my vision of a gorgeous young man was probably wishful thinking. Knowing my luck he would probably unzip his leathers to reveal a paunch and his helmet to reveal greasy grey locks, I preferred my dream rider better.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter Twenty Two

Bella

Not having anyone to visit or anywhere to go, I knew if I went out I would probably see Edward so I stayed in and read until Christmas Eve when I escorted Charlie to the town dance. I went under protest but as he had to go and usually got Sue to accompany him I had the dubious honour. I ferreted around in the closet and found my one decent skirt and shirt and off we went. Of course who should be there but Dr and Mrs Cullen and their brood. It seemed almost laughable that the community was here dancing light-heartedly unaware they were in the presence of a coven of vampires. I know they were animal hunters but even so it was funny. I kept to our table refusing dances from Edward only finally giving in when Mike Newton asked. This didn't please Edward at all but I was past caring, what was he going to do? Sprout wings and fly in rage around the room? I saw Carlisle speaking to Charlie in a corner and wished I could hear the conversation but I was too far away.

"I see Cullen is still after you Bella."

"Well he isn't getting anywhere Mike."

He didn't say anything else about the Cullens, I think my tone of voice put him off and by eleven I'd had enough. I didn't like dancing, the fact I'd managed a whole song without falling over was something of a miracle although only Mike's arm stopped me on one occasion. I went to Charlie who was talking to Mikes parents and told him I wanted to go home so he gave me the keys to the truck, I'd baulked at the idea of turning up in the cruiser!

"Go straight home Bella, I'll get a lift with someone. Don't stop on the way, don't pick anyone up, d..."

"I know dad. I'll go straight to the house I promise."

Outside I looked around but I didn't see anyone and unlocked the truck getting in wearily, I was finding all this keeping an eye out for Edward wearing to say the least. His voice at the side of me made me jump and cry out in fright.

"Sorry Bella I didn't mean to scare you. I just thought I would see you home."

I turned on him, livid at the way he'd crept up on me.

"Get the hell out Edward."

He just smiled and pulled the seat belt across his chest but before he could snap it shut I pulled it away,

"I'm not kidding Edward. Get out of my truck."

"Bella I'm just making sure you get home safely."

I got out myself and slammed the door walking quickly back towards the dance but I wasn't quick enough. He grabbed my arm and swung me round pulling me into his embrace and trying to kiss me. I swung my arm and hit him in the face but of course all I did was to hurt my hand. He laughed at my feeble effort and tried once more to kiss me but this time I wasn't the one to stop him. A gloved fist hit him in the jaw and he went over backwards. I recognised my motorbike rider still in his leathers and wearing the helmet. He gestured for me to go and I ran straight to the truck and drove home as quickly as I could. I ran in and made sure the door was locked then went up to my room shaking. Why couldn't Edward take no for an answer and more importantly who was my leather clad bodyguard? I decided not to tell Charlie what had happened, after all what could he do about it? I would do better speaking to Carlisle myself. Yes, I decided that after Christmas I would drive over to their house and confront him.

Christmas was quiet, Charlie took the day off in my honour and we sat to a full Christmas dinner then watched TV. It wasn't exciting but it was all either of us wanted right now. Billy and Harry rang but the conversations were short and stilted. The next day Charlie had to go in so as soon as he left I drove over to the Cullens. Esme opened the door looking surprised,

"Bella? How lovely, please come in."

"Is Carlisle at home? I really need to talk to him."

She nodded and led me upstairs through the lounge where Emmett and Rose sat, both looking at me, Rose suspiciously.

"Bells! Merry Christmas."

"Thanks Emmett"

I followed Esme up to Carlisle's study where he waited door open, he'd heard my voice.

"Bella, please."

I passed him and sat in the chair opposite his desk as he took his seat and waited for me to speak,

"Carlisle I want you to tell Edward to leave me alone please. He wont take no for an answer from me."

"I'm sorry to hear that Bella. I know he's very fond of you but of course if that's your wish he should respect it. Just a minute."

He opened the door and Edward walked in looking pleased to see me but a little wary.

"Bella it's so good to see you here again, we've missed your company."

"Bella is here to ask you to leave her alone Edward. It seems she is not happy with your advances. I told her you were fond of her but I don't think it made any difference."

"Bella please don't be like that. You really don't mean it, we were getting on so well."

"I hit you Edward, or was that too subtle? Just in case it was let me put it simply in front of a witness. Stay away from me, my truck, my house, or anywhere else I am. Is that clear enough for you?"

Before Edward could answer they both shot to their feet and I heard Esme's voice, it sounded scared.

"Edward get Bella out now. Go the back way through the river. I'll get Rose to say she bought the truck. Go."

Alice.

Of course I hadn't seen Bella coming, I couldn't have, but her presence made everything fuzzy so it was almost too late when I saw two black cloaked figures headed our way. I shouted to the others and Edward had already read my thoughts. He hurried a white-faced Bella out the back of the house while Emmett drove Bella's truck into the garage and persuaded Rose to climb under it as if working on it. Esme and I stood at the front door waiting to welcome our guests. The Volturi had sent Felix and Jane to us but I didn't know why. My gift wasn't fool-proof and it would have been stupid to rely on it to keep us safe but we tended to none the less. As Carlisle joined us the two Volturi appeared and approached the front of the house looking about them as if expecting to see someone or something, I just hoped it wasn't Bella.

"Jane, Felix, what a surprise."

"Carlisle, we have heard disturbing rumours about your "family"."

"Really? Have we upset the Volturi in some way?"

"We hear you have taken a human into your confidence, a certain female."

"Oh? Well the younger members of the family meet a lot of humans at school. Perhaps it is one of them you heard about."

"Felix, check the house. You wont mind I take it Carlisle? Just to put our minds at rest."

We all knew Felix would smell Bella inside but there was no way of refusing him entry.

"By all means but I will tell you we had a human here, Rose has been looking to buy her old truck as a project so you will smell her scent."

"Why would she come here?"

"Why not? There is nothing here to put us at risk and it would be far more disturbing to the humans around here if we allowed no one to visit."

Jane nodded and we stepped aside as Felix came up the steps and disappeared inside the house.

"Where is Edward?"

"He's out, hunting."

"And Jasper?"

"Unfortunately Jasper had left us. He found our way of life a little too difficult."

It was a lie but possibly the best answer for the Volturi.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter Twenty Three

Esme

Carlisle and I stayed outside with Jane while Alice went inside to see exactly what Felix was looking for. The worrying thing was that the Volturi knew we had been entertaining a human at all. Who had told them or were we being watched as a matter of course? Jane looked at the house,

"You find these surroundings pleasant? It's very wet. Don't you miss the sun?"

"No not really, we are freer to mix with society than if it were sunny all the time."

"Why do you feel the necessity to mix with your natural food source on a full-time basis? Don't you find the scent of their blood overwhelming?"

"No, we have learned to ignore it to a large degree and overcoming temptation isn't necessarily a bad thing."

She laughed,

"If you say so Carlisle, I couldn't live like it personally. I would like to see Edward please."

"He isn't here Jane, as you can tell."

"Then contact him Carlisle or we will be forced to go looking for him ourselves."

That was a threat we couldn't allow so I pulled out my cell phone and dialled hoping he would answer.

Jasper

I watched as Bella went inside the house, I didn't think she would be in any danger there although I was curious as to her motives for coming since she had cold shouldered them since before the dance. I found a good spot in one of the trees to wait for her return but then I caught scent of the Volturi and realised they were headed towards the house, if they found Bella there she would be killed straight away. I saw Edward slip out the back way towards the river and followed until we were safely out of earshot from the house then I stepped out of the trees into view. Edward wasn't surprised, just annoyed but Bella jumped. I held out a gloved hand as I had before and without hesitation she stepped to me and took it. Edward knew it was safer for her to go with me, in case the Volturi wanted to speak to him so begrudgingly he turned and then we heard his cell phone ring. Esme asking him to go back quickly before Jane and Felix went looking for him. As he disappeared I led Bella back through the trees to the place I'd stowed my bike and pulled it free of the undergrowth.

"The Volturi? They're the vampires leaders aren't they?"

I nodded handing her a helmet and waited while she put it on. Bella had lots of questions but I wasn't ready to answer them yet. I wanted to know why the Volturi were here before deciding what to do but I felt the time was fast approaching when I would have to let her in on who I was and why I was here. I rode straight back to her house and waited while she handed the helmet back before turning the bike and holding a hand up in farewell I rode back to the Cullen house.

Carlisle

I was relieved to see Edward running back through the river towards the house and hoped the water would have diluted Bella's scent sufficiently. I thought about the conversation we'd had so he would know what had been said and waited as Felix came back out of the house.

"The human was in Carlisle's study along with Edward."

"No, Edward was in my study earlier, the human only came later and didn't stay long."

He shrugged, he could hardly argue as Edward's scent was all over the house.

"So the human came to speak to you Carlisle? Why?"

"I told you Rose wanted to buy the truck. I sorted out the details as she doesn't like interacting with humans too closely."

"A difficult feat if she's in a school full of them every day."

"She's learning Jane."

Jane turned to Edward,

"Did we bring you back from anything important?"

"No I was just going to hunt but I can go later."

"Tell me about the human girl Edward."

"The girl?"

"Don't act coy. We know you've been seeing a human girl and we have been led to believe she knows about our world. It would be better if you were to tell us about her now. Otherwise I'm afraid we will be forced to take you back with us to Volterra but it is, of course, your choice."

I realised suddenly that they already knew about Bella, this was a collection trip and Edward's frown told me he'd heard as much in Jane's thoughts.

"You already know who she is and that I accidentally showed my true nature to her so why the questions?"

"I was hoping you might lie to me"

We knew what that meant, Jane could use her powers to torture the truth out of him.

"Can I ask who informed on my son?"

She turned ruby eyes to me and smiled like a cat with a cornered mouse,

"Of course you can Carlisle but you wont understand the answer, it's not a who but a what. Edward if you would come with us, we'll pick up your human pet and fly back to Volterra. Aro is very eager to meet her as I'm sure you will understand."

Jasper

I'd almost ridden back when I got the message from Alice,

"Get Bella and get out, the Volturi know."

I turned the bike so sharply my knee grazed the black top and opened the engine up full throttle. At Bella's I was relieved to see the cruiser was still absent and ran up the steps to the front door hammering on it with a gloved fist. Bella opened it looking scared but when she saw me that turned to puzzlement.

"What's wrong?"

I took her hand and dragged her down the steps, I didn't have time for a conversation just now but Mrs Smith stepped out of the shadows,

"Go Bella you are in grave danger. I'll tell your father."

Bella didn't argue just put the helmet on and climbed up behind me and I took off out of Forks and towards the mountains. I knew of plenty of streams and rivers to go through diluting her scent then I would call on Darius for help. I needed to get Bella as far from Forks as possible as quickly as possible. Bella's arms around my waist felt good and I would be sorry when our journey ended. I was relying on Alice to keep me up to date with what was happening, Edward was on his way to Italy that was for sure, whether he would survive after his "crime" I didn't know but assumed that he would. His gift was too precious to throw away and Aro had wanted him for the guard ever since finding out he could read minds. Whether the rest of the Cullens would fare as well I had no idea but they weren't important, only Bella was. By the time I stopped the bike I could feel Bella shivering and cursed, as a human she would find the temperature up here in the snow line far too cold especially as she wasn't dressed for mountaineering.

Bella

I was slowly freezing to death on the back of the bike but I had no way of telling my saviour about it and I was relieved when he brought the bike to a halt and jumped off helping me from the seat as I shivered uncontrollably. I was almost afraid to see who he really was as he unstrapped his helmet but when he pulled it off I heaved a sigh of relief,

"Jasper!"

He smiled at me as he unzipped his leathers and peeled them off, no paunch in sight or grey greasy hair, in fact it was a very sexy unpeeling!

"Put these on, they'll keep the wind from you."

I struggled into the leathers although they were too big for me but I was safe from the biting cold and the wind and slowly stopped shivering but now Jasper was dressed only in a long-sleeved tee-shirt and jeans, only retaining his motorcycle boots.

"What about you?"

"I don't feel the cold Bella. Come and sit under this tree. I have to make a call and you're out of the wind here."

He led me to a tall tree sitting me on its lowest branch like a child on a swing and pulled out his cell phone.

"Darius I need transport and a safe house."

He listened for a few seconds, snapped out a lot of coordinates and put the phone back in his pocket.

"Its been you all along hasn't it? Why are you looking out for me?"

I saw him glance at the ring,

"You know about Zeus don't you?"

"Zeus?"

"The bear, the ring was in the bear."

"I don't know anything about a bear but I have seen the ring before. It was my quest to find the human girl who wore the ring and keep her safe."

"Why?"

"Its complicated Bella. I'll explain when we get somewhere safe. The Volturi know about you and that's bad. They are looking for you now so we have to go into hiding."

"Who was Mrs Smith?"

"Just a mercenary that my friend arranged to keep an eye on you in school. Now we have to go a little further before the helicopter can pick us up. OK?"

I nodded and we got back on the bike but to my relief we didn't climb any higher, just went to a large clearing and as we pulled up I heard a helicopter in the distance,

"Is that for us?"

He nodded and checked the area for debris before signalling the now circling helicopter to land. As I scrambled into it I heard a cry, there were four black cloaked figures running out of the trees.

"Go, Go Go"

Jasper's cries spurred the pilot on and he lifted off Jasper hanging from the skids. I screamed in panic thinking he would fall but he swung himself aboard and I flung my arms around him in relief. He wrapped his own around me and held me close until I stopped sobbing then gently sat me down keeping one arm around me as the pilot turned to look.

"Well, well, its amazing what trash you can find hanging around these days. You must be Bella."

I nodded and he turned back not introducing himself in return but for now I didn't care, I was too confused and frightened to speak.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter Twenty Four

Charlie

When I got home Bella's truck was missing but one of her teachers was sitting on the step and I wondered if Bella was in some kind of trouble. As I parked I saw her head whip up and she ran to the car pulling the door open.

"I don't have time for explanations Charlie just drive"

I looked at her but she was in deadly earnest so I took off seeing several dark figures appear on the road opposite the house.

"Where are we going?"

"The reservation, it's the only safe place now."

"The Res? I'm not exactly flavour of the month there at the moment."

"It's that or death, your choice but I'd put my foot down if I were you."

I looked in the mirror and saw the black cloaked figures running after the car. Not only running but gaining on us so I put the pedal down all the way and didn't look back until we hit the Res boundary. Then Mrs Smith relaxed at my side and smiled,

"You can ease up on the speed now Charlie they wont follow us here, it's too dangerous for them."

I pulled the cruiser over and turned to her,

"Would you like to tell me what the hell is going on? Who those people were and where my daughter is?"

"Those people chasing us were Volturi, the vampire worlds leaders or at least some of their guard. They were looking for Bella but she's already safe although I can't tell you where because I don't know myself. She is in safe hands though, that I can assure you. As to what is going on, like you I don't know. I'm just the hired help."

"Who hired you and what were you supposed to be doing?"

"I was hired by a man named Darius. I've done several jobs for him although nothing quite this demanding or dangerous. I was hired to watch out for your daughter when Jasper couldn't."

"Jasper? Do you mean Jasper Hale? He's one of the Cullens."

"Actually he isn't, he never really was and he certainly isn't any more. He's your daughters security but don't ask me why. I told you I don't know the whole story. Alice Cullen told me to get to your house and wait for you. I was to bring you here where you would be safe and that's where my job ends."

"So you're leaving me? With no answers?"

"Sometimes we don't get answers Charlie. I rarely get to see the end of a job, I just do my part and disappear into the woodwork. It's frustrating but it goes with the territory."

"Will you stay please? At least until I know what's going on and where my daughter is."

She looked out the window as if pondering the answer then nodded,

"If the Quileutes don't object then yes. They might be unhappy that I know their secret."

"You do?"

"Yes. I know a lot about the world you thought you lived in Charlie. There are more species than you could imagine, all living in secret alongside the humans."

"Are you...I mean..."

She laughed and touched my arm,

"Am I human? Now that's a question you'll have to answer for yourself in time. Let's drive into the village and speak to the elders, they have a right to know there's trouble brewing."

"Well at least tell me your name."

She laughed and it lightened the atmosphere,

"I think that will be OK, it's Jasmine."

Billy

I saw Charlie pull up in the cruiser and a woman got out with him looking around cautiously. She was a stranger and I wondered why Charlie would bring a stranger into the village, especially as relations between us were so strained now. Jake went to open the door and Charlie and his companion walked in to stand awkwardly in my kitchen,

"Charlie?"

"Billy, we've got a problem. The Volturi are looking for Bella and myself."

"The Volturi are here? Jake get Harry and Old Quil then ask Sam to join us. Who's this?"

I nodded to his companion,

"I'm not too sure. She was teaching at Bella's school but she says she's a hired mercenary working for someone called D..."

"Darius"

I knew that name, we all did. He was a renegade vampire who did all he could to undermine the Volturi so I could understand why he would help someone against the Volturi but I didn't understand the connection between Darius and Charlie and Bella Swan.

"Why is Darius interested in keeping you safe from the Volturi Charlie?"

He was about to speak when Harry and Sam ran in.

"We saw the cruiser, what's going on Billy?"

"I was just about to find out I hope. Go on Charlie."

"I don't really know."

"I'll tell you what I can. Bella is being hunted by the Volturi although I don't know why. She's safe now, Jasper has spirited her away and no one will find her now. He asked me to keep Charlie in the loop, well outer loop I guess, then I saw the Volturi guards coming to the house so I helped Charlie escape. He might have been used to force Bella into the open. Darius had told me that the only safe place from the Volturi in an emergency was here among a guardian tribe."

There was an icy silence then Harry spoke,

"Guardian tribe?"

"Yes, I know about the wolf pack and the Volturi."

"How?"

"I think that's my business don't you? Charlie asked me to stay with him until he hears about Bella but if you'd prefer I left, my part in this is over so I'll go."

Sam stepped forward,

"I think you should stay, I want to know how you know about us."

"I'm sure you do, we all want things we can't have don't we?"

She wasn't going to tell us any more than she already had and I knew whatever had happened between us we wouldn't refuse Charlie safe refuge. I was more worried about Bella's whereabouts. I knew Jasper Hale's reputation but if he was protecting her then she was probably the safest person on the planet right now.

Charlie

I was surprised how welcome we were made after Jasmine's refusal to tell the Quileutes how she knew about them and despite our less than friendly parting last time out. Jasmine was given a room with Harry and Sue, sharing with Leah while I stayed with Billy and Jake.

"You really don't know what's going on Charlie?"

I shook my head, my mouth full of bread,

"No. Only what I told you. I don't know where Bella is or how safe she'll be with Jasper Hale."

Billy looked at Jake then closed his eyes,

"Jasper Hale is an alias for Major Jasper Whitlock, one of the most feared warriors in both our worlds. In his time he killed and changed hundreds if not thousands south of the border mainly. When he left his sire and came up here with Alice Cullen and the rest of the Cullen family we were ready for trouble but he has proved his iron will and not harmed a single human. If he is with Bella and is her protector then you need have no fear Charlie. Much as we hate him as an enemy I hold his skills in high regard. What I want to know is why he's protecting her. They weren't close were they?"

"No the only Cullens Bella had anything to do with are Alice and Edward."

"Why would the Volturi be looking for Bella?"

"It could be that they found out she knew about the Cullens but if so they usually send a single assassin."

"Have you asked Jasmine how to contact Bella?"

"She says she doesn't know where they are"

"Do you believe her?"

I looked at Jake's skeptical face,

"Actually I do Jake."

"Why don't you ring the Cullens, see what they have to say."

I thought about this, would the call be intercepted by these Volturi? But even if it was they wouldn't come onto the reservation to find me."

"What do you think Billy?"

"It's worth a try."

"They wont know Charlie. They are the last people Jasper would confide in."

Jasmine had appeared once more, dressed in Sue's clothes having nothing with her, and she seemed to be certain but I had to give it a try so I took the phone Jake had offered me and rang.

"Cullen residence, Esme Cullen speaking."

She sounded upset,

"Esme its Chief Swan here."

"Oh, hello Chief Swan how can I help you?"

"Could I speak to Carlisle?"

She went to call him and I looked at Billy,

"It sounds like they've got trouble there too. Maybe the Volturi are still there."

"Chief Swan?"

"Carlisle I wonder if you can tell me where Bella is."


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter Twenty Five

Carlisle

I'd been expecting to hear from Charlie sooner or later.

"Bella? No I'm afraid not, why? Is she missing?"

"I think you know she's missing Carlisle and why. What I want to know is where she is. If you don't know perhaps you could ask your son Edward."

"What do you know Charlie?"

"I know the Volturi are here and they're looking for my daughter. I know she's gone off with your son and I want to know where they are and why she's in danger.

"I'm afraid I don't know a lot more than you Charlie. The Volturi found out Bella knew of our existence from Edward. They've taken him with them to Italy and I have no idea what they will do. Other than that I can't help you. I have no idea where Bella is."

"She's with Jasper."

"Jasper? I don't understand why would she be with him?"

"Your guess is as good as mine but I want to know where he is."

"I don't know, nor do I know how to find him but if I hear anything I'll let you know Charlie."

I put the phone down shaking my head,

"No idea where Bella or Jasper are but Edward's been taken to Italy. Does that make any sense to you?"

"It means Edward has lost his liberty. He'll remain with the Volturi now, just as Aro wanted."

Charlie

My phone buzzed again and I answered thinking it might be Carlisle with some information after all but it was Alice Cullen."

"Charlie please don't go looking for Jasper. He will look after Bella but he needs to concentrate on her not people looking for him."

"Where are they Alice?"

"I don't know. I doubt if more than two or three people do. He's very good at disappearing Charlie. If you need to get a message to him you could try his friend Darius but don't expect much help there."

"I'll take whatever I can get Alice. Give me Darius number please."

Now that name I had heard before, the renegade Vampire, it was worth a try. I rang the number Alice had given me but it was an answering service so I left my cell number and a short message explaining who I was. Now all I could do was wait and hope this Jasper was as good as his press.

Bella.

The helicopter ride wasn't long and when it put down there was an SUV with tinted windows waiting. Jasper took my hand and we ran straight to it climbing in the back seat while the pilot of the chopper slid in to the driver's seat and we drove off the private landing strip and through a town I didn't recognise onto the highway.

"Where are we going?"

"Somewhere safe from the Volturi I hope. You gonna tell us Darius?"

The driver looked over his shoulder and grinned,

"Nope I reckon I'll let you guess."

Jasper looked out the window while I sat back and tried to relax long tense muscles, crazy but after all that had happened I wasn't feeling frightened any longer. Jasper and his friend exuded such confidence it was impossible to believe they might be wrong.

"South Dakota, and that means...did he ring you?"

"Lets just say his radar was going wild. He'll be there when we arrive but I'm telling you when he sees the problem he's gonna go nuts."

I could see Darius looking at me as he said this but kept silent, I was too tired to ask any questions and the warmth of the leathers and Jasper's scent was making me drowsy so I closed my eyes and as my head started to droop I felt an arm around me and my head fell onto a hard shoulder.

Jasper

Once I was sure Bella was under I spoke to Darius again

"What do you know?"

He looked at Bella but I shook my head,

"I gave her a big enough shot of lethargy that she'll be out for a few hours."

"I've been watching the Volturi as always and I even got a spy inside their headquarters finally. That was working out really well, she even sent me batches of their archives and they made interesting reading I can tell you. I stopped a few of their endeavours with that information then she noticed something was going on. Marcus was spending more and more time in the archives and it was plain he was looking for something in particular so she kept an eye open, even helped him with a bit of research in the oldest part of the archives. There was also a rumour that they had a captive in the citadel, a very important one by all accounts and he was very well guarded. Alec was set over him and as far as I know he's still in limbo."

"Who?"

"Let me tell the story my way Major. She finally got a job as Marcus research assistant and found out a little more. He was looking for a particular document, a prophecy for want of a better word. Back at the inception of the Volturi the oracle at Delphi was asked to look for any dangers to their venture and she came back with several warnings. It was these warnings Marcus was looking for. It seems they were happy with her phrophecies and never went into them to any depth as there was no trouble forecast as long as certain criteria were met. The most important concerned a human girl who would find her own way into our world and survive."

"Bella!"

"It seems likely, yes. The rest of the prophecy was forgotten over the centuries but it gave rise to the Volturi's most important law, the one that they never forgave, no exceptions. Anyone who brought a human into our world was put to death along with the human."

"Until Bella."

"Exactly, so Marcus was looking for the document roll containing the rest of the prophecies from Delphi. Luckily my spy came across it first and as a result I know what it says and he doesn't yet, although we can't keep it quiet much longer."

"So what does it say? Does it mention a ring?"

He looked at me in suspicion

"Now how the fuck do you know that?"

"You tell me the rest and I'll tell you what I know."

"OK. The prophecy runs along the lines of one day a daughter of Zeus will find herself in a world she doesn't recognise but one she will reign over if she survives. A hero will be sent to guard her life recognising her by the ring Zeus gave to her mother. The signal will be an untimely death when the carrier of the ring will give up its secrets. Its my guess they think Bella is the daughter of Zeus's descendant which would make you the hero. Am I right?"

I told him about the stranger who had approached me and shown me the ring, telling me I would find the human I needed to protect if I went with Alice Cullen. The prize was a new way to live, without killing humans for their blood.

"He also told me that this human would overthrow the Volturi provided she found her mate. Any ideas on that one?"

He shook his head but I could see there was something he wasn't telling me.

"So they found out about Bella and the Cullens. Who do they have a prisoner in Volterra?"

I thought about this,

"They took Edward Cullen there, is that who she means?"

"No this was before that. When the flap about the prophecy first started and that was about a year ago."

The only person I could think of who might be connected with the prophecy was the stranger who had approached both Alice and myself, was he Zeus? Not a god but a vampire with the same name.

"Is there any way your spy could get a look at the prisoner? Look for a ring and give me a description?"

"Already on it but I told her not to take any unnecessary risks Major."


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter Twenty Six

Jasper

I was still thinking about the prophecy when we pulled up outside a house on the outskirts of a small town in South Dakota. Peter's battered truck was parked outside and Charlotte came down the steps to greet me as I carried the still sleeping Bella inside and put her down gently on the couch. I would let her wake naturally now and then we needed to have a long conversation. Peter stared at her unhappily from the door to the kitchen.

"That's what all the trouble is about? She doesn't look like she could take the Volturi down. You sure she's the one Major?"

"Darius told you everything?"

"Of course, we played I'll show you mine if you show me yours, it was fun. So what now?"

I looked down at Bella who was stirring restlessly.

"We get Bella something to eat and then tell her what's going on and lay out her options."

"What fucking options would that be Major? Run and hide or kick the collective Volturi butt? That will take a lot of thinking about. What's she gonna do? Pop her head into the Volturi citadel and say BOO!? She's a kid and a skinny one at that. She got some serious voodoo Major? Cause if not then we are all royally fucked."

Bella

I heard the conversation between Jasper and a strange voice I had never heard before but it sounded as if they expected I could topple their governing body, me? I struggled to sit up feeling stiff and hungry and looked at the two men as a woman and the one called Darius came in. The smell of hot coffee and a burger had my mouth watering and I took them eagerly with thanks from the woman who smiled at me,

"Hi Bella, I'm Charlotte and the grumpy looking one is my mate Peter."

I nodded recognition at her mate and started to eat only now realising how hungry I really was. As I ate I watched Darius tapping away on his computer then he looked up,

"Tall, dark-haired, scar down his left cheek, looks like a sword wound and bingo he's wearing the ring. Twisted gold strands with a pink stone."

I looked down at my hand to see the ring he was describing safely there, so who had the matching ring and what did it mean?

Jasper sat down beside me and took my hand,

"This must be very confusing and frightening for you Bella so I'll try to explain as best I can."

"I know about Zeus, the bear with the message and ring hidden inside him. I found it when his seam split."

"Bear? Split seam? Someone explain in English. I just know its got to be some kind of fucking code. Your surname wouldn't be Bond would it?"

I looked at Peter and tried to explain about the teddy bear that had been passed down the female line until one of the daughters of Athena died too young then Zeus the bear would give up his secrets.

"So you found the ring and a message inside the bear after your mother died in an accident?"

"Yes."

"What did the message say?"

I rummaged in my pocket and took out the creased envelope handing it to Jasper,

"That's what the ring was inside."

He read the words on the envelope and passed it to Peter who read it to the others.

"When Athena's daughter dies before her time his world will have the chance of a new beginning. The ring will lead the way, it is a lucky talisman and will call protection to you."

I remembered back to the first time I saw Jasper after finding the ring, he had taken more interest in my hand than my face.

"The ring, you recognised it. You were sent to protect me?"

He nodded,

"The Volturi have prisoner the man who wears the matching ring, I think probably the real Zeus. He knew what you were before you were born and he contacted Alice and myself to find and look after you. He knew the Volturi would find him eventually, that he wouldn't be the one to help you. He knew some of the future but not all of it, just enough to send you help."

"But why? What does he think I can do? Does he think I know something that will help to destroy the Volturi?"

"At a guess I'd say its you who are important not any information you have or he could just have told Alice or The Major. No, you are the weapon that can destroy the Volturi."

"Me a weapon? I can hardly throw a javelin without impaling someone behind me. I'd be more of a danger to my own side in a fight trust me Peter."

"Well you have something Bella."

"Maybe the ring wasn't meant for me, perhaps Renee's death wasn't the one this prophecy spoke about."

They didn't look convinced but I knew better, somehow I'd become involved in this craziness. Then I remembered the way we'd left,

"What about my dad? Is he safe? Maybe the Volturi snatched him."

"Jasmine took him to the Quileute reservation, he'll be safe enough there."

I looked questioningly at Darius who smiled,

"You know her better as Mrs Smith, Jasmine is the name she goes by. She's a mercenary and a very good one."

"But Charlie fell out with Billy and Harry."

"They wont leave him to the Volturi, that would be against everything they believe in."

My head was spinning and I excused myself to use the bathroom but I left the door ajar so I could hear the conversation which carried on as I left.

Jasper

Well now we knew what our job was and why the Volturi were so hot to get their hands on Bella but keeping her safe while allowing her to meet her mate wasn't going to be easy.

"Where the hell do we take her and let her meet other vampires without giving away her location?"

Peter looked at Darius and rolled his eyes while Charlotte just smiled,

"Major I'm not sure if you are really dumb or just playing at it. She doesn't need to meet anyone else."

Charlotte nodded her agreement of Darius words.

" Her mate is here in this room, right now."

I looked at Charlotte who smiled soothingly at me, if she'd seen the connection then they were right, was it Darius? Is that why Zeus chose me? Because he knew I would bring him in to help me? I found the thought very unpleasant. I liked Darius but he wasn't right for Bella, neither was Peter, besides he had Charlotte. I would watch her around my friend, looking for any sign that she favoured him.

"So we can go into hiding without worrying then. You have any ideas Darius?"

He shook his head,

"Nowhere she would survive as a human."

Was he thinking of changing her? It would be safer all round but the thought of his lips on her throat unsettled me and I wasn't very good at hiding it because Darius grinned.

Bella

I couldn't see myself with Darius but they all seemed to think he was the one, as I thought about this I remembered the address in Colorado, the one my aunt had sent me when she died so I ran out, forgetting I was dressed only in my underwear to tell them. Both Darius and Peter grinned as they looked in appreciation while Charlotte just looked up the address but Jasper pulled the throw off the couch and wrapped it around me.

"It might be better if you got dressed first Bella"

I went scarlet and pulling the throw around me tighter I ran even more quickly back to the bathroom and shut the door sinking to the floor in embarrassment, what on earth had possessed me? I could never look any of then in the face again! I just wished the floor would open up and swallow me but instead of course it stayed nice and firm and I sat there wondering how long I could stay hidden before one of them came looking for me.


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter Twenty Seven

Jasper

We were all startled when Bella ran in wearing only her underwear but I didn't like the way Darius and Peter eyed her, their emotions telling me only too clearly what they were thinking. Once she'd disappeared again, her embarrassment almost overwhelming me the other two started.

"Now that was a sight for sore eyes. The girl has some body on her."

"Yeah, if I weren't married already I might teach her to do the horizontal tango."

I glared at Peter and Charlotte saw the warning signs and tried to deflect their attention.

"What about this address in Colorado? Do you think its worth taking a look?"

"Charlotte you go look, we men have other things on our mind right now."

She threw me an anxious look as my anger started to rise,

"Let's concentrate on the job at hand shall we?"

They both looked at me and Peter winked,

"We were Major. Wouldn't you like to concentrate on that for a while."

What happened to me I had no idea but I found myself on the floor my hands around Peter's throat, teeth bared ready to bite into him when Darius hauled me off,

"OK Major calm down. No offence intended. We need to stand together if were gonna stay one step ahead of the Volturi."

I shrugged his grip off angrily and stood up pointing a warning finger at Peter,

"One more crack out of you and I wont be pulled off so easily."

He looked taken aback, we hadn't fought in anger ever before but my blood still boiling I opened the door and walked out slamming it behind me and racing into the nearby forest trying to run off the rage that stopped me thinking straight. What was happening to me? I'd never lost my temper, especially with Peter. I always taught him that losing your temper meant losing focus and that could result in losing your life, why didn't I practise what I preached?

Bella

When I screwed up enough courage to face the others I saw Jasper was missing and Darius and Peter were studying a map of Colorado. Did that mean we were going to use the address given me by my aunt? Charlotte came over and took my arm,

"Come on Bella let's get you something to eat."

I followed her out into the kitchen,

"Where's Jasper?"

"He's gone to scout the area, he'll be back soon but in the meantime we'll keep you safe."

"I made a real fool of myself earlier didn't I? It's just that I suddenly remembered what my Aunt had said."

"Bella, stop worrying. You'll find we are a little more down to earth than you humans. Besides you gave the guys something to talk about."

"Really? They're talking about me? Oh God!"

She laughed and pulled me close,

"Be flattered Bella, now come on lets find you something to eat before The Major gets back."

"Why do you call him The Major Charlotte?"

"That's a long story Bella but his past means he's the best person to look after you, along with Peter of course but then I'm biased!"

I cooked myself a quick carbonara from the stuff Charlotte had picked up as they came here then as we cleared the kitchen I plucked up courage to ask her about the conversation I'd heard,

"Charlotte, I heard what you were discussing earlier, is it right that my mate is here in this cabin?"

"Yes and I can tell you that with great confidence, I have a gift that tells me when two people are destined for each other and I saw it with you."

"Me and Darius? Because if you did I think it might be on the blink. I don't feel that way about him."

"But you don't know him yet or any of us really, you might change your mind but it could be someone else."

I looked at her, well it wasn't going to be Peter or she would be poisoning me not sitting here chatting. That meant only one other guy...Jasper. She watched me and I saw her smile as I thought about him. He had been my saviour but did I feel more than grateful? I didn't really know him.

"I wouldn't worry about it right now Bella, just relax and see where things lead you. The Major is back by the way."

I jumped as I heard his voice behind me,

"We're leaving for Colorado Bella when you're ready."

I turned to find him close behind me and as I tried to step back I slipped grabbing his arm to stop myself falling on my butt. He smiled and held me until I could steady myself before letting go. As he walked away I felt a sense of loneliness as if I needed him by my side but that was crazy, I hardly knew him and I'd already made a fool of myself over Edward. Once they realised they'd got the wrong girl everything would return to normal and I'd go home, finish school and...never see him again. That last thought hurt me almost physically and I walked quickly into the other room to see Darius packing his lap top away while Peter and Jasper were piling the furniture into a heap,

"What are you doing?"

Peter turned round and smiled mischievously,

"No one can track a scent in a fire, not even the oh so great Volturi. Well except maybe Demetri and there's nothing that would put that sneaky fucking bloodhound off so we just have to hope he's busy elsewhere. You ready Bella?"

I nodded and he took my arm to walk out with me but let go quickly at a signal from Jasper, a signal I hadn't even heard or seen but from Peter's face it had been some kind of warning. I slipped in the back with Charlotte while the three guys sat up front, Peter driving and Darius holding his computer ready for use if necessary.

"How did you become a vampire Charlotte?"

I wasn't sure it was good etiquette to ask but I didn't want to travel in silence and I wasn't tired. She gazed out of the side window and her reflection was pensive as if she were travelling back in time.

"I lived in the Mississippi delta, in a small cabin with my six brothers and two sisters, my father was killed by an alligator when he fell in the swamp while out hunting so we were really poor. My brothers left, all bar the eldest, and found jobs out of the delta sending money home for mum and the rest of us. When Mama fell sick I went to stay with an aunt who lived in one of the Mexican border towns. She was OK but she had a dread of going out after dark or too close to the border crossing and made me promise to stay close to the house. Like most girls I was interested in the boys most of whom live in the centre of town and I used to go talk to them when she sent me shopping. Anyway I got involved with a couple of the boys, two brothers who were always in trouble for running off, stealing apples, the usual stuff and they decided that one night they were going to stay close to the border crossing hoping to see the evil ones who crossed over and raided the smaller villages taking the young men back with them and killing a lot of the population. I'd heard about this but I thought it was just folk lore. I'd never seen anything and no one went missing from our town, until that night anyway. I snuck out of bed and met up with them climbing a tall tree close to the border. We'd walked almost an hour to get there so I was pretty tired once we'd climbed up and I fell asleep against the trunk while the boys took turns watching for the raiders. I guess we were lucky that night because we didn't see anything. If we had we would have been dead, the vampires would have caught our scent easily but of course we didn't know that. Jim, the elder of the two brothers, woke me up shouting about a fire and in the distance the night sky glowed orange, it was our town on fire and we ran back as fast as we could only to find the whole place burning, with dead animals scattered around and some bodies too. Mainly the older inhabitants, then I saw my aunt, she lay as if she'd been thrown headlong into the wall of the church. She was dead of course and I panicked and ran, out the town, and kept going. I had no idea where I just wanted to get away from the horror. It was my misfortune to run straight into another raiding party led by a man called Nathan. I was tied up and led back by a neck halter along with several other women and young men across the border into Mexico. We marched for hours and were dead on our feet when we finally reached our destination, a huge compound full of savages fighting. The noise of their snarls and screams was deafening and we all thought we were dead, later we wished we had been. Nathan and one of the other vampires, although we didn't know what they were at the time, fell on us and bit every one then we were thrown into an empty shed and the doors locked. That was the start of our living hell.


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter Twenty Eight

Charlotte

We burned alone, frightened and in agony for three days then woke up as savage as those we had seen in the compound. The fighting began even before we were set free of the barn and by the end of the day only six of us remained alive. The others had been torn to pieces by those who were faster or stronger. I think I would have become one of the lucky ones had Peter not taken a shine to me. He asked to train me and was given a group of ten newborns to manage. He was a good teacher and after a few days we found ourselves being avoided by other groups, our reputation as fighters grew until no one would take us on, except The Majors group and they were even better but we were forbidden to fight them. Our two groups made up the new raiding parties and we saw the last of our captors killed by Maria who headed this army along with The Major.

Our first year was brutal and bloody but I became close to Peter, we spent all our off duty time in each others company but at the end of the year came the dreaded cull. We had heard of this, something to scare us into working harder, anyone who wasn't strong or bloody enough was killed at the end of their first year and new blood brought in. Maria would watch us for a few days then make her choice and those she marked were executed. I was one of the marked but Peter who by now was my mate begged The Major to save me and he did.

He turned his back long enough for us to run and we kept running, in fact we didn't stop for over a year, scared she would send people after us. She didn't, she punished The Major instead and as she began to distrust him we heard rumours that Maria was planning on disposing of him and putting Nathan in his place as head of her army. Peter went back three times to plead with the Major to join us, to run away and save himself and each time I thought I might never see him again but the third time when he returned The Major was with him. That's my story Bella, not a bed time tale for children but the unvarnished truth.

Bella

We sat in silence after that and I wondered if all their stories would be the same,

"Did Peter get changed the same way?"

"More or less, Maria's army was the strongest and most vicious of all and they changed hundreds of innocent humans into soldiers, those they didn't were luckier in some respects, they were killed almost immediately for food. Their bodies piled up and burned to hide the evidence of the manner of their death. The soldiers killed everything that moved, animals, birds, everything. She was taking control of a vast swathe of central America until the Volturi reined her in. Once The Major left the army became less disciplined, weaker, and she had to fight other leaders for dominance. They were allowed to continue but they were tied to their own territories by the Volturi with the threat of annihilation if they strayed. It's worked thus far and hopefully will continue that way, the armies are much smaller and they are not allowed to raid towns, only the isolated villages which live in fear but cannot leave their land because it's all they have. They are only allowed to take a few every time not destroy the whole village like they used to."

I was curious about Jasper and Darius but I didn't like to ask with them sitting so close and I was almost afraid to believe that Jasper and The Major she was talking about were the same person. Jasper Hale didn't look or act like a fearless murderer not as far as I could see and was it possible for someone to change so completely in character?

Jasper

We all heard Charlotte's tale and I felt Bella's emotions, not so much fear or distaste, not horror even, just a feeling of sorrow at Charlotte's predicament. I knew she was curious about Darius and I but couldn't bring herself to ask us outright. I decided to put her out of her misery by admitting to my part in Charlotte's story.

"You're wondering if I'm The Major in Charlotte's story aren't you? I know you've heard them call me by that name Bella. Well the answer is yes. I'm not proud of what I was but in my defence I knew no better, I had no one to show me there was another way to live as a vampire. At least not until Peter persuaded me to run with him."

"Why did you let them escape if you knew that you'd be punished for it?"

"He was the first person who showed me the hand of friendship without judging me. He fell in love with Charlotte and I decided they deserved a chance of life. My own death didn't bother me, I'd expected it every day of my life as a vampire. Yes I was punished but I was still necessary to Maria's plans until she had finished grooming Nathan to step into my boots."

"He's an ass hole. He couldn't fill your boots Major, except maybe with the shit he calls brains!"

"Thank you for the vote of confidence Peter. So you see Bella I am dangerous and my hands are stained with the blood of hundreds of humans, that's the truth about my past."

I waited for the wave of revulsion to wash over me but what I felt instead was pity, Bella felt sorry for me and I couldn't begin to understand why.

Darius

I heard the others tell their tales and decided I should finish the saga,

"I guess its time for me to show and tell Bella, if you are interested that is. It's a little different from the stories you've heard so far."

She patted my shoulder over the seat,

"I'd very much like to hear it Darius if you don't mind."

"OK well here goes. I'm a little older than these children, I was born in Athens around the time Aristotle was doing his theorizing and I had a good life, a wife and a young son but I also had enemies and they plotted my death. A neighbour wanted my land and my wife who was from an extremely wealthy and powerful ruling family. It took them two years of planning but finally they were ready to act. I used to ride into the countryside to speak to my overseer in person, I found my people worked harder and were happier for seeing me in person. Anyway on the way back they ambushed me, I was stabbed in the back but the smell of blood alerted some nomads close by and my enemies were killed, bled dry to quench the nomads thirsts. One of them bit me but they were no longer thirsty so they tied me to my horse and took me to their leaders who had a small headquarters in caves outside the city.

This was before the Volturi became all powerful. When I woke as a vampire I found myself in the Volturi guard as a fighter along with Felix, the only other remaining guard from those times. As the centuries passed I found myself interested in the technological advances in the world and I was removed from the fighting to keep the elders, Aro and Marcus, up to date with the world outside. When Caius came along the Volturi started to take over our world with a ruthless efficiency that was almost frightening. I was glad not to be on the front line during those horrific times. Once things settled back down again I asked to be allowed leave to visit the world, collect new data, find new discoveries and although Caius was against giving me my freedom Aro and Marcus knew I had been a loyal guard and they allowed it. I never returned but I do send in new reports every few decades. I am left to my own devices as long as the reports continue, so you see my life was as bloody as The Major's although I could never approach his level of skill."

Then I waited as the others had done to hear Bella's condemnation especially now she knew I was ex Volturi, the enemy.


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter Twenty Nine

Bella

Everyone of these individuals had a horror story to tell, yet here they were putting their lives on the line to help me because of a prophecy. I could see where Darius and possibly Jasper might be inclined to believe the veracity of prophecies but I didn't see the same applying to Peter and Charlotte. As if he could read my thoughts Jasper spoke up,

"Our world is steeped in superstition and old beliefs. It's not difficult to understand that the Volturi are searching for a human because of a prophecy, they can't afford to ignore it...what if it should prove correct and they had ignored it? Its safer to act as if it were a possibility."

"Do you think its true?"

"Zeus did, he's the one who planned for this day many years ago and now he's a prisoner of the Volturi. What do you think Bella?"

"I don't see myself as the saviour of anything, especially not of your world. How can a human be powerful enough for that?"

He shook his head then smiled,

"I'm as mystified as you Bella but who knows what the future might hold?"

I guess he was right but even so, I couldn't see it myself.

"What will happen to me if the Volturi capture me?"

"If they did I think they would change you, just in case you have some deep hidden gift that they could use. If you don't you will either be sent to join the guard, newborns are always welcome because of their incredible strength and savagery, or killed. If you are gifted they'll keep you captive there for eternity, kept artificially happy and content by Corin and Chelsea."

"They can do that?"

"Yes. Some vampires are gifted, Carlisle theorizes that the gifts are strengths we had as humans only amplified in our vampire form."

"Do any of you have gifts? Edwards was mind reading wasn't it?"

"Yes and Alice has her visions of the future."

"If she could see the future why didn't she warn us? Warn Carlisle of the Volturi visit?"

"Alice's visions come and go, she can't always see things and she doesn't see you at all Bella, in the same way Edward cannot read your mind."

"Why not?"

Peter turned to look over the seat at me,

"That my little poppet is the thousand dollar question and its one we should work out before we meet up with Aro's bogey men."

Things went quiet for a while after that and I suddenly realised that Jasper hadn't really answered my question about their gifts or was it just that they didn't have any special gifts? Maybe if they had the Volturi would have collected them too. If there were gifted vampires maybe that's why Aro collected them, so they couldn't revolt against the Volturi rule. I didn't see what gift I could add to the mix that would make me powerful enough to overthrow the ruling coven, unless I had ray guns for eyes or could breath fire maybe! And they didn't sound like the kind of gifts vampires found they had.

"Charlotte. Are there any vampires with gifts that would prove a danger to the Volturi?"

"No Bella, the gifted vampires are always collected by the Volturi and put to work by them, kept loyal if necessary by Chelsea. Her gift is a particularly dangerous one, she can break the ties between people, even mates, and chain them with bands of loyalty to the Volturi."

"She can make people stop loving each other?"

Now that did sound dangerous to me!

"Yes if ordered to do so."

"What other gifts do the Volturi hold?"

She told me about the gifted vampires, Jane, Alec, Demetri, Heidi, Chelsea, the list went on and on, some gifts were weak and not really of interest but the Volturi didn't want any gifts, no matter how small or insignificant, being left at large to be utilized by their enemies. She told me the story of the Volturi and their ancient enemies the Romanians. It sounded like an intricately woven horror film or crafted fairy tale with a grim ending but it was real. All of it happening in front of the humans yet unseen and undreamed of. When I fell asleep I dreamed of the Volturi, red-eyed monsters with greedy outstretched hands grasping every person they came across and studying them minutely for signs of talent then draining those who proved worthless and tossing their poor bloodless bodies aside to look for more.

Jasper

Bella was very restless in her sleep and Peter pulled over,

"Char change places with The Major, he can keep Bella calm, the last thing we need is for her to wake up screaming as we pass a cop on the road."

He knew perfectly well that my talent would work easily over the short distance between us but I wasn't going to argue. The thought of a few hours with Bella by my side was pleasant enough. No, it was better than that if I were being honest with myself and that scared me. Only once had I thought I was in love, with my sire Maria, and she had encouraged the thought until she found someone better. Her love was only for the one who could offer her the most so that wasn't a very good model to measure anything against. Alice and I had been fond of each other and sex for us had been a part of that fondness but it had never been love. Did I even have the capacity to feel love after all I had seen and done? The answer to that question frightened me. I slid in beside Bella who murmured and moved restlessly finally deciding on a comfortable position with her head on my shoulder and her hand on my thigh. Her scent was delicious but not in a thirst producing way, it made me feel mellow and relaxed, the feel of her hot hand on my thigh was more unsettling as I felt myself responding to her closeness. The heat radiated to my groin and I felt something that had been too long missed, the thrill of an erection.

I closed my eyes and concentrated on calming myself but it was impossible with Bella so close especially when her hand moved in her sleep to settle right over my groin. I wondered if the throbbing there would wake her but she merely sighed and settled again. I heard a chuckle from Peter but I dare not open my eyes because I knew they would be dark with desire and that might just nudge him over the edge so I decided to ignore him as best I could. A few times Bella stirred but on each occasion I calmed her with my gift and pulled her a little closer hoping that none of my friends would notice or comment. When she eventually woke I was disappointed as she pulled away from me looking embarrassed as she yawned.

"I'm really sorry Jasper I didn't mean for you to be a pillow."

"Oh I wouldn't worry about that Bella. I think my friend was quite happy to be your pillow, he might even offer to be your mattress if you like."

I closed my eyes and groaned silently as Charlotte slapped him and Bella went scarlet.

"What? Why'd you hit me? I was only telling the truth woman."

He subsided into muttered oaths as I opened my eyes once more and saw Bella look at me searchingly before turning to face front once more.


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter Thirty

Bella

Luckily we stopped soon after I woke up, I was grateful for the comfort break but more than that was the chance to organise my thoughts. When I fell asleep Charlotte was sitting beside me so who's suggestion had the swap been? Were the others trying to push Jasper and I together or was he attracted to me anyway? Why he should be I had no idea, there were much prettier girls around, more intelligent and worldly. So why would he be interested in me? Deciding I couldn't answer the question I pushed it to the back of my mind and went into the restaurant to find Charlotte waiting for me.

"Time for dinner I think."

I looked round,

"Where are the others?"

"Darius and Peter went to hunt and The Major wanted to make a call."

"Oh?"

"He wanted to check in with Alice."

I didn't like the sound of that one bit but as I'd said why be interested in me with beauty and poise already his? Charlotte grinned and handed me the menu.

"I do believe you are jealous Bella Swan."

I shook my head but I couldn't look her in the eye so I just went on studying the menu folder.

"Don't worry, he and Alice are just friends, you know that. She might have some information for us. Something to help keep you safe."

I looked out the window, I could just see the truck parked in the far corner of the lot and a shadow leaning against the hood casually but as I looked away something caught my attention. Something moved in the shadows. I was about to bring it to Charlotte's attention when the server appeared to take my order. Perhaps it had been Peter or Darius back from hunting, I had no idea how long that took and I didn't really want to think about it for too long.

Charlotte

I was pleased Bella was jealous of Alice, it meant I'd been right, they would be perfect for each other once they stopped circling warily like a pair of wild animals. What I needed to do was gag Peter, he was always putting his foot in it and with an innocent young human that wasn't a good idea. Bella suddenly looked up from hert meal which had only just been served and I could see concern on her face.

"What's the matter Bella?"

"Danger close by"

I looked around but there was no one in the restaurant she could be referring to. I threw some money on the table.

"Stay here and finish your meal. I'll be back."

I should have known better than to expect she'd obey, she followed me out not bothering to finish eating and as we approached the truck I could see The Major struggling with three men, vampires from their scent.

"Bella go back, it's too dangerous out here for you."

As she shook her head I leapt in to help taking one vampire over to crash to the ground under me. He may have been tough and strong but he wasn't a warrior and I knew I could take him but I was afraid that one of the others might snatch Bella. There was little I could do about it but concentrate on my own fight. I heard a few groans then a high-pitched scream...it was Bella. I finally got a good hold and ripped my opponents arms off then got up to see Bella standing alone at the edge of the trees. She watched wide-eyed with fear as the two vampires who were left ripped chunks out of The Major who kept fighting back, he wasn't at full strength after sitting with Bella so long and keeping her calm but couldn't hunt until one of the others returned. Before I could go to his aid something very strange happened. Around Bella's form a blue light shone as if she were back-lit and it became brighter and brighter until it dazzled even me. Then it seemed to turn to a long sinuous ribbon coiling about her before shooting forward like a serpent straight at the two Volturi. They loosed their hold on The Major who staggered but stayed upright as the two disappeared in the coil of dazzling blue light. When it faded there was nothing left, no sign of the two figures, not even ash. Bella dashed forward to hold Jasper up ignoring the huge gashes and venom pouring from them to pull him close.

Jasper

Alice wanted to talk but she needed to get away from the house so I waited for her to call me back. I was thirsty but I couldn't leave the girls until Darius or Peter returned, both promising to be as quick as they could. I leaned wearily against the hood of the truck and finally Alice returned the call.

"I was going to ring you Jazz. I've seen the Volturi send out search parties, two or three I think and one is headed towards danger, I think its on your trail somehow. Tell me Jazz, it is Bella isn't it?"

"What Alice?"

"You and Bella, she's the one isn't she? I thought she was."

"Alice I don't have time for this. Is Edward still in Volterra?"

"Yes and hating it. Carlisle and Esme went to speak to Aro personally."

"Good luck with that one, I hav..."

I sensed them before they came into view and dropped my phone. I could hear Alice calling my name but I was busy and in serious trouble. There were three Volturi guard including Demetri confronting me and I was weakened, I badly needed to hunt. Pushing my raging thirst to the back of my mind I struck catching one off guard and he fell back but the other two, Demetri and another closed in and I was soon feeling the pain of bites and tearing limbs. When Charlotte appeared it helped me somewhat but then I saw she had Bella with her. Why the hell hadn't she told Bella to stay inside? Then a blinding blue light caught my attention and Demetri and the other guard simply disappeared pulled away from me by some strange power. Bella rushed to my side and threw her arms around me before collapsing. I just managed to hold her up then we both slid to the ground. I kept her head in my lap worried about the venom from my wounds which was dripping steadily onto her skin and causing red patches that only slowly disappeared.

Charlotte

When I saw both The Major and Bella were down I set light to my opponent and rushed to them, his wounds were already closing and it was Bella that concerned me.

"What happened Charlotte? Where did the blue light come from?"

"It was Bella, her body generated it like a ribbon then it shot out and Demetri and his friend just vanished."

"Bella? Was she hurt?"

"Not that I saw, she didn't get close enough to be touched by any of them. I told her to stay inside but she came anyway. Maybe its shock."

Peter and Darius joined us soon after and luckily the blue light either hadn't been seen by the other diners or they took it for emergency vehicle lights and ignored it. I told the guys what I'd seen while The Major sat in the back of the truck cradling Bella's limp form in his arms. She hadn't spoken or opened her eyes since generating the blue light and we were both concerned that she had injured herself,

"I think we need to get moving Char. If Demetri or one of the others got a message out before they died the others will know approximately where we are and that's not good."

I agreed with Darius summation and we drove out and headed towards Colorado as fast as we could. It was about an hour later that Bella finally opened her eyes much to our relief and sat up. Her first concern was The Major just as I knew it would be.

"Are you OK Jasper? I was so scared when I saw you bleeding, well whatever it was."

She picked up his arm to look but there were only scars there now and even I couldn't tell which were old ones and which new. I had seen The Majors scars on more than one occasion and they still had the power to give me the shivers, they screamed danger to every one of our kind.

"All these scars. They aren't all from today are they?"

She could see one arm up to the shoulder because the sleeve had been ripped off and he was very self-conscious of them normally so I wondered what he would say or if he'd just cover them up but he looked down with a wry smile,

"Not pretty are they? A mark of my past Bella, a lot of battles."

"A lot of victories you mean."

He looked as baffled as me at her response although if course she was right, they were a sign of survival in a brutal world but I hadn't expected a young human to understand that.

"Is that why you wear long sleeves? They're hardly detectable in daylight and not easy to see even now."

"Yes I learned to hide them, not from the humans really, they can't see them as you say, but its a sign of a warrior and others have been tempted by the scars to try their luck."

She touched the raised skin with a finger and traced the crescent moon scar.

"Do they hurt now?"

"No, only the new ones and the burn will wear off. Enough about me, are you feeling OK?"

"I feel drained, as if I were the one fighting, its silly really."

"What do you remember Bella?"

She pondered on his question before answering,

"I remember seeing you fighting three men and then Charlotte joined you but after that...nothing until now. Why is that?"

"Maybe it was too much for you, the fighting I mean, and you fainted."

She didn't seem entirely convinced but didn't argue, she didn't remember the blue light or what it accomplished and it was obvious The Major wasn't going to talk about it yet so neither did I.


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter Thirty One

Bella

I knew there was something they weren't telling me but for now I was too exhausted to ask questions and I didn't understand why. I didn't just feel tired but exhausted as if every drop of energy had been drained from my body and even breathing was an effort. I leaned against Jasper and he wrapped his arm around me. In the headlights coming towards us I could still make out the scars that covered his skin from wrist to shoulder and I wondered how anyone could suffer so much pain and survive. I rested my hand in his and his fingers curled round to hold it and suddenly I felt better, still tired but warm and safe and I drifted off again to the sound of Peter singing a country song under his breath although I thought the lyrics would have got it barred from the air! My dreams were strange, full of blue light and I saw Jasper fighting but this time there were more figures, five, then ten, but still he kept his feet bathed in the blue light. I woke up as the truck stopped once more and saw a pretty little house surrounded by a high wall and with a pond out front.

"Where are we?"

"It looks like Red Riding Hood should open the door Bella, this is Aunt Cicely house or at least the one she sent us to. You feeling better now?"

I nodded in response to Darius question and got out of the truck to find I was still holding Jaspers hand. I felt self-conscious but he continued to grip it so I decided it gave me too much comfort to pull away. Peter pushed the door which swung open and stood aside so we could pass and found inside was as pretty as the outside. The furniture was old and covered with dust sheets but the place didn't feel damp and as Peter brought ready chopped wood in and lit the fire I went to sit beside it the warmth making me feel even better.

Jasper

Well this would be home for a while until we decided what we were going to do, we knew the Volturi were after Bella and the only way to keep her safe was to change her but I could hardly just come out with the suggestion, besides I was so thirsty I would soon be a danger to Bella so I let go of her hand happy when I felt her resist.

"I have to hunt Bella but I wont be long. You rest, you still look very pale."

She nodded and sat back in the chair closing her eyes. Peter nodded at a look from me.

"You go, we'll look after her. Darius went out to check the area and Charlotte's in the kitchen. She brought a few bits with us so Bella wont starve. I think Darius will check in on Charlie later too."

Reluctantly I left Bella and went in search of animals to assuage my thirst. Luckily there were deer close by and after the third one I felt the burning thirst dull to one I could ignore. Animal blood never quenched it entirely but that was the price I paid for resisting murder, a price I paid willingly. I sat on a log to ring Alice, ripping out the other sleeve which was already torn and flapping. Bella had seen my scars and they hadn't scared her so I didn't need to feel so self-conscious for now.

"Jazz, what happened? I heard a fight, I've been trying to get you for hours. Why didn't you get back to me?"

"Sorry Alice I was preoccupied. Any news?"

"The Volturi have upped the number of trackers and they've put a bounty on your head, Peters, Darius and Bella's too. You better be careful because any nomad seeing you could earn him or herself a nice little bundle by just tipping Aro off as to your whereabouts."

"I think we've found somewhere safe for now. Anything else?"

"There's a watch on the Quileute village, if Charlie appears outside they'll snatch him".

"Is he staying put for now?"

"Yes, for now. He's called in sick but I don't know how long before he has to show up at work, he can't stay absent indefinitely."

"If the Volturi take him it will be permanent make sure he knows that Alice., I don't want him used as a lever to get Bella to give herself up."

"I know that Jazz. I'll do my best, in the meantime have you and Bella finally hitched up?"

I didn't answer just said goodbye and rang off, of course Alice was right and Bella herself had proved it when she destroyed the guards trying to kill me. Bella was my mate and I thought Zeus had known that when he traced me and gave me the opportunity to join the Cullens, but if so then it followed that the Volturi's days were numbered and a new government was due but I didn't see myself in Aro's shoes, would Bella take to the idea? If so then she would have to become a vampire but then if she was my mate it followed she would become one anyway. Deciding it was time for a serious talk with her I headed back to the house.

Bella

Trouble was nearby, I got the same feeling as last time when Jasper was attacked and I jumped from my chair to see Peter already opening the door.

"Stay inside Bella, we got problems and I don't want you getting hurt."

I paid as much notice to his warning as I had to Charlotte's and as soon as he'd shut the door I went to the window just to see what was happening. I could see several dark figures on the top of the wall then they jumped down to be confronted by Darius, Peter, and Charlotte. As long as it looked like our side was winning I would stay inside but I wish I could see Jasper come back, I felt safer when he was here. Then I saw another two figures slip over the wall at the edge of the garden closest to the woods and I wrenched open the door and ran over in their direction shouting a warning to the others. Peter looked up tearing one of the attackers in two and followed me but the other two were still tied up with the fight. As the three figures moved forward I saw the smallest, a baby-faced young man, come to a halt and smile and suddenly Peter stopped running and stood as if mesmerised by something, his face blank.

Turning I could see the others similarly affected, this must be one of the gifted vampires Aro had in his arsenal. I felt panic and anger then suddenly a blue light started swirling around me like a huge snake, but instead of shooting out to wrap our enemies this time the blue light split in three, each tendril wrapping about one of my friends and suddenly they weren't statues any longer. They fought as if in blue armour and soon the only enemy left was the young man who scrambled back over the wall and ran off, Peter in hot pursuit. Running to Charlotte who was holding an injured arm to her side I checked she was healing then did the same for Darius who seemed unharmed except for one bite on his shoulder which had already closed then dropped to the ground feeling more exhausted than last time. Whatever the blue light was creating it was draining me of all the energy my body had.

I heard my name called and Jasper vaulted over the wall and ran to me then picked me up in his arms checking I was unharmed.

"I'm fine, just tired that's all. There were a lot more this time and one got away, I think it was Alec, one of the gifted vampire that you told me about. Peter went after him."

He nodded carrying me inside and sitting on the couch still holding me close. I breathed in his scent feeling calm immediately and without thinking I touched his throat with my lips, kissing him very gently. He sighed and looked down at me,

"Keeping you alive is a full-time occupation darlin'"

I smiled at his term of endearment and he kissed my forehead. It wasn't as much as I wanted but more than I thought I would get and I relaxed into his embrace closing my eyes drowsily.


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter Thirty Two

Jasper

I knew there was trouble at the house when I smelled more vampires but this time it was over when I got back. Bella stood swaying beside Darius then dropped but I scooped her up in my arms seeing three vampire bodies burn to ash in front of the pond and two more burning close by. How had they known where we were? It was something we needed to find out fast, Aro had sent Alec this time,

How had his gift been defeated? Was it Bella's secret weapon that had saved us all once more? Charlotte nodded at my query, it was beginning to look as if we were the ones who needed a protector not Bella although she was almost white now and there were dark shadows under her eyes, this power was draining her body faster than she could recover and if she had to produce it again I was afraid the result might be her death. I wasn't prepared to lose her, not after all this.

"Charlotte, how are they finding us?"

She shook her head,

"No idea but none of us are telling them and we'd know if they were merely following us...cellphones maybe?"

"Darius?"

"Take the batteries and Sim cards out and keep them separately although I doubt that's what's responsible, you were on the phone the first time they caught up with us but they were already in place here, who made a call?"

"Only me, a few minutes ago"

"Not long enough to triangulate and attack. Nope. Not cell phones."

"Then what?"

"Best guess? A tracking device maybe or a satellite, although I doubt that. You could peek for a while but you couldn't keep a satellite out of normal operation for long before alarm bells start ringing."

"Tracking device? OK where?"

He shrugged,

"Could be anywhere, in clothing, anything were carrying or...the truck!"

He ran out and I heard him cursing as he did so, if it was a tracking device then once we found it we would be safe as long as we could get far enough from this place quickly enough. Peter came in with Darius who was holding a tiny electronic box in one hand,

"Under the trunk of the truck. You want me to destroy it or use it as a decoy?"

"Decoy, it might give a few valuable minutes."

"OK you go west I'll run east until I can find a suitable decoy vehicle. They must have put it on the truck before they attacked you at the restaurant."

As he left Peter shook his head,

"Electronics! The fuckers never work for me but for our enemy oh yes they play nice enough! It's not fair, fucking prejudice I call that."

"Alec?"

"He was gone. They had an escape route ready, I lost him on the road but he was running scared, spooked him when his gift didn't work on us for long. I guess he'll tell Aro about it so he'll know we have our own secret weapon. It means the big guns all coming together I think. Ready to rock and roll Major?"

I nodded carrying Bella out to the truck and putting her in the back before joining Charlotte and him in the cab.

"Go Peter. We have another problem by the way."

"I might have guessed, life is never simple for us. Just once I'd like to meet up with you and not have to start fighting for my life straight away, you're a fucking Jonah Major"

Peter glanced over his shoulder,

"Her? Yeah she looks like shit. Energy draining out of her?"

"Her gift I think. It's too powerful for a human to control, it's killing her Peter."

"Major you're going to have to change her or lose her. You're right, one more little blue light trick and she's a goner."

I knew Peter was right, I would have to lay it out for Bella once she woke up again. In the meantime we needed to keep moving and stay out of sight, not an easy combination.

"Make for the mountain range, less people around but we can see who's headed our way."

Jasper

As we drove I watched Bella sleep, it was more peaceful this time but the deathly pallor didn't improve and her breathing was more laboured than it should be. Peter drove while Charlotte worked the phone, we'd weighed up the risks and decided we needed information quickly, trying to find out who was on our trail. With Demetri gone and Alec running scared I thought we stood a good chance of outrunning the Volturi in the short-term but they would catch up eventually with determination and once Aro heard Bella had a gift he wouldn't give up, throwing everything at us in an effort to get his hands on her. Within an hour we had details on six teams of guard out looking for us, they were saturating the states surrounding where we were last seen, going up the mountain was our only way now and that would become impractical with Bella a human.

"You need to change her Major before it's too late. This cold will kill her once we lose transport and the tank is only a quarter full now."

Looking out the windscreen I could see the snow already laying and cursed,

"OK pull over and I'll wake her up, I don't have a choice but keep the engine running for now. Peter try to contact Darius, see where he is, Charlotte try Alice I want to know if she's seen anything. It means keeping the phones on but I don't think we have any choice."

As I said this Peter pulled over to the side of the road and as soon as I put the battery back in my cell phone it started chiming. I had twenty messages all from the same number, Alice, then one from a number I didn't recognise. When I heard Alice's frantic messages I knew the last was from Volterra and sure enough I heard Aro's voice dripping with glee,

"Major, as I'm sure you are aware we have a visitor on route, Bella Swan's father Chief Swan. He made a short visit to his office and now he's visiting us. He will remain safe so long as Bella arrives here within the next forty-eight hours. Any delay and he will be killed. Please acknowledge receipt of this message, I'd hate for you to miss the deadline."

I cursed dropping my phone to the floor just as Bella sat up. The others had heard the message and were silent, waiting to see what I would do.

Bella

I still felt exhausted but the silence broke my sleep and as I sat up I saw the serious faces looking at me, something new had happened. Peter opened his door letting a bitter chill in,

"I'll make that call Major"

Charlotte did likewise leaving us alone and I turned to him,

"What's happened Jasper? Why is everyone so quiet? It's not Darius is it? Or Alice?"

"No Bella. I had a message from the Volturi, they have Charlie. He left the reservation and they were waiting."

"Didn't the Quileutes keep him safe?"

"According to Alice they lost six of the pack in the fight but were overcome."

My heart stuttered, my dad a prisoner of the Volturi?

"What do they want?"

"You, my guess is that Zeus cracked and told Aro you were gifted, then he heard from Alec or an observer of the first encounter that we didn't see. He knows you have a powerful gift and he'll do anything to collect it."

"Then I have to go Jasper. I can't let them kill my father."

"Aro wont execute him until he has you, it would be sheer folly and he's not stupid, but you can't continue to use your gift as a human Bella. Its killing you."

"I have to go Jasper. I don't have time for you to change me. If Aro knows my gift will be lost if he uses it while I'm still human I'm sure he will allow me to become a vampire."

"I wont let Aro change you Bella, I can't"

"Why not?"

"Because..."

He hesitated,

"Because I love you, you are my mate and I won't allow another man to bite you."

"Love me? Mate? I don't understand."

"I think you do Bella if you think about it. Zeus chose me to protect you, why? Because he knew I would lay down my very life to keep you safe. He knew I would recognise you as my mate. A mate is the best protector you can have and with my fighting pedigree I was the best choice all round."

"So what do we do Jasper? I can't leave Charlie there."

"Bella you can't protect him, it will kill you to use your power again as a human."

"I can think of worse things to die for Jasper."

I could see she meant it and much as I wanted to tie her up and keep her safe I knew this would only alienate her. With nothing to say I leaned in and kissed her, tasting her sweetness for the very first time."

"Bella I can't lose you now I've just found you. Let me find a way to save Charlie. A way that doesn't involve losing you."

"There is no way but, if you were to bite me and then send me to Volterra would that be possible?"

"Possible yes but as a newborn you would be crazy and uncontrollable, you might well kill your father yourself."

"At least it would be me who killed him and you and the others would be safe. Once I become controlled I can leave and find you, if my gift is that strong Aro wont be able to stop me."

"Don't ask me to do this Bella, I can't live without you and I can't just let them take you."

"It's the only way Jasper, trust me I will find my way back to you."

I returned his kiss and this time it lingered until the door opened once more and the others rejoined us. I could see that they'd heard the conversation and Peter took my hand,

"You know something Bella. I think you are the bravest human I ever met. She's right Major its the only way that will work. Bite her and put her on a plane to Italy, by the time she gets to Volterra she's about ready to wake and let Aro pick up the pieces, especially if he can't control her and she isn't able to control herself. He could find his precious citadel crashing around his ears. That would teach the devious fucker a lesson."


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter Thirty Three

Jasper

I hated the plan but they were right, it was probably the only way to keep Bella alive and her death was something I couldn't even contemplate. As Bella ate her last meal as a human I rang Aro with our plan.

"You are wiling to send her here as a vampire? You know I will insist she joins the guard? But then I fear it is your only alternative unless you are willing to see her destroyed and you? Where will you be Major? Are you joining us too?"

"No Aro, I think you are aware what would happen if I were to turn up in Volterra."

"True and mayhem is so tiresome. So I can take it Bella isn't your mate?"

"Why would you think otherwise?"

"Merely a fancy of my own. Zeus said I was crazy to even suspect it but then he would wouldn't he?"

"Zeus?"

"Don't act coy Major. I know he recruited you to protect Athena's daughter."

"I have no idea what you are talking about Aro."

"Very well, it matters little since Zeus is dead and Bella is coming to join us. I will have our private jet ready to pick her up by daybreak tomorrow, it would be rather difficult to explain a changing human on a holiday flight after all. Good bye Major Whitlock."

I was glad I hadn't admitted to being Bella's mate after finding out Zeus hadn't told him either. I didn't doubt that Zeus was dead, once he told Aro everything, or as much as he could, then Aro would have destroyed the remaining pieces in the furnace, I'd heard of Aro's persuasive methods before. The thought of leaving Bella to burn alone was killing me but I couldn't afford to be captured by the Volturi, not if I wanted to get Bella out of there in the future. Chelsea's gift was impossible to fight, at least by any of us. Charlotte understood my agony because she took Peter off to hunt

"Where the fuck are we gonna find humans up here, except frozen ones?"

They went leaving Bella and I alone so I looked at her and sighed,

"This is not the way I would have wanted it Bella. I never expected to find a mate, especially in the human world but if I did I would have wanted her by my side for eternity not suffering alone and in the hands of the Volturi."

I held her close and kissed her hungrily, wanting to take her somewhere warm and peaceful and make love to her, not sit in a cooling truck waiting to start the process of changing her and then having to say goodbye.

"I wish I could go with you Bella but remember I will come to claim you and I won't be alone. Just remember that I love you."

Bella

I knew this would hurt both of us but I couldn't let Aro kill Charlie if I could prevent it, then I remembered what I'd heard about the Volturi.

"They wont let Charlie leave in any case will they?"

"No Bella, the best you can hope for is that Aro agrees to his becoming one of us."

"Charlie a vampire? I'm not sure he'd agree to that."

"He wont be given the choice Bella."

"What a mess! If I can control my gift once I wake up perhaps I could protect him from being bitten."

"If it hasn't already happened and if you can control your gift straight away but that's a big if Bella, most newborns can't control themselves at all for a long time, years in some cases."

I was determined I was going to be different, I felt that in some way my gift, the same one that was draining my life from me now would help me in my new life, I had to believe that or there was no point in going on. I put my head on Jaspers shoulder and closed my eyes breathing in his comforting scent and fixing it in my mind so I would know him with my new heightened senses then sat up steeling myself for what was to come.

"I'm ready Jasper. Just remember I love you and we will be together eventually."

"I know my love."

He bent his head so his lips touched my throat and I flinched knowing that once his cold lips parted and he bit into my flesh injecting his venom that I would never be the same again and I wondered how much of Bella Swan would survive the pain of transformation. He held my hands with his as his teeth sank into my flesh with a sharp pain but that was nothing to the intense burning sensation that followed, running through my veins like liquid fire, and as I closed my eyes again falling into brilliant red and orange fire I heard my name on his lips, lips that even now bore the taste of my blood.

Charlotte

When we got back we could hear Bella's heart racing as it tried desperately to pump the venom through her liver and kidneys trying to expel it, a futile gesture but excruciating. We'd all been there and I wouldn't have wished it on Bella for the world but it was her only chance of survival. Jasper didn't speak as we got back in the truck, just held Bella close and I knew he was taking her pain, making it a little more bearable for her at least until she was taken to the plane by the Volturi. We drove back down the mountain and I had just enough fuel to reach the private airstrip Aro had told us about. Standing ready to take off was a sleek black jet and standing by the steps two black cloaked figures. I had insisted on driving the last few miles and into the airstrip alone. We didn't trust the Volturi to allow Peter or The Major to drive away once they'd delivered Bella whereas if I were taken it would be as a companion for her. The Major had liked this even less but Peter talked him round. As I drove up to the steps, all the paperwork having been streamlined by Volturi gold I assumed, the first guard opened the back door of the truck to look in then turned back to the other,

"Only the human and the woman."

"Take her then, We need to leave."

I watched as Bella's unconscious body was lifted from the back seat and carried onto the jet which left as soon as the doors were closed.

"Bye Bella and good luck"

I watched until the jet had disappeared behind clouds before driving out to the rendezvous with the others. I had been very careful and I didn't think I'd been followed but Darius was sweeping the area electronically.

"They're tracking us, it was inevitable once they knew where we would be. Where we headed now Major?"

"Forks. I want to talk to the Quileutes, see if they are willing to help us seeing as they lost Charlie in the first place. I'm going to ask Emmett and Rose to help too."

"Fucking Cullens that's all we need!"

"If you feel like that Peter I suggest you leave now while I still have control of my actions."

The Major spoke with difficulty through gritted teeth and I knew he was suffering knowing Bella was now in the hands of the Volturi. Peter backed off very quickly which was just as well and Darius nodded.

"Right drive on, I'll fix their tracking system and meet you in Forks as soon as I can, I might have a few friends willing to take on the Volturi in their lair."

The Major thanked Darius and off we drove watching him open his laptop and sit with it on a low wall.


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter Thirty Four

Bella

I was aware of movement but it was a faint annoyance compared to the pain I was suffering from Jasper's venom. My bones seemed to be melting while my flesh was burned to a crisp, extremities dropping off as piles of ash. All I could see was red and orange swirling madly before my eyes and I wanted to scream but I wasn't sure where I was. If I were still with my friends any noise would be torture to Jasper and I refused to make him pay for what was happening. There was a fleeting glimpse of light and cold air on my skin which made the heat even more intense but I locked my jaw and continued to suffer in silence.

Then just as I thought I might explode into a fireball I saw a blue mist creeping into the edges on my mind, cool and soothing it wrapped itself around my brain, insulating it from the fire in my body until it was only a mild annoyance. This was my gift, working to keep me safe from the pain of Jasper's venom and I hoped I had enough strength left to keep it in place until the burning eased without killing myself. Could venom work when the body had no more energy left to maintain itself?

I conjured up a vision of Jaspers face and held it before me concentrating on keeping it there as the long process of becoming a vampire continued. They told me three days which should mean I would be safely in Volterra before I woke but something told me I was going to wake much sooner and my wildly beating heart and half inflated lungs agreed. I pushed the blue away every so often just enough to be aware of the world outside my body and the first half dozen times I could hear or sense nothing but the terrible pain but then suddenly I could hear the words around me, soft voices of the Volturi guard talking about their mates in Italy. I could hear the wind whistling past the wings of the plane and the whirr and click of electronics as the auto pilot flew the plane to Italy. I could smell the scent of my two guards and fixed their scents in my mind for later.

The pilot was human I could smell his blood and hear his heartbeat, much slower and more regular than mine and rather than hide with the blue cocoon any longer I pushed it back into its lair and suffered the final pangs as the venom destroyed the final human cells in my body. My guards hadn't noticed my heart beat stutter and then stop or the fact my chest no longer rose and fell, after all they weren't expecting me to come through the transformation so quickly. Maybe the pilot's heart beat masked the fact I was now a vampire, his blood made my mouth flood with venom but I swallowed it down, I didn't want to kill a human to feed. I was determined the first flesh I would taste was going to be Volturi although it would be hard to resist the temptation.

I felt the pressure change as we came in to land and kept very still, I didn't want anyone to notice I was alert but I listened for any clues as to where I was and who was around me. I heard the pilot leave the plane first as ordered then I was lifted from the seat I had been laid on and carried down the steps, feeling cool evening air on my body. All the scents were new and unfamiliar to me except my two guards and I listened as I was carried to a car and slid in the back seat. As the door slammed shut I ascertained I was alone and opened my eyes quickly, I was right it was evening and the two guards stood waiting for someone. The someone was a huge figure who walked slowly to meet them.

"Is she in the car?"

"Yes Felix but its really weird, she hasn't made a sound all through the flight. You don't think she's dead do you?"

"You'd better hope not Antonio. Get in."

My door was opened and I sensed the giant leaning over me.

"You idiots, she has no heartbeat and she's not breathing how could you miss that? Get to Volterra as quickly as you can. I'm waiting for another flight."

The car took off slowly and I knew my two escorts were nervous, scared even as they drove out of the city and took a road which wound uphill at first gently but then more steeply and they went quiet as I heard cobbles under the car wheels, this must be Volterra we were entering. The car wound through tight streets and I heard voices, humans who lived here unaware of the dangerous predators living amongst them.

When the car finally stopped I listened harder, outside was a square with running water, a fountain I thought and I heard footsteps coming down stone steps then the car door opened and I was lifted out and carried up the steps into the building. There were two heartbeats, that's all, so two humans worked in the building, did they know who they worked for? I was carried along stone corridors with flagstone floors until finally a door was opened and I was laid on a soft bed.

"Tell the brothers she's arrived Antonio while I keep watch here."

"What do you think she's going to do Saul? Get up and run amok?"

One set of footsteps walked quickly away while another moved impatiently in the room with me. The guard here was nervous, I wasn't acting like a transforming human and that scared him. I stayed perfectly still listening and feeling a breeze on my skin from an open window, sounds of humans going about their lives wafted in through the same window and I smelled terrible scents that my brain finally recognised as human food, pasta, tomatoes, pesto, garlic, onions. All ingredients that would have made my human mouth water just made my new body feel revolted.

Their blood on the other hand smelled enticing and I hoped I would have enough self control not to kill anyone just yet. Footsteps approached, four sets, so the three brothers and the returning guard perhaps. I could feel people around the bed staring down on me which was made unsettling and made me want to leap up and defend myself but I forced myself to remain still and silent.

"How long has she been like this?"

"Since we picked her up Aro."

Aro, count one Volturi brother.

"This isn't natural, its a trick of some sort. She can't be changed already."

"Well there is no heart beat, no breathing, so unless you are suggesting she is dead Caius I believe she must have already changed."

Check two Volturi.

"We always knew she would be different Caius, Zeus wouldn't have organised things if she had been a normal human. She is vampire already, maybe her mind is taking longer to adapt. That could answer her unresponsiveness."

"Very well Marcus, as we have Carlisle here lets use his expertise. Go, fetch him immediately."

Check three Marcus. They had sent for Carlisle and I wondered if he would realise I was not only awake but aware of everything around me? It was a few minutes before I heard footsteps returning and I smelled a scent I vaguely recognised, that must be Carlisle. The brothers hadn't spoken since the guard left but I sensed they were still in the room and when I heard Aro's voice again I knew I'd been right. He was standing somewhere near the open window.

"Carlisle I think you know our latest recruit. She's been silent since the jet took off. Is there something wrong? Marcus seems to think that perhaps her mind is struggling to adapt to her new body, is that possible?"

I heard Carlisle's intake of breath as he recognised me but then he pulled himself together.

"Its certainly possible. I'd need to examine her then study her reactions for a few hours."

"Very well, here?"

"I'd rather use my rooms. I have my bag with me and I can use Esme to help me."

"Then take her Carlisle and let us know as soon as she wakes."

I felt myself lifted once more and carried along more stone corridors into another room but I recognised two scents in there and could name them both, Esme and Edward Cullen. There were two sharp intakes of breath then I felt a hand on my brow,

"What's he done to her Carlisle?"

"If you mean Jasper I think he's tried to save her by changing her and Aro thinks she is traumatised while I think it is a very good act. We're alone Bella you can open your eyes now."

I didn't move testing the air

"Carlisle perhaps there is a problem"

Esme sounded genuinely concerned and having assured myself there was no one else present I opened my eyes and sat up, my speed astonishing me and looked around with strange new eyes.


	35. Chapter 35

Chapter Thirty Five

Jasper

Every second away from Bella was torture and as soon as we had enough backing I would storm the citadel and release her, if she hadn't already freed herself. The thought of her, a blood crazed newborn alone in Volterra was frightening. Would she remember me or would she be taken by one of the Volturi for themselves? Would Edward try to muscle in? She might recognise him and decide he was the one, leaving me alone. No, she would remember me I was sure, we were meant for each other and we would be together in the end. I couldn't concentrate on anything for hours so Peter drove while Charlotte sat silently at my side holding the hand that Bella had released so recently. Was Darius having any luck rallying support? Would the remaining wolf pack agree to help? Was Charlie still alive? So many questions and no way of answering any of them yet. My phone rang and I answered it without conscious thought until I heard Alice's voice,

"Jazz I can see you again, what's happened?"

"Bella has flown to Volterra as she changes, hoping to save Charlie".

"Oh, well I can see Charlie is still alive and human, at least for now."

"But nothing on Bella?"

"No, its just a mist, I think it must be her gift doing it. I'll ring Carlisle, he's still in Volterra perhaps he can tell us something."

"Thank you Alice."

"Don't worry Jasper, I can't see further than a few months of your future so I'm guessing Bella will return. Don't come to the house by the way, go straight to the treaty line, they'll be waiting there for you."

I thanked her again and rang off. The fact the wolves were waiting at the treaty line was a good sign.

"So we're gonna have to lead in the mutts I guess."

"Don't get their backs up Peter, we need their help."

"We don't need it. But it might be nice to have it Major. We don't want them thinking they're indispensable do we?"

He was right of course, if they thought we really needed them they might push for a new treaty or some reward and I wasn't in the mood for bartering, not while Bella's life was at stake.

Harry

I guess we knew that there would be repercussions for allowing the Volturi to snatch Charlie although it had been his insistence on going to the station that put him at risk of kidnap. Jasmine had refused to stay behind so I sent six of the pack with them which should have been enough but we underestimated how much the Volturi wanted Bella's father because they sent one of their gifts, the dreamer with them. Our boys were sent to a dream world and slaughtered where they stood. Only Jasmine escaped and why they didn't kill her too we couldn't understand but she returned bloody but only superficially hurt to tell us what had happened. Of course we already knew when Sam who had been refused permission to go by Old Quil lost their voices in his head. Emily and Sue helped Jasmine to clean up and patch her wounds, cuts and scratches from the bushes she had thrown herself in when she saw the Volturi arrive. Charlie was already in the centre of the car park and had no where to go. It was good fortune that this happened at night, Charlie had thought this the safest time to leave the reservation despite our pointing out that night meant nothing to vampires, and there were no human witnesses or there would have been a massacre threatening to expose us all.

When Jasper's request came through it was an order really or at least a request we couldn't refuse and agreed to meet the vampires at the treaty line. Sam rounded up the remaining pack members numbering eight plus himself and Quil, Billy, Sue and myself accompanied them. It was agreed Quil would be our spokesperson as the eldest, he was also the one with most experience of the vampire world, his father had been around when the Cullens were here last time and his grandfather was one of those who agreed the original treaty. As the truck pulled up we recognised Jasper Hale but the other two were strangers then another ran up to join them. They moved forward as a team, Jasper in the centre with the two other men to his left and right while the female watched their backs, so she must be a fighter too. Jasper acknowledged us and Sam then addressed Quil, he had soon decided who was in charge on our side.

"You lost Charlie Swan."

"It was his decision to leave the reservation and we lost six of our young men trying to save him."

"You could have stopped him leaving, you didn't and as a result you put his daughter Bella at risk."

"I'm sorry about that, we regard Bella as almost one of our own."

"I need your help, the pack, to free her and her father."

"The pack is required here to keep the tribe safe from your kind. I cannot allow you to leave us undefended."

"Quil Ateara, you have no idea what will happen to your tribe, your pack, if Bella is harmed in any way. I will bring down every warrior I can muster and kill every living thing on the reservation."

Quil looked at us and we all heard the truth in that threat. We knew of The Majors reputation and none of us wanted him as an enemy.

"What are your intentions?"

"I'm going to free Bella and her father."

"From Volterra? Impossible."

"You'd better hope not Quil."

"If I send the pack and they are destroyed who will protect the tribe from your kind Major?"

"If the pack are destroyed then the Volturi will fall too. Any nomads that come through here would trigger new phasings, you wouldn't be without protection for long."

"You are very sure you can destroy the Volturi Major. If so why have you waited so long to do so."

"They have been insignificant to me until they kidnapped Charlie and forced my mate to leave for Italy. Now they are in my sights and The Major never fails in his ventures."

He wasn't bragging, merely telling the truth and there was no way out for us. Quil looked at Billy, Sue and myself then turned back to Jasper.

"Very well but..".

"No buts. They follow my command and they'll return to you intact."

Sam moved forward to argue but Quil put a hand up to silence him and Sam subsided,

"The pack answers to Sam its Alpha but Sam will be guided by you. Bring them back Major, I'm taking you at your word."

Peter

The thought of the pack travelling with us turned my stomach but I knew when to keep my mouth shut. Darius waited until the old guy had finished speaking then took centre stage,

"Where is Jasmine?"

"She is safe and recovering. When you get back she will be well enough to leave with you."

"You mean she's a prisoner?"

"Call it a hostage to fortune. We trust you with the pack, you trust us with the girl. Or do you not trust our word?"

"He trusts your word Quil. Have the pack meet me here in three days time at dusk, we will provide transport."

Great that was all I needed. I could see it now, Peter go find me a dog transporter! I never signed up for fucking animal control! I wanted to ask Charlotte if she fancied a job as a kennel maid but I could see the mutts didn't have a sense of humor! As the pack melted into the trees at the back The Major turned to us,

"I'm going to see Alice. Darius you come with me, Peter we need transport, Charlotte make sure he hunts too then meet us here with the pack. Oh and Peter, good job keeping your mouth shut."

I nodded, at least he'd acknowledged my iron self control, I felt quite pleased with myself until he continued.

"Let's keep it up while the wolf pack is with us."

Fuck, days or weeks keeping my mouth shut? That just wasn't gonna happen but we'd see.

"You take the truck, Darius and I can run."


	36. Chapter 36

Chapter Thirty Six

Jasper

We walked through the forest towards the house and Darius told me what success he'd had.

"There are a lot of people willing to bet on you on Major but a lot less prepared to stand beside you, especially against the Volturi. However I have received quite a few pledges of support, more than I thought."

"Did you tell them it might not come to a fight?"

"Nope, let them think the worst then they can be pleasantly surprised. Oh yes, talking of surprises I heard from my connection in Volterra, Bella arrived and she's driving them all crazy. Not a whimper out of her on the flight or since she got to the town. Carlisle is looking after her at the moment by all accounts."

"Is she sick? Is there something wrong?"

"No, I don't think so. If you're interested in my take on the situation I'd say her gift kicked in to protect her and she's playing possum until she works out the score. I don't know how long she can keep it up, with Carlisle's help a little while at least."

"What about her thirst? How can she control herself so well?"

"Your lady is a very special one Major. Now its your turn to do the magic."

I nodded as we walked into the clearing at the back of the house to be met by Emmett, Rose, and Alice. She rushed to me and hugged me,

"I saw you coming Jazz. Any news on Bella? Carlisle contacted us to say she's in Volterra but not awake yet. I think he was lying though, ears on the line."

"I hope so Alice. Em, Rose you up for a fight?"

Emmett nodded but Rose held back, I knew she hadn't been Bella's greatest fan but even so.

"She's one of us now Rose and she's my mate."

Rose's eyes opened wide in shock,

"Your mate? Bella Swan? Well in that case I guess I have no choice do I? Family sticks together but I hope you have a plan Jazz. The thought of walking into Volterra and demanding her back wont cut it."

"I'll have one by the time we leave. The pack are coming too."

"The pack? The wolves? They're coming along? Why?"

"Hey Rose, we'll take any help we can get. How did you swing that one Jazz?"

"Charlie was lost on their watch, its down to them to get him back."

"Do they realise he's probably dead or one of us by now?"

"I didn't mention it but they aren't dumb so my guess is that's a suspicion they harbour. Alice you got anything for me?"

"I saw the Volturi crash but I'm not sure if you did it, I couldn't make it out. The brothers, Aro and Caius die but I think Marcus survives."

"What about losses on our side?"

"I couldn't see but you had help, the help that obscured my view."

"Bella?"

"That would be my guess."

"That means she's OK. What about Charlie?"

"I didn't see him at all but I wasn't concentrating on him so it could mean anything. However I doubt Bella will leave without her dad or those who killed him."

It was better news than I dared hope for, now all we had to do was work out our numbers."

"Come in the house Darius and let's plan strategy."

We sat in the dining room around the huge table Esme had commissioned especially for this room and Darius listed the help he'd gathered,

"I contacted Electra and she's bringing Hercules, Jason and Chaos. The Greek coven have an issue with Aro and Caius and are more than willing to help out. Then I contacted the Italian rebels who jumped at the chance especially when I mentioned the Greek involvement so we've got Diana, Ceres, Vesta and Maia. There's also Garrett, Liam, and Corey, who just happen to be travelling together fortunately for us plus a few oddments, Berengaria, Storm and Archie. I spoke to the Fraternidad too but they weren't interested if Diana's people are. It seems there's a feud going on at present. How does that sound?"

"It sounds like a small army along with us and the wolf pack. Enough to give Aro waking nightmares anyhow."

Bella

I gazed on the people I had known as a human, Carlisle, Esme, and Edward and recognised them although they were even more beautiful through my new keener eyes. I got up and walked around the room slowly checking my new muscles, delighted I was more graceful now. Edward was staring at me and it made me uncomfortable, then I heard a low growl and found to my surprise it was coming from my own chest.

"Don't stare at me Edward. I don't like it"

He stepped back a few paces and held out his hands,

"I'm sorry Bella I didn't mean to make you feel uncomfortable its just that you are so beautiful. I always thought so but now...well as a vampire you are magnificent."

I ignored him turning instead to Carlisle.

"How long can you keep me here?"

"A few hours, perhaps a day, but no longer, Aro will become suspicious if you don't wake up soon. How are you so calm Bella? Are you thirsty?"

I nodded rubbing my throat.

"But I wont kill to feed Carlisle."

"That's OK I have animal blood I brought with me, they don't supply blood here except on foot so to speak."

He went to a huge portable fridge and brought out three bags of cooled blood. The smell was enticing but not as sweet as the blood of the pilot that I'd smelled. The thought of drinking blood seemed alien and nauseating until he opened the first bag, then it was all could do to stop myself snatching it from his hand. By the third bag the burn in my throat had eased to a manageable level and I refused more.

"What is your plan Bella?"

"Where's Charlie? Have you seen him?"

"No I'm afraid not, they wont let me talk to him but I understand he is unharmed at the moment. How long he'll stay that way now Aro has you I don't know."

"Aro doesn't have me Carlisle. No one here has me. I'm my own person and I answer to no one."

"Brave words Bella but things are different in Volterra. The Volturi have gifts you couldn't dream of. Powerful gifts that keep everyone in line as you will soon realise."

"Really Esme? Well perhaps they've finally met their match."

"Isn't that a little arrogant Bella? Believing you can take on our government as soon as you open your eyes?"

"That would depend on what you knew wouldn't it Edward? Carlisle if you could stall Aro for a few hours while I speak to Jasper."

"Jasper? He bit you then left you for the Volturi to pick up like a pint of milk."

"Edward, I always thought you were an idiot, now I'm sure. Carlisle can I get a call in to Jasper?"

"No Bella. All calls go through the Volturi switchboard, even cell phones. If Aro found out a call had gone through to the outside world, to Jasper Hale, he would know it was you and hear everything you said. I'm afraid you're on your own while you are here."

"Not alone Carlisle, Bella has us."

"Esme there's very little we can do without putting ourselves in danger. Don't forget we came here to ask Aro to allow Edward to return with us. If he thinks we're hatching some plot with Bella or others then we would all be in danger. He could kill us or make us stay here indefinitely. No, Bella has her own plans and she must work alone. I'll give her a day but that's as much as I dare do."

Hearing footsteps closing in on us I lay back down and closed my eyes listening for the slightest hint of treachery from the Cullens.

"Carlisle, I thought I'd check on Bella. Do you have any news for us?"

"I think Bella is having a problem with the venom in her brain. The body has turned but the brain has been shocked. Give it a few hours, maybe twenty-four and she should come out of it then."

"That long? Oh well we have waited a long time for her to appear so I guess a few more hours wont matter too much but as soon as she is conscious I want to be informed. I'm leaving a guard out in the corridor, you can send a message through him."

"Very well Aro, of course. By the way have you had time to consider Edwards future? After all surely he would be no danger back in our family now."

"Possibly Carlisle, we'll see. Esme, good to see you again. I'm surprised you haven't found a partner for your..."son" yet. It would help him enormously. Perhaps we can help there, we have several new guards who need mates, plus the humans who work in the building. H should look around see if there are any he likes."

He went out shutting the door behind him and I heard him giving orders to the guard outside the door so I was effectively a prisoner in here.


	37. Chapter 37

Chapter Thirty Seven

Bella

I waited until I knew Aro had gone before getting up and miming paper and pen. Carlisle handed them over and I wrote,

"Give me four hours then send the guard for Aro."

I decided four hours was long enough not to show Carlisle up as a liar but as long as I could bear to be here under house arrest. I was confident I could use my gift when asked, since I woke up I could feel it as a warm coil in the back of my mind just waiting to be used. How far it would work or over how many individuals I didn't know but I would soon find out. Once Aro tried to use his gifts on me, realising I wasn't going to be a push over, then we would see. The might of The Major's mate versus the might of the all powerful Volturi, I knew Jasper and his friends would be here soon to free me but I didn't want any of them hurt on my account.

I wanted Charlie and I wanted our freedom but in order to achieve that I was aware I would have to take on the Volturi and win. It was what I was born to do. As I thought that I realised it was the truth. Everything, from Renee dying to Zeus the bear, to meeting Jasper, every single action had been preordained to bring me to this place at this time. To do what the rebels had planned for over the centuries, to smash the power of the Volturi. Was my ancestor one of those ancient rebels? Was he Zeus himself perhaps? Whatever the answers to those questions I was in no doubt what my task was and I had no intention of failing. I felt stronger and more determined than ever and only one thing marred this wonderful feeling, there was a huge black hole where my mate should be. I needed Jasper with me and I needed him soon. The timetable was in my hands to a large degree and I was impatient. As I lay there pictures flickered like a slide show through my mind, Renee, Charlie, Jasper, over and over. At the end of four hours I opened my eyes and sat up speaking aloud for the first time since Aro's visit.

"Where am I? Carlisle what are you doing here?"

The door opened and the guard put his head in, then withdrew it speedily as I launched myself at him. It wouldn't hurt for the Volturi to think I was a savage newborn for a little while. Esme and Edward looked shocked but I just smiled and went to stand looking out the window onto a sun drenched courtyard peopled by vampires who sparkled in the suns rays. I stretched out my own hand experimentally and watched as my skin glittered in the sunshine making me smile. I wondered what Jasper would look like standing in the sunshine, how he would look laying naked in the sun, that would be even better and I didn't feel embarrassed at the thought. It seemed quite natural. Would his scars cover the rest of his body too or was it only his arms that were marked? I was thinking about that as I heard the door open once more and four people walk in. Four? Aro, Marcus, Caius and who? I turned fast and they all stepped back a few feet except Aro who had a woman at his shoulder touching him. Who was she and why did he feel so safe in my presence?

"Isabella, to see you awake finally is such a relief. Are you adjusting to your new life?"

I nodded staring at each one of them in turn, they were handsome as all vampires seemed to be but their eyes held a cruelty, an aged canker that made me wary. I was sure this was one of their ways of appearing superior. A look of ancient wisdom and evil mixed together that made a vampire feel inferior in their presence. I held each ones eyes before moving on to the next and I could tell they weren't used to this, it unnerved them.

"Where is my father?"

Caius looked surprised and Aro taken aback but Marcus seemed to have expected something like this.

"Your father? Safe Isabella."

"Its Bella and Id like to see him."

"All in good time Isabella. First I'm sure you would be more comfortable quenching your thirst and seeing your new quarters."

"Don't presume to tell me what I want or need. I want to see my father and my name is Bella not Isabella."

Aro's eyes narrowed at this, rudeness was not to his liking nor was defiance.

"I think you should realise that you are in our house now Isabella and there are certain ways that things are done. You do something for us and we give you something in return. If you decide to be difficult then I'm afraid we will have to use persuasion."

"Aro I think we should be careful."

"Marcus enough. If she scares you then leave."

I smiled at Marcus then looked at Caius.

"Do I scare you too Caius?

He laughed,

"No one scares me Bella, especially not a newborn."

"Then you are a bigger fool than I thought and you Aro I'll play by your rules"

He smiled and looked a little relieved

"I give you something and you give me something in return right?"

"That's the way things are done in Volterra Isabella. You'll find it much easier if you follow the rules."

"Very well Aro. I'll give you peace and you give me my father unharmed."

He looked puzzled,

"I don't understand Isabella."

I walked up to him until we were standing almost toe to toe and lowered my voice until he had to listen very hard to hear my words.

"It's very simple Aro. I want my father and you want peace in Volterra. You give me Charlie, I give you peace, but just in case you think I'm playing I'll give you a free demonstration."

I concentrated and the blue coils pulsated then uncurled until they resembled spears and I looked out the window to the courtyard below sending the coils hurtling towards the stone pavement. There was a terrible cracking sound and the stones splintered shooting up in the air to smash through windows and crack the fountain in the centre, its water splashing the devastation with its droplets while the rest of the water made it appear as if the stones themselves were bleeding.

"Do you understand me now Aro?"

Aro

We stood amazed at Bella's gift, the courtyard was a wreckage and the people down there looked up confused and frightened thinking the citadel had been attacked.

"Go down and calm the situation"

The guard who had run in at the noise nodded and went running out along the corridor then I turned to the others,

"Well, we seem to have a problem brothers. It seems Isabella Swan has a very interesting gift, one we would do well to collect."

I turned back to Bella,

"Perhaps we could come to some arrangement...Bella."

"Of course Aro, I'm always open to negotiations."

Her smile was at odds with her tone of voice but for now, until Chelsea appeared and she would, having heard the noises, she had standing orders to get to any problems as quickly as possible. In the meantime I would keep her talking, my brothers knew the procedure.

"Very well...Bella...we would very much like you to join us and I'm sure in return we could find some way to release your father."

"Good, what do you suggest?"


	38. Chapter 38

Chapter Thirty Eight

Jasper

The rest of the pack joined us as arranged and we flew using Darius special contacts to charter a private plane straight to Pisa. The others, both Greek, Roman, and the nomads, would meet us there. They set up camp in the Italian countryside. There was a disused and tumbled down farm building that suited our purposes very well and from there we would launch our attack on Volterra unless Bella appeared very quickly. Something told me I had no need to worry about her, that she was quite capable of protecting herself now she was a vampire but my heart told me I should be there at her side to help her in her fight against the Volturi. We hadn't heard anything from Carlisle since Bella left, whether he was being watched or was keeping a low profile I didn't know but in case it was the former I wouldn't attempt to reach him either. I sat beside Darius on the plane, it was more peaceful than Peter's company, he was getting fired up now as he always did before a fight while I liked the peace to think, strategize or just calm my own mixed emotions.

"She'll be fine Major. You have to believe that or you'll be no use to any of us."

I nodded knowing he was right and trying to find a way to express the emotions I was feeling.

"I know Major, its difficult being away from your mate especially when you haven't even made it official yet but I sense something in Bella, a determination, a strength of will. I think Aro and his brothers might just find out they've bitten off more than they can swallow with Bella Swan."

"I hope you're right Darius because I really don't see how I could go on without her. I can feel her absence here"

I tapped my chest,

"It's a dull ache that's growing steadily and I know if I don't get her back it will kill me."

He nodded and I remembered who I was talking to.

"I'm sorry Darius that was insensitive, I wasn't thinking straight."

"Major you said what you feel, that's fine. I remember when I lost Sara, while I was looking for her, the pain was almost unbearable and I really thought if she died I couldn't go on, that I would die too. When she was killed by Caius the pain felled me like a tree to the axe. I couldn't move or think, I didn't want to keep living but something told me that to die was to give up and that would besmirch Sara's memory,. She always fought so hard and she never gave up however difficult it got at times. So I found a new purpose, that's why I'm here now. I know when Caius Volturi falls my Sara will be free, she can go on to whatever waits for us on the other side. I want him dead, of course I'd like to be the one to kill him but that's not important as long as he dies."

"Then we don't leave until he is Darius. Can I ask you how it feels now?"

He smiled at me then closed his eyes,

"She's always there, not a minute goes by when I don't miss her but its bearable now. I guess I know I can't see her again but she's there beside me, willing me to go on. It may not be much help to you Major but I think Bella is going to surprise us all."

"Zeus asked me to protect her until she found her mate and I'm not there to do it any longer Darius, I'm not there for her."

"I think you missed the point Major, you did what he asked, you fulfilled your task. She's found her mate, you."

I hadn't thought about it like that but he was right and it did make me feel a little better. Maybe he was right, maybe Bella could hold her own now with her gift. I just hoped she had come out of the transformation quickly and been more controlled than most newborns.

When the plane landed the others piled into the mini coach Darius had rented and drove out to the farm building. I travelled alone using a different route and making sure I wasn't followed before I joined up with the others. Once out of Pisa I didn't see a soul, so no one was following me and no one saw me turn down the disused and overgrown farm track which led to the stone barn. I just hoped everyone had fed on the way because humans seemed to be sparse around here and I didn't want a spate of disappearances or deaths in the city alerting the Volturi to our presence. Aro would be watching for me and had probably been notified I was in Italy which was fine, he didn't know where I was now or who I was with.

The tumbledown barn was cramped with all of us inside but I made sure I touched base with everyone. They seemed happy enough to follow my lead although some were more than a little upset at the idea of being so close to a the wolf pack. I listened to the grumbles for a few minutes before calling for silence and the muttering slowed to a halt.

"I know some of you are unhappy at the presence of the wolf pack but they are on our side, they owe Bella my mate a debt and are here to pay it. We will be thankful for any help when we hit Volterra."

One of the Greek contingent stood up,

"I'd like to know more about this mate of yours. What makes her so special? Why do you lead us to believe she is going to be responsible for the defeat of the hated Volturi?"

Some of the others murmured assent at his question.

"Who here has heard of the prophecy regarding Athena's daughter?"

"I have, all we Greeks have, are you trying to tell us that your mate is the one the prophecy speaks of?"

"What prophecy? Someone fill us in."

I nodded to Diana the leader of the Roman group and explained the prophecy to her and the others then went on to tell them what the stranger had told me.

"You think the stranger you spoke to was Zeus himself?"

"Yes I do, I also believe he is now dead, killed by the Volturi after being tortured. Aro believes the prophecy that's why he wanted Bella. What he isn't aware of is that Bella has a very powerful gift, one that could well mean the end for him and his brothers."

"If the prophecy is right that is Major Whitlock."

I turned to look at Berengaria who stood with Storm and Archie. They were a loose association rather than a coven but they were powerful and I wanted them on side if it came to a fight but before I could answer her Garrett spoke up,

"Well I don't know about you Ber, but it seems to me you wouldn't be here if you didn't think it was worth it. We've all been bested by the Volturi at one time or another, every one of us wants revenge for ourselves or friends. I'm willing to take the chance, I trust the Major, now its time for you to declare yourselves. Put up or shut up."

He stood eyes glued to Berengaria until her own dropped,

"Very well, we stand with The Major. I just hope he is right or we could all be dead very soon."

"What was it the Romans used to say? Death or Glory? Or was that the Spartans?"

"Who gives a flying fuck who said it, you're just confusing us all Garrett so shut up and let The Major continue."

The strangers to our little band stood wary, waiting for Peter and Garrett to fight but Garrett merely smiled,

"You're just pissed off because you didn't think of the slogan first."

"Hey if I thought up a slogan it would be better than that Garrett, fuck the death let's go for glory. How does that sound?"

Garrett nodded thoughtfully,

"It has a certain ring to it I'll grant you that."

I interrupted then knowing that Garrett And Peter could go on like this for hours if not halted before they got in the swing of things and there was a lot to get through.

**Sorry folks but I'm going to be away for the next five days. I'll post as often as I can and I promise extra when I get back. Please keep the reviews coming. Jules x**


	39. Chapter 39

Chapter Thirty Nine

Bella

It didn't matter now if our phone calls were monitored and I needed to hear my mates voice, I missed him so much. Carlisle handed me his cell phone and I flicked it open still holding Chelsea by the throat although I had lost interest in her already. As I heard Jasper's voice I pushed her away and she ran from the room only too keen to put distance between us.

"Carlisle?"

"Jasper?"

I could hardly get his name out for a choking yearning to be at his side.

"Bella? Bella are you OK? What's happening?"

"Jasper I miss you so much. I need to see you. I'm doing OK but I could do a lot better. Will you come?"

"Try keeping me away. We'll be there soon."

I twisted to see the brothers come back in with what they thought was their ultimate weapon, the twins.

"The front door will be open. I have to go, I think Aro wishes to speak to me again. I love you"

"Love you too darlin' Hold on"

As I snapped the phone shut and handed it back to Carlisle Aro murmured something to the twins, They looked at me but I knew they weren't trying anything yet. We waited a few seconds more and I heard footsteps along the corridor then the door opened again and two black cloaked guards walked in with Charlie between them. He looked around dazed but seemed to be unharmed and when he saw me he smiled,

"So you're here too Bella."

Then he looked at me closer and I saw the shock as he recognised what had happened to me.

"Oh Bella, what happened? Did they hurt you?"

"No dad I'm fine, I came to rescue you."

Caius laughed, a bitter and humourless laughter that echoed in the room,

"Now that is a good one Bella. You may have a trick up your sleeve but don't for one moment believe your own press release. They filled your head with stories of being Athena's daughter, the saviour of the vampires. Well guess what, it was all a lie. Zeus is dead and he told us he'd set this whole thing up as a way of causing us trouble. He hoped to start a rebellion. It might have taken us a while to sort out but no one can topple us, we are the Volturi."

"Well, lets just say I like to think I might be more than just a thorn in your paw Caius. Shall we find out?"

I looked at the twins and grinned,

"Give it your best shot...Oh, just one thing"

Aro looked at me narrow eyed once more,

"Yes Bella?"

"If I win, I don't intend stopping until all of you are destroyed, I just thought I should warn you."

"Stupid child, your head filled with crazy stories, its you who will be destroyed. Jane, Alec."

The two heads turned from Aro to me, eyes glowing with concentration and I stared them out, I could feel nothing, whatever they thought they were doing never even touched me and after a minute the girl flicked a glance at Aro who nodded, presumably giving her permission to up the gift. After another minute I yawned,

"Well it seems you lose, or as Peter might put it, mine is bigger and better than yours Aro. Now its my turn,"

The brothers turned to run but my gift curled around them holding them in place as more coils wrapped around the twins lifting them from the floor to hang in mid air.

"Esme, Carlisle, take Charlie out. Jasper and the others will be here soon, just keep him safe until they get here."

Charlie was led protesting out of the room and along the corridor and I didn't address my prisoners again until the sounds of their footfalls had faded from the corridors.

"What now? I won, you lost, and I warned you of the consequences of playing games with me. It would seem that I am in fact Athena's daughter and you killed the man who formed me. Now you can join him."

Firstly I swung the twins round slamming them from wall to wall until the streaks of venom from their crushed and broken bodies was smeared all over then I dropped them into the courtyard. Aro looked after then and I saw a gleam in his eye.

"Oh don't worry Aro. I haven't forgotten they can recover from their injuries but I'd better leave something for the others. Now as for you,"

As Caius and Marcus struggled with their invisible bonds I lifted Aro into the air,

"As the leader of the deposed Volturi I think you deserve special treatment so just for you,"

I spun him round faster and faster until he was a blur in the air then I dropped him to the ground and he staggered to his feet

"Enjoy your ride? There's more to come."

I lifted him and dropped him over and over until his body too was broken and limp then I held my hand out to Edward,

"Lighter please"

He looked at the brothers then decided it would be better to side with those who were winning and handed it over. I knelt down beside Aro's broken body and flicked the lighter so he could see the flame.

"Now I could just burn you and be done with it but I think you should suffer at least a little so let's do it a little at a time shall we?"

I started by snapping his fingers off one at a time and setting them alight as he looked on horrified. I was about to start on his hands when something made me turn. There was a shout in the courtyard and screams then Jasper was there in the doorway. I dropped the lighter and ran to him finding myself calling his name over and over. Darius and Peter followed him in and both smiled to see my prisoners. Peter knelt down beside Aro,

"She's got one hell of a fucking temper on her Aro. I could have told you that but never mind, I'm here now and things are about to get a whole lot worse."

Jasper

Darius nodded and I took Bella outside, she may have a powerful gift and be a vampire now but she wasn't a cold-blooded killer whatever she may think and the guys deserved their time with the brothers, especially Aro and Caius. As the screaming started in there I walked her outside to where Charlie waited with the Cullens and the wolves. From the state of some of the guards bodies that were being set alight the wolves had their fun first.

"We have done what we set out to do Major and now it is time for us to leave."

"Charlie, are you leaving too?"

He looked at Bella who had her arm tightly around me,

"Bella?"

She shook her head,

"I can't return with you dad, not now, but I will visit. You should be safe."

"He will be, Jasmine is waiting in Forks for you Charlie."

He walked over and kissed Bella flinching slightly at her hard cold cheek then hugged her but she refused to let go of me.

"Visit as soon as you can"

She nodded,

"I will, take care."

As he turned and left with the wolves, Esme and Carlisle, the others appeared with their prisoners, there were the remaining guards, the Volturi wives and the humans who ran the human face of the Volturi. I could see most of them had been roughly handled, missing limbs already.

"What do we do with the humans?"

I looked at Bella, it was her show,

"I'd like to say let them go but they worked for the Volturi, they know its secrets and they kept them from the other humans, Did you hope to become vampires too one day?"

The girls nodded looking around frightened.

"Were you threatened in any way?"

They thought about lying but in the end couldn't so just shook their heads in answer.

"Then I'm sorry. Kill them, but no feeding on these."

The Roman group took the girls screaming in fear out of the courtyard leaving only the Volturi and the wives.

Sulpicia confronted Bella who stepped away from me.

"Where is my husband?"

"Dead, or he soon will be, and you will be joining him unless you can persuade me that you are different."

Sulpicia smiled contemptuously and spit at Bella's feet and I saw red. I launched myself at her and seconds later she was a pile of broken pieces flaring up into purple smoke. Bella turned to Athenadora,

"And you?"

"I love my husband and where he goes I go."

She ran past us and threw herself onto Sulpicia's pyre flaring with a single scream of her husband's name. Then Bella looked at the remaining guard,

"They can't be trusted either, kill them."

The Greeks and our other friends, who had hunted down the last few guard hiding in the rabbit warren that was the citadel, made short work of the guards. Then everything was quiet, only the crackle of dying flames to break the silence.


	40. Chapter 40

Chapter Forty

Bella

All I wanted was to go somewhere peaceful with Jasper and take time for each other but this wasn't quite over yet.

"You know its illegal for your father to go free knowing about us?"

I looked at the guy making the point,

"And just who are you exactly?"

Jasper stroked my cheek,

"Its OK Bella Garrett is on our side."

"He's my father and as the Volturi have just been destroyed I don't think there are any laws any longer. At least not until the new regime takes over."

A stranger walked out into the courtyard and smiled at me,

"You have done well Bella. Better than I had any reason to hope. Jasper, you fulfilled your side of the bargain and as you see I fulfilled mine."

I stiffened at this, bargains?

Jasper kissed my neck pulling me close once more,

"This Bella, is Zeus. The stranger who sent me to Alice so I would be in place to protect you and discover what you meant to me."

"True, I also owe Alice a debt of gratitude for guiding you to the Cullens. Now you have another choice to make Bella, you too Jasper. The Volturi are dead, except I hope for the one who saved me."

He turned as Marcus came out into the sunshine looking dishevelled but unharmed.

"Brother, I hoped they would understand my message. My friends in Rome and Greece. It was a little difficult with the nomads but I knew Darius would realise something was wrong. Its been too long."

"Zeus, I waited many centuries for you here in this place. I hope you have a better future for me now."

Marcus and Zeus embraced as I looked on not quite understanding what had happened or who these people were. Jasper felt my confusion and explained as best he could.

"Marcus was Zeus brother and he allowed himself to be persuaded by Aro to form the Volturi with Caius turning up a little later. It was Marcus job to keep the prophecy alive regarding Athena's daughter. Your ancestor was Zeus mate, a human who bore a daughter. The gift you possess lay dormant through the centuries waiting for just the right time."

"He knew my mother would be killed and I would meet you?"

"He made sure of the latter and could do nothing to prevent the former. I was sent to you as a protector but I never knew we were destined for each other until very recently."

I turned to Zeus standing with his brother

"Who put the ring and the note in the bear?"

"That would be me. I gave the bear named Zeus to Athena your ancestor. A very beautiful woman I wanted to marry but her father had her locked away in a tower and when she heard I had been killed in battle she bore a daughter. Every generation the gift and the bear was handed down and I watched waiting for the accident that would free me, would fulfil the prophecy and destroy the evil men who had taken control of our world."

"So you weren't killed but changed?"

"Yes, and for centuries I was careful to keep out of sight of Aro and his brother. Waiting for Marcus to tell me that Athena's daughter had been killed. I'm sorry you lost your mother Bella but you found a new life and a mate and you didn't lose your father. Now you must decide whether to rule our world with your mate at your side or pass the power on to another."

I looked at Jasper, he would be a good ruler, a powerful one with a reputation that would mean no dissent but is it what he wanted? Was it what I wanted?

"And if I refuse?"

"Then the power goes to the next in line."

"You?"

"My brother and I plus any that you choose to sit with us. After all you are the one with the unbeatable gift. Who could fight you and win?"

"I'd like time to discuss it with my mate."

"OF course. There is a certain amount of clearing house to do and Marcus and I are capable of handling that but we must know within a week. Our world will descend into chaos without a strong ruling coven."

Jasper

Bella walked out with me into another of the courtyards as purple smoke and the sounds of the citadel being scoured for escapees filled the air. For a while we just held each other and our lips met not needing words to proclaim our love.

"I thought I might never see you again Bella."

"I knew we would be together, our love could never be broken. What do we do Jasper? Do we stay here and take the reins of power?"

My heart sank, I'd been in a position of power before with Maria and I never wanted to go there again but if it was what Bella wanted then I would bow to her decision and do my best once more. I could feel she was undecided and thought that to talk was the best thing,

"What do you want Bella? What feels right to you?"

She looked across the courtyard but I doubted she saw the other side and sighed.

"I don't think I'm ready to take power or anything, I need time to get used to this new life. If I passed it on would you mind? If you think its something we should do then I'm willing to try but there are a lot of people more qualified than me."

I think she saw the relief in my eyes because she touched my cheek and smiled at me,

"You didn't want the job did you?"

I shook my head,

"I don't want the responsibility Bella. I spent too long worrying about others, now I want to concentrate on us. Just you and me."

"Then lets tell Zeus our decision. I guess we'll have to hang on a few days just to make sure everything has settled down before we leave but then..."

She stopped and I saw that she was frowning,

"What's the matter Bella?"

"Well I guess I never thought about it before but where do we go? I don't have anywhere to call home. I can hardly go back to Forks, my change is too noticeable to my friends there and I doubt the wolf pack will be very happy to see me. I don't have anywhere and I don't know what to do about it. I guess I could stay here but..."

"Bella, why don't you let me worry about that? Remember I've lived in the world a long time."

"Do you have a place of your own?"

"Yes I do but you might not like it. We'll see. If not we can find somewhere together."

"Jasper...I don't have any money either and that scares me."

I laughed,

"I think I can manage for both of us. Having a fortune teller for a companion was quite useful. My shares have done extremely well."

"But I can't live off you for ever."

"Why not? You are my mate after all, so all I have is yours."


	41. Chapter 41

Chapter Forty One

Bella

To hear those words helped me understand that Jasper really meant it, for all time and I felt very humble. I wasn't sure where we would go or what we would do but I knew we would be together and that was all that mattered. Taking my hand he led me back to where Marcus, Zeus, Peter and Darius were sitting talking very seriously.

"I hate to interrupt but I thought you should know that Bella and I have made our minds up and we're going to pass on the offer. I think we both deserve some time to ourselves and I'm sure you have enough muscle to make sure our world understands that the Volturi may be dead but there is a new regime in power."

Zeus nodded thoughtfully,

"I expected this but I'd like to know what you think of our suggestions for a new leadership."

"I'd like that very much, is it already decided or is there still room for negotiation?"

Zeus eyed me speculatively, I think he knew I had something in mind.

"Nothing is written in stone as yet Bella and I think after all you did you deserve a say in the make up of the successors to the leadership. We thought myself, Darius, Marcus, and one each from the Greek and Roman contingent. Would that meet with your approval? I know you may not be happy at the idea of Marcus Volturi's inclusion but he was only here before because he was unable to break free of Chelsea, trapped as he helped me, he is a good administrator."

"I don't have a problem with Marcus if you don't although I think you might find it difficult to get it past the rest in our world. Still that's your problem not mine. I'd like to offer another name for your consideration."

"Certainly, who were you thinking of? Carlisle perhaps?"

"No, I don't think that's a good idea. Carlisle is a good man but too easily swayed by his son and Edward is certainly not suitable for a leadership position"

They all smiled at my vehement tone but agreed I was right.

"Then who?"

"My father Charlie Swan."

"But he's human and he's already left."

"Bringing him back isn't a problem and he is an ideal candidate, he's been a police officer for years so knows all about laws and how to police them, besides I think we all know that letting him remain free as a human with the knowledge of our world would be dangerous. His life could be used as proof that the new leadership is weak. I also think the wolves might be happier having someone that they trust on the governing body."

"That's a very sound reason but do you think he will agree?"

"I think he'll be happy to return here once he gets back. Our world has touched him and once touched, things never seem the same, he won't be the same person so yes I think if approached by someone he knows and trusts, yes he would."

"Someone he trusts? You mean yourself?"

"Jasper and myself. We are leaving Italy and we can visit Charlie before moving on with our own plans".

I turned to Jasper suddenly,

"That is OK with you isn't it?"

"Of course and I think its a sound idea. So we'll contact Charlie and give you his answer but in the meantime we intend to fly back home as soon as we can."

"Use the Volturi jet, you've earned it. Peter, Charlotte are you leaving too?"

"Well now all the fightings over there's not really any reason to stay here, besides without me The Major can't even tie his own shoe laces."

Jasper

I knew Peter couldn't wait to get away from Volterra, it had always made him uncomfortable and a change in government would make no difference to that. I did want to speak to Garrett and Darius though so leaving Bella with Charlotte for a few minutes I drew my friends to one side.

"Darius are you happy about this? Its not really your scene after all."

"Major you let me worry about that. If I can get a more just system up and running then there wont be another incident like Sara's and that's a good thing. Besides I'll always be available if you need me and you'll know where I am."

"Fair enough. What about you Garrett?"

"Me? I'm coming with you. There's not enough money in the world to persuade me to stay in this place, it still gives me the shivers and Aro's dead! Anyway I have my eye on a certain lady not a million miles from here."

We gazed over at the others sitting around relaxed and talking,

"You mean Berengaria? I didn't think she was interested in a relationship. She's been alone a long time."

"She just needed to find the right guy."

"But instead she found you poor bitch"

Seeing that a verbal sparring match was about to start between Garrett and Darius I left them to it and finding Bella cornered by Edward I went to her side.

"Well Bella are you about ready? Everything is sorted now."

"Not quite dear brother."

I moved to stand between Bella and Edward.

"I don't remember speaking to you Edward."

"I was talking to Bella so get out of the way."

I turned to Bella who looked exasperated,

"Edward if you think you deserve a place on the governing body then go talk to Zeus or Marcus not me."

"They'd listen to you Bella and besides they're biased against me. I have a lot to offer if they weren't looking through the eyes of people who are jealous."

"Jealous? Who exactly?"

"His friends. Your precious Jasper."

Bella giggled and turned to call Darius and Peter.

"I think Edward would like you to speak up for him with Zeus. He thinks you are ruining his chances of serving on the new government."

I saw Edwards face fall as the two sauntered over, both with evil grins, then Peter wrapped a non too friendly arm around Edwards shoulder,

"So you think you'd make a good administrator do you Eddy boy? What do you think Darius?"

Darius rubbed his chin,

"Well I might be a little biased here and please pull me up if I am"

"Most certainly friend"

"I'm a little concerned about his self image."

"Self image? Is that one of those new fangled ideas?"

"It is Peter, you really should try to keep abreast of things."

"I'll certainly try Darius thank you for enlightening me, please go on."

"Well, I appreciate that it takes all kinds to make the world go around but there are those who don't see things in exactly the same way most sane men do."

"Got it Darius. I think I can see where you are going with this, would you allow me to finish"

Darius bowed his head graciously,

"Most certainly my friend be my guest."

Peter pulled Edward closer, his arm still around Edwards shoulders and smiled rather like a shark as it approaches its prey.

"I think what my friend was trying to say was that we wouldn't trust you to clean a fucking toilet Edward Cullen. You are more twisted than the S bend and your morals stink like a dung heap. In short the phrase when hell freezes over springs to mind. Now why don't you fuck off and play hide and come seek. You hide and we wont bother to try finding you, got it?"

He removed his arm and pushed Edward who stumbled against the wall staring angrily at Peter, his fists clenched. Peter's grin widened,

"You'd like to my boy but you know I'll only kick your skinny ass straight out the door now do us all a favour and fuck off before I lose my cool and help you."

As Edward hesitated Peter took a step forward and he scuttled from the room like a frightened rabbit. Peter wiped his hands together and sighed contentedly,

"Here endth the lesson. Come on Major lets get you and your mate home before he comes slinking back in and I really have to hurt him."


	42. Chapter 42

Chapter Forty Two

Bella

As soon as we touched down in Seattle Peter and Charlotte disappeared to hunt along with Garrett leaving Jazz and myself to rent a car and drive to Forks. We both wanted to get everything finished so we could find time for ourselves. We didn't talk much during the trip just held hands in companionable silence. There would be plenty of time for talk later, now the peace and contentment of being together was enough. Charlie was pleased to see me and when I explained why we were here he understood. He and Jasper had a long conversation about his options.

"I guess I knew I couldn't go on now I know. Its freaky having to act as if everything is the same when you know there's another world out there coexisting with our own. Everyone I look at might be human but might equally be something else entirely. Do you think I'd make a good job of it Jasper?"

"I think having a human perspective on things at the beginning might be a very good thing and you'll take Jasmine with you I take it?"

I looked at him in surprise, I'd forgotten all about her, was she still here?

"How are things with Harry and Billy dad?"

I wanted to get off the subject of Miss Smith!

He nodded and ran his hand through his hair,

"OK I guess but things even with them have changed, I can't seem to get past the fact that they kept all this from me for so many years even though I understand why."

I heard a car drive up and looked out the window to see the object of our conversation run up the path and open the front door, so she had a key? As she came in I could see she was smiling broadly and she ran straight to Charlie kissing him before noticing us.

"Oh Bella, Jasper. Sorry I didn't see you. Charlie is there something wrong?"

Jasper was watching her closely and it seemed to make her uncomfortable. As Charlie told her the purpose of our visit Jasper continued to watch her closely.

"You would be very useful too, Jasmine."

She sighed heavily,

"He told you didn't he?"

Jasper shook his head,

"No. I've met one before. If you intend staying with Charlie though it might be a good idea to tell him, he seems fond of you."

"He knows Jasper, I told him straight away."

I was looking from one to the other totally confused and becoming frustrated which wasn't doing anything for my temper.

"Would someone mind telling me just what you are all talking about?"

Jasmine stepped forward and suddenly her shape wavered until all I could see was a faint outline then that too vanished and where she had been standing was nothing. I felt a tap on my shoulder and there she was beside me.

"Impressive Jasmine"

She shook her head slowly,

"Not really. I'm a Chameleon. I blend in with my surroundings hence I can be anywhere I'm needed without being detected... usually."

"A chameleon? Are they related to the shape shifters?"

"Yes. While they change shape we change our genetic make up. Maybe you're right Jasper, perhaps it would be good for one of my kind to be in Volterra and see what's being done. If Charlie wants to take up the offer that is."

She stepped over to him and he took her hand in his,

"I think it might be a new start for both of us but you will visit wont you Bella?"

"We will, once we've got our own situation sorted out."

We stayed a few hours and as we drove out of Forks we saw the wolf pack in the trees watching our departure.

Jasper

I was taking Bella to the only place I had which I could call a home of sorts. A huge loft apartment that Carlisle and Esme had helped me find and she had helped me furnish. It was more a bolt hole when I needed a little peace than a home but it would give us time alone to decide what we wanted. As I drove I could feel Bella becoming tense and the longer I drove the more tense and nervous she got but when I asked her what was wrong she just shook her head and continued looking out of the side window. Was she having second thoughts about us? Had she wanted to stay with Charlie longer? I decided as soon as we arrived I would get to the bottom of this. She took my hand and held it tightly,

"Is it far now?"

"No, only about half an hour. Would you prefer to stop for a while? Do you need to hunt?"

"No, I'm fine, I just wondered."

She was spooking me now, what had I done to upset her? When we left Charlie's she had seemed excited rather than nervous but the latter was the only emotion I was reading now.

Bella

I was becoming more nervous and less confident with every mile, here I was on my way to Jaspers place and when we got there...well I knew what I wanted and I was pretty sure he wanted the same thing but he knew all about it while I had never got past the kissing stage. Of course I knew all about it, what girl my age didn't? But putting it into practice was an entirely different matter, especially with a guy older and far more experienced than myself. I just hoped I wouldn't freeze or make a complete fool of myself. While the thought of seeing Jasper naked excited me the thought of stripping off in front of him made me feel almost physically sick with nerves. When he finally pulled up outside an old apartment block in Portland I could feel myself tremble and it took every ounce of nerve to open the door and walk into the building and to the elevator with him. He took my hand and winked,

"I hope you like this Bella, but remember its only temporary until we find somewhere we like."

I didn't trust my voice so I just nodded and tried to look confident which was silly really, after all he could read my emotions so he knew how up tight I was feeling. The apartment was huge, it took the whole top floor of the building and the ceilings were vaulted. There was a huge living area with seating positioned to take advantage of the views from the huge glass doors that looked out onto a balcony. A large TV hung from one wall and a bookshelf ran the entire length of another. I wondered what kinds of books I would find there. Jasper pushed open a hidden door leading into a bedroom with an en suite bathroom attached and when I saw it my nerves rose another notch. He looked at me, unsure what was going on inside my head, I wasn't too sure myself!

"Would you like to take a shower? Unwind?"

I nodded,

"Yes thanks."

He stood looking at me uncertainly for a few seconds then walked to the French doors that led off the bedroom onto another balcony and I scurried into the bathroom shutting the door and slid down the wall to sit on the tiled floor. This was ridiculous, pull yourself together Bella for Gods sake! I could see this turning into a complete disaster if I couldn't control the panic that was rising in me rapidly.


	43. Chapter 43

**Well folks its good to be back again. Posts will be back to normal tomorrow I hope! Thanks for all the reviews and to those following the story. We'll be having a new one start any time x**

Chapter Forty Three

Bella

I spent a few minutes just calming myself before I undressed and turned the water to cool although this body didn't mind what temperature the water was. I used the wonderfully scented shower gel that hung from the shower pipe and washed my hair then turning the water off I groped about for a towel before realizing I hadn't checked there were any hanging up before getting in. I groaned then took a deep breath,

"Jasper, could you get me a towel please?"

Before I had time to think about it he was there holding a huge fluffy towel out for me and as I stepped into it he wrapped it around me then kissed my neck, his lips on my naked skin making me feel weak at the knees.

"Theres a robe on the bed for you. I'll just grab a shower myself, wont be long."

I hesitated as he pulled his shirt over his head, well that was one question answered, the terrible scarring did indeed cover his torso too although the closest clusters were on his shoulders and chest. His skin looked so smooth and beautiful despite the scars that I reached out and touched his chest without thinking. His skin felt the same temperature as my own and silky and he stood unmoving as I traced the pattern of scars from his collartbone to the waistband of his jeans before coming to my senses and snatching my hand away.

"I'm sorry that was..."

"Very nice actually. Don't apologise Bella. Just relax."

He pulled me close and I felt his breath on my neck as he kissed me just under the jaw line. I shivered but this time it was a mixture of fear and a deep longing to have him close, as close as two people could be.

"I'll be quick"

He didn't wait for me to leave just stripped off his jeans and stepped into the shower. I thought of all the pictures I'd seen, naked men passed from girl to girl in the school cafeteria or during lessons inside text books but it was nothing like the real thing. I knew he'd been a fighter even as a human so chances were that he had good muscle tone but his body was like a Greek statue despite the scars which faded out just above his hip bone and only reoccured on one leg from thigh to kneee. How painful and desperate the fights must have been to scar him so terribly. While I'd been thinking I had dried myself automatically and it wasn't until the water stopped running that I realised I'd dropped my towel. He turned and his eyes wandered the length of my body, all I could think was please dont say anything. I knew I wasn't as beautiful as Alice but hopefully he wouldn't be too disappointed. He stepped out still dripping wet and shook his head so droplets of water hit my skin burning against it. Then he took my hands and pulled me close once more,

"You are so beautiful Bella. So very beautiful."

He kissed me and I felt my breasts crushed against his chest, my hips against his and I felt his arousal throb against my belly. I could only manage a whisper,

"I'm scared Jasper. I have no idea what to do."

"Then let me guide you. I promise I wont hurt you Bella."

I nodded biting my lip with nerves but he smiled and lifted me into his arms carrying me into the bedroom and setting me down gently on the bed laying above me, all his weight on his arms and leaned in to kiss me. I felt his tongue touch my lips which parted for it instinctively and we kissed hungrily. I pulled his face closer weaving my fingers into his damp hair and felt the insistent throbbing at my thigh once more.

"Jasper I've never done this before."

"Hush Bella, trust me".

I nodded, I did trust him, and I gasped as his lips caressed my breasts covering them in kisses before moving even lower. My muscles tensed then suddenly the most wonderful feeling flooded through me and I called his name pulling his head closer. He knew exactly what he was doing and by the time he entered me I was so aroused and so wet that it didn't hurt or maybe as a vampire I wouldn't feel any pain. My mind was so filled with strange and wonderful sensations that I couldn't think coherently any longer. The sensation as he moved inside me getting faster and faster was out of this world and he kept me begging for more as long as he could before timing it so we came together. As we did he opened his mind to me, sharing his gift so we could feel each others orgasm as well as our own. I screamed his name and felt my nails score his back but knew the marks would be gone in seconds. I wanted some way to mark him as mine, so everyone else would know he was mine, my property. Before I could act I felt his mouth on me again and it was wonderful , not at all shocking or embarrassing but as he brought his head up once more I grasped his face turning it to one side and without being able to stop myself I bit down on the join of shoulder with neck hearing the hiss as he felt the pain of my venom. Realising what I'd done I put my hands over my face shaking my head and repeating how sorry I was over and over. He took my hands away to gaze into my eyes,

"Bella, its fine. It was instinctual, you marked your mate that's all. It doesnt matter darlin' please."

He kissed me then drew me down to lay beside him our arms and legs entwined and suddenly all my fears seemed so stupid, so childish. What happened between us was the most natural thing in the world and we lay together talking, kissing, and carressing until the sun came up kissing our skin and making us sparkle like two diamonds.

"I love you Bella, you belong by my side and that's where you'll stay wherever we choose to call home."

"This is fine, after all it has a bed, a shower, and books if we ever get tired of making love."

"Then the books are going to gather a lot of dust darlin'"

He was right of course, we spent the next few days naked and in bed or the shower. I got up once to answer the phone only to hear Charlie telling me he'd travelled back to Italy with Jasmine and they had an apartment inside the citadel.

"I hope you and Jasper are as happy as Jasmine and I, she's agreed to marry me and oh by the way I'm thinking seriously of joining you...as a...well you know."

"I know dad. Take care."

So everyone had their happily every after, or so I thought until the door bell went insistently on the fifth day.

Jasper groaned,

"I know who this is."

"Do you have to answer?"

"No, but he'll only find another way in."

"Oh Peter?"

He nodded, threw me a robe and buzzed the door. As we waited for our guest I freshened up and pulled on a pair of Jaspers old sweat pants and a tee-shirt while he only bothered with the pants. Peters eyes lit up when he saw us,

"Well, it looks like you two have been enjoying yourselves. Any chance I could join in?"

I was horrified but stopped myself answering, as he expected I would, just in time.

"I'll ask Charlotte she what she says."

He put his hands up in surrender

"That's OK Bella I don't think we need to drag her in on this. I was only visiting with an invitation. to the wedding, Charlie and Jasmine."

He spoke as if I were thick and it had taken me a few seconds to work out what he was talking about I admit.

"How are things in Volterra?"

"Good as far as I know. Carlisle is going to visit, Marcus wants to see him about some research. Eddy the Dickhead finally tucked his tail in and fucked off after throwing his rattle out of the pram because he wasn't invited to stay and of course you know about Charlie. Oh yes, just one thing. Garrett is going to make a dishonest woman out of Berengaria. The silly bitch said yes. I tried to talk her out of it but he got really annoyed for some reason."

"So that's why you're here. It got too hot in Volterra with Garrett after you with the garden shears."

Peter clutched his groin and groaned,

"You have no idea how close he got Major. Still its good to see you two finally got it together, who knows maybe we'll get another adventure one day."

I shook my head violently

"No way Peter. I've had my fill."

He grinned,

"We were talking about fights Bella not f.."

I stuck my finger up at him.

"You finish that word Peter and I will personally pull them off without shears!"

I'd never seen anyone clam up so quickly. Life would never be dull with Peter around and of course I had my wonderful mate Jasper.

THE END


End file.
